


直至燃尽之日

by Greenplay



Series: 钢炼/Fullmetal Alchemist [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Amestris history, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Chinese Language, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Gun Violence, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Nuclear Weapons, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Prison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 最近二次掉进钢炼坑，嗑RR嗑到死去活来，于是就来写个文……长篇正剧向，讲FA结局之后28年间的故事，主CP佐莎，写到他们死亡为止，其他CP基本按官配走。有很多03版的成分、很多私设和自由发挥的内容，每章都是双线并行的时间线所以会比较长。希望有评论掉落~
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: 钢炼/Fullmetal Alchemist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855921
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. （一）

大陆历1916年秋。

与瓶中小人一战后，军部上层人造人的势力被清理一新，虽然不少藏在暗处的阴影只是暂时退缩，不过在临时大总统格拉曼的坐镇下，最危险的时刻已经过去了。

由于众所周知的原因，亚美斯特利斯最不稳定的地区仍是东部，大战之后所有人都在期待着改变。从格拉曼的角度来说，马斯坦准将是推行民族新政的最好人选，他有纯粹的意志和必须的武力，即使失败了，也很适合就地清算而不波及其他人。事实上，格拉曼更担心的不是他的失败，而是怕他过于成功。

到秋季时，马斯坦准将和一众军部官兵进驻东方已有半年之久。出于各方面的考虑，军队没有在东方市停留，而是选了沙漠与大城市之间的一个小镇，建起了过渡性质的军事基地。这里原本十分萧条，不过跟随马斯坦一同来履职的还有一队国家炼金术师，几个星期内就将它重建得有模有样。

位于小城中心的是军部指挥大楼，各种会议和文书传报每天都在这里有条不紊地进行。这天又是一个繁忙的工作日，来自中央的高官和伊修巴尔人推选的长老们正齐聚一堂，开会讨论《民族平等法案》和经济复苏计划。

上午的进展十分缓慢，长达七十六页的草案只过了三页，经济问题还只字未提，马斯坦努力克制住当场打哈欠的本能，装出一副精神抖擞的样子。真怀念只有六个人一只狗的小队办公室啊……这次任务他只带了霍克艾和法尔曼过来，顺便向阿姆斯特朗借调了迈尔斯，其他人都留在中央。也许真的打个哈欠，站在身后的霍克艾会戳他一下？那样也好，哪怕是表示不满也能让人轻松一点……

就在这时，会议室的门忽然打开了。法尔曼少尉快步走进来，不顾全场比他军衔高的官员的逼视，径直走到马斯坦身边，俯身在他耳旁低声道：

“准将，有情况，大楼外面集结了大量伊修巴尔人，声称要保护长老们的的安全，但是不肯接受治安官的搜查，气氛很紧张。是否需要暂停会议？”

马斯坦雾蒙蒙的大脑立刻警醒起来，他思考了几秒钟，很快地扫视了一圈会议室，伊修巴尔长老坐在他的正对面，距离门口最近，却没有挨着任何穿蓝色制服的军人，这种看似自然而然的隔离让他心里隐约有些不安。

“迈尔斯呢？他在哪里？”马斯坦问。

“他……我早上见到过他，但是刚才并不在人群里。”法尔曼眯缝着的眼睛稍微睁开了一点，意识到了这个细节的意义。

马斯坦点点头，直接下命令：“拉响警报，立刻通知全楼撤离，你亲自护送六位长老离开，告诉大家保持冷静，不要发生冲突。”然后他看向身后一步远处的霍克艾，“上尉，你跟着我。”

有几个军官注意到了他们的窃窃私语，投来疑惑的目光，随后也接到了同样的命令。马斯坦面不改色地宣布会议暂停，因为接到了消防科的紧急通知，这栋刚建好的大楼有严重的安全隐患，需要立即整修，不适合招待诸位贵宾。

他忍住从军服口袋里拿出手套戴上的冲动，多年的战斗经验让他养成了某种感应危险的直觉，但是之前他答应了伊修巴尔人，不在他们面前使用炼金术，这才换来坐下和谈的机会，然而他的左手拇指和中指还是无意识地紧贴在一起，仿佛随时准备摩擦起火。

军官们面面相觑，互相交换着眼色，但很快准备服从命令，其中一个伊修巴尔长老却慢悠悠地说：“马斯坦准将，伊修巴拉神的子民最擅长克服困难，既然已经走到了这里，就不会因为危险而退缩，我们要求的仅仅是在五大区拥有自己的自治领地，作为对过往战争的补偿，难道中央军部所谓的诚意，连这样的条件也做不到吗？”

马斯坦站起来，不打算接着讨论这个问题，大楼内的警报声已经开始呜呜作响了，四周的墙壁在颇具压迫感的鸣笛声中显得又薄又脆，就像炼金术师不成熟的炼成产物一样。“法案的细节我们之后再谈，现在最重要的是离——”

他没有说完，忽然被一股力量扯着向后倒退了几步，莉莎提高了的声音从身后传来：“准将，趴下！”

只听“砰！”的一声巨响，顶层会议室的天花板中央突然破开了一个窟窿，碎石与断裂的钢筋重重地砸下来，然后是接二连三的爆炸声一层一层地撕裂楼体，马斯坦从办公桌下抬起头，庆幸上方有东西遮挡，他吐出一口灰尘，透过模糊的视线，他看见军官和长老们正匆忙往外跑，男男女女们惊恐的尖叫声和脚步声环绕成一片，他回过头叫道：“上尉？你没事吧？”

“我没事，快走！”霍克艾一把将他捞起来，推着他往窄小的门口走去，然而脚下的地面忽然一歪，被爆炸破坏的地板无情地裂开，仿佛有一柄从天而降的巨斧要把整座建筑砍成两半。

真该死，马斯坦在心里骂了句脏话，恐怕没等所有人撤离出去楼就要塌了，从法尔曼走进来的那刻起才不过两分钟！

“等等，上尉，我们不能走。”马斯坦看了她一眼，没有多做解释，而是跪下来双手合十，摇摇晃晃的地板上燃起熟悉的蓝色光晕，看不见的炼成阵将木头石头有机物无机物迅速缝合，渐渐地它们不再散架，被修复成了暂时能够支撑的稳固结构。

他抬起头对霍克艾微笑了一下，“钢仔教我的，很有用。走吧，我们去下一层。”

等他们终于从七层楼下到地面时，大楼里的人员已经全部撤出了，有人立刻向他报告伤亡情况，马斯坦听到死亡人数为零时，神经终于松懈下来，接下来的话他一个字都没听进去，他知道上尉会替他记住重要的事，现在他可以让脑袋放空一会，从头晕目眩中恢复过来。

最后还是不得不用了炼金术，马斯坦在心里叹了口气，也许这样会使之后的谈判更加艰难，但派到东部的炼金术师里只有他可以无阵炼成，在紧急时刻别无选择，如果是爱德在场也会这样做的。

马斯坦暂住的指挥部没有当场倒塌，不过实质上已经成了挂在风中的废墟。军官们不得不分散到少量旅馆和私人家庭里，工程兵们则搭起了许多临时帐篷，给下级官兵们提供住所。

此时马斯坦坐在上尉的车后座上，一点也没有心思想今晚下榻在哪里。善后会议开了两天两夜，终于敲定了接下来各方面的行动方案，处理罪犯、安抚民众、分发必需品、与长老们重新会谈，或者准确地说是没完没了的吵架……迈尔斯归队了，并且说明了无故缺席的原因，事实上正是他发现了溜进指挥部的可疑人士，可惜没来得及阻止事情发生。

马斯坦捏着眉心闭上眼睛，任由疲惫的思维在脑海里伸展。尽管爆炸中无人死亡，他也只是受了点擦伤，然而这场事故绝非意外，伊修巴尔人对军队和炼金术的厌恶超出了他的想象，简直已经深入骨髓，让国家炼金术师参与重建工作也许一开始就是个坏主意，他们带来效率的同时也带来了恐慌，让人想起内乱与仇恨，别说是伊修巴尔人，爆炸发生的那一瞬间他自己也悚然一惊，红莲那张狂妄的脸还历历在目……

霍克艾的声音打断了耳朵里金布利的笑声：

“今晚先去我那里吧，现在已经太晚了，街上不太安全。”她已经开始减速，拐过一个弯后便到了。

“嗯。”马斯坦深吸一口气，回到了现实世界。

车开进夜色深处，在一栋小公寓前慢慢停下，霍克艾的轮廓在车前灯的光下勾出一道柔和的剪影，束好的头发有几丝散落在肩上，金得发亮。马斯坦再次闭上眼睛，试着忍住去拨弄它们的冲动，平时的他可以毫无杂念地直视对方，但现在他知道自己做不到。

“准将？”霍克艾为他拉开车门，几乎是立刻感觉到了马斯坦异样的沉默。

他睁开眼睛，但是没有看向她，而是停顿了一会，然后十分平静又有些抱歉地说：“有些不对劲，上尉，我又看不见了。”

“怎么会……”霍克艾迟疑地伸出右手，在马斯坦眼前晃了晃，她见对方没有反应，一颗心沉了下去，“什么时候开始的？”

“刚才。也许只是暂时的情况……不去医院，”他迅速地在霍克艾说出来之前截道，“我们进去吧。”他把手递给她，然后慢吞吞地挪出车门。

走到公寓门口的短短几步路变得很漫长，夜晚的空气凉爽宜人，但他们之间触碰的地方却是黏稠的，军服外套的摩擦、肩部与手臂偶尔的碰撞，没来得及收拢的几缕金发随风飘过他的鼻尖。

马斯坦听见钥匙滚动着插进门锁的声音，他喜欢听这个，让人产生一种暧昧的联想，又像某个令人安心的答案，仿佛这轻轻的转动能打开一座宝藏，里面有一个真正的家似的。

霍克艾敞开大门，小心地托着他的手肘，让他迈过凸起的门槛。他并不奇怪她住在一楼，她选择住所时总是偏向低楼层，这样一旦发生事故时就能快速跑到街上。

马斯坦摸到了门边的墙，手指伸去够墙壁上的开关，他有点困扰地说：“上尉……也许你……”

然而霍克艾没有动，也没有帮他打开那该死的灯，她忽然轻轻地笑了一声，说：“我知道，准将，我知道的。”

“哦。”马斯坦放下双手，依然站在黑暗里，“你什么时候发现的？”

“刚才，你看了一眼外面的月光。”霍克艾温柔地说。起初她真的以为马斯坦的眼睛再度失明了，她不是炼金术师，对贤者之石没有那种笃定的迷信，如果治疗之后复发了怎么办？她第一反应是想带他去医院，但马上便冷静下来，然后才发现对方是在装病。霍克艾不打算指责上司突如其来的恶作剧，只是安静地陪他进行这心照不宣的游戏。有些时候他们都太需要这一刻了，想要失明一小会、想要抛下这个世界一小会、想要承认自己需要别人比别人需要自己更多。

她关上门，把吸引了马斯坦的月光挡在门外，然后毫无障碍地在黑暗中找到了他的嘴唇。只要稍微仰起头，对方也会稍微低下头，他们之间的默契密不透光，就像开枪射杀敌人一样准确无误。

这晚马斯坦睡在客厅沙发上，坚持不肯进房间，出于什么原因他自己也说不清，也许是因为他们所在的地方太过接近过往的罪孽了，在军规之上又多了一重道德的枷锁，让人不禁为两情相悦而感到愧疚。

他抱住上尉扔给他的被子，十足任性地眯起眼睛，下意识地用玩笑话来驱散这种愧疚，“我感觉好像是你带回家的野男人。”

“准将，”霍克艾无奈地说，顺手帮他塞好被角，“我不会把野男人带回家。”

他微笑了一下，但还是用眼神拒绝了正经客房的邀请，等到霍克艾关上客厅灯回到自己的卧室里去的时候，才低声自言自语道：“要是睡得太好的话，就梦不到你了。”

_罗伊梦见了他们第一次接吻。_

_那时他们在伊修巴尔的战场上重逢，罗伊几乎认不出莉莎了，不是说她的样貌有多大的改变——她依然很美，仿佛时间只在她发间擦身而过——是某种比时间更加残酷的东西改变了她，曾经文静的女孩子忽然变成了坚毅的军人，手中握着夺取敌人性命的长步枪，他一见到那种站立的姿态便知道她必定弹无虚发。有几次他们在战壕里并肩作战，莉莎从不同的隐蔽角落里撤回来，换弹换枪，带上下一轮的补给，军令不特别紧急时就休息一小会，让炼金术师们吸引敌人的注意力。他们在短暂的照面中说起过很多事，但总是被打断，直到战争结束前两天，队伍收到了停火命令，才终于有机会坐下来喝杯热茶。_

_那是一个血红色的黄昏，太阳很快就要沉入地平线，空气里硝烟的味道几乎是宁静的，此时的沙漠仿佛一个无情的神明，无论目睹怎样的人间地狱都绝不动怒，只在烟气升起的时候，才让人觉察到它那亘古而缓慢的呼吸。_

_罗伊拎起茶壶，把烧好的水倒进两个歪歪扭扭的铁皮杯子里，他在莉莎身边坐下，将其中一杯稳稳地递给她，“小心烫。”_

_她微微一笑表示谢意，双手小心地捏着杯子上沿，不让手指被烫到。她很久没有遇到过这样温和而又日常的叮嘱了，平时听到的大多是，埋伏在哪种地形不容易被发现、被发现了如何从敌方狙击手的凝视中脱身……她几乎已经忘了茶杯烫手是值得注意的一件事了。_

_“听说明天你们的小队会先回去，还有炮兵们也是。”罗伊啜了一小口，说起脑中第一个想到的事。_

_莉莎点点头，她也已经收到了撤军的通知。_

_“结束得比我想象的要快……我以为……”她没有说下去，胸口堵塞的某种烦闷与恶心让她说不出话来。她原以为需要杀更多的人，将这片土地上的生灵彻底抹平，才能满足军部上层将领们嗜血的胃口。死在她枪下的每一个都是活生生的人，这毫无疑问，莉莎在战争中莫名产生了一种可悲的错觉，好像时间拖得越长，每一个亡魂分得的注意力就越多，杀死他们的自己便能减少一分残酷，可事实不是这样的，一个人一颗子弹，再没有更多的了。_

_罗伊叹了口气，苦涩地承认道：“是啊，太快了。”他很清楚自己在这种速战速决中起到了什么作用，千万人在弹指间灰飞烟灭，没有什么抵抗可言，他很少跟伊修巴尔人正面对抗，大多数时候见到的只是烧焦的尸体罢了，这里面没有智慧、没有荣耀，只有疯狂。有时他甚至是羡慕莉莎的，因为莉莎用她的双手亲自犯罪，她透过瞄准镜亲眼直视过每一个敌人，如果她想，她可以记起需要赎罪的人的脸，而他不能。_

_莉莎从他简短的话语和长久的沉默中读出了羡慕。这荒谬的直觉几乎令她发笑。_

_“国家炼金术师……是最后的撤离的吧？”_

_“嗯。有一些收尾工作，要回收一些重要物资，大总统也在提防可能的反扑。”罗伊发现自己已经可以自然地摸出上位者的意图了，比起刚刚踏入这片沙漠时，他已经完全变成了另外一个人。所有人都变了，除了修斯，那家伙好像从未变过，他完全不掩饰想回去见格蕾西亚的急切心情，每天晚上向战友们吹嘘女朋友的好，直到说累了之后枕着她的信入睡。修斯梦见的是灯火辉煌的城市之夜，身处在这地狱之中，他却能一直注视着美好的前方，罗伊不知道自己是否也羡慕他，不过说起中央……_

_“回去后有什么打算呢？”罗伊碰了碰莉莎的杯子，让两片铁皮来了个热腾腾的贴面吻，也许是受到了修斯的鼓舞，他也想尝试考虑关于未来的问题。_

_莉莎吹了一口气，茶水上方的白雾蒸腾起来，其实她还没有时间去仔细想这件事，突然被问到了便说：“也许，先回去看望爸爸。”_

_罗伊知道她指的是父亲的墓碑，老霍克艾师父是最后一个离开她的亲人，他去世后不久莉莎也去参军了。先是一个至亲的死亡，紧接着是数不清的陌生人的死亡，它们在时间上的先后仿佛形成了某种奇妙的因果关系，仿佛老霍克艾是打开神秘命运的一道开关。_

_“我也去吧。”_

_莉莎眼中闪过一丝感激的暖意，脸颊不禁微微一红，因为她忽然醒悟到一件事，那就是自己早就料到对方会这样说，因此提出去扫墓就好像在邀约似的……父亲的死亡，这种本该以最大的严肃对待的事，竟成了两人之间共有的暗号。莉莎为自己刚才的话懊悔不已，狙击手的感官总是过于敏锐，以至于令人烦恼，她快速地抿了一口茶，弥补似的说：“有你陪我一起，感觉没有那么丢脸了。”_

_罗伊笑了，很快笑容又黯淡下来，“丢脸的是我才对。如果不是我……”他扫了一眼莉莎贴着战壕土墙的背，在那厚厚的军服下面，藏着一张稀世珍宝，只有他看过，只有他明白，然而此时此刻他不太确定那珍宝是指焰之炼金术还是莉莎本人。如果他早一点、早一点领悟到真正重要的事的话，也许罪行与灾祸都不会发生，她也不必受这样的苦，曾经的他是多么愚蠢啊……_

_莉莎感觉到了他的视线，想起了另一件打算回中央后做的事。她放下茶杯，转过头来正视着罗伊，“有件事想拜托你，请你……不，我不是在请求，我希望你……把我背上的炼金图烧掉吧。”_

_“什么？”罗伊僵住了，他盯着对方，身体几乎无法动弹，在心底里他意识到，这也正是自己想要做的事，只是被莉莎说出来了……他为此感到可怕。_

_“嗯，烧掉它。”莉莎重复道，口中说出如此残酷话语的同时，她的表情却是温柔而放松的，夕阳的最后一点余晖抚过她的脸颊，灼烧大地的太阳终于败下阵来。她注视着罗伊的黑眼睛，慢慢地靠近他，夜晚的微风从战壕里穿过，在第一个吻的缝隙间呢喃道：_

_“我们结束这一切吧。”_

他睡醒的时候霍克艾已经起来了，客厅的窗户半开着，白色纱帘在微风中轻轻飘动，有几颗梦中的沙砾被风吹了进来，和清晨的阳光一起降落在脚边。马斯坦眨了眨眼睛，想起这里是离沙漠最近的一座城市，再往东便是曾经的战区了。他掀开被子坐起来，下意识地摸了摸还带着温度的嘴唇，真倒霉，他关于过去的梦总是缺乏想象力，大脑从来不肯按照他的意志添油加醋，描绘更加活色生香的画面，明明他们早就已经……

“早上好，准将。”霍克艾踩着拖鞋从厨房里走出来。

“早啊，上尉。”马斯坦伸了个懒腰，道完早安后又倒回沙发上，两眼无神地望着天花板。

“请您抓紧时间去洗漱，四十分钟后我们就出发，今天见长老前要跟各个作战小队先碰头，可不能打无准备之仗啊。”

马斯坦缓慢地点头，他从眼角瞥见霍克艾走过，她还没换军服，只穿着懒散的浅蓝色睡衣，头发也没梳上去，她感觉到了目光，回过头说：“准将，早餐在厨房餐桌上了，再不起来要凉了哦。”

“好啊，唉……马上。”马斯坦终于决定起床。

重返东部以来，工作日和休息日的界限变得越来越模糊，他时常感觉一个白天之后又紧接着另一个白天，现在他已经逐渐习惯按霍克艾上尉的着装来判断今天是什么日子了——除了他们一起过夜的时候，日常与日常会在一瞬间混淆起来，井井有条的东西里会掺入杂乱无章，世界突然变得不完美，同时又格外美丽。

允许伊修巴尔人重回故土的议题并没有遇到多少障碍，当年东部内乱的真相揭开后，那场战争已经被定性为“非正义”与“大屠杀”，如今要谈论的不仅仅是消极地为伊修巴尔人去罪化，而是更进一步的战争赔偿和民族政策。

最初起草的《民族平等法案》约定，亚美斯特利斯境内各族享有平等权利和宗教自由，但……凡有“但是”的地方事情就会变得复杂，一部分伊修巴尔人提出，由于历史原因，他们与国内主体民族存在各方面的不相容，因此散落各地的伊修巴尔人往往形成自己的聚居区，因为弱势而时常受到骚扰与驱逐，出于族群保护的考虑，不如以法律形式将自治区的边界确定下来，并且允许在自治区内实施伊修巴拉教法。

马斯坦对这个提议深恶痛绝，但军队里不乏支持的观点，认为这样简单省事，反正亚美斯特利斯人在军事上占据绝对优势。

迈尔斯听说后表示理解地一摊手：“种族隔离的好处显而易见，军部不必应付艰难的过渡期了，要知道亚美斯特利斯人和伊修巴尔人已经互相恐惧仇视了很多年，要是忽然一下子让所有人自由来往的话，冲突肯定难以避免，这里可不像在北方，能摆脱偏见靠实力说话。”

马斯坦直视迈尔斯的红眼睛（现在他已经不戴眼镜了），说：“但是你不认同这种做法？”

“不，”迈尔斯干脆利落地说，“伊修巴尔人太封闭了，复仇的种子最喜欢封闭的土壤，现在他们需要的是走出来，不管是走出伊修巴拉神的怀抱，还是走出过去的历史，是时候向前看了。”

霍克艾向他投去欣赏的一眼，但同时也感到这个男人过于直言不讳，如果让狂热的平等主义者听到刚才的话，说不定会引起争议。

马斯坦点点头，“不是所有伊修巴尔人都希望如此，只是仇恨难以化解，所有人都感到恐惧罢了。前天抓到的罪犯情况怎么样？”

迈尔斯把手中的审讯档案递给马斯坦，说：“他承认是自己干的，还买通了军部的几个工程兵，在大楼里埋下了炸弹，但爆炸时机却不对。”

“时机不对？”

“是的，他在逼问中说漏了嘴，意思是本该配合长老们的谈判进度，用炸弹威胁军部接受条件的，但不知何故提前爆炸了。”迈尔斯忽然挺直腰杆，后退了半步，“是我失职，没有提前发现危险，导致了事故，请准将处分。”

马斯坦与霍克艾交换了目光，彼此都心里有了数，这次事件背后是哪位在长老操纵已经显而易见，那个人也是伊修巴拉教的现任主教。马斯坦思考了片刻，然后忽然笑了笑，说：“好一出歪打正着，我正愁没有突破口呢，犯人有没有承认是受了哪一位的指使？”

“没有，他不肯说出名字。”

“让他开口，不管你用什么方法。霍克艾上尉，你陪迈尔斯中校一起去，今天之内拿到口供。”

“是！”两位军官领命，向马斯坦行了个礼后便离开了。

迈尔斯走在前面领路，带着霍克艾穿过往临时关押所七弯八拐的走廊。他介绍说这里从前是伊修巴尔人的一座畜牧场，后来战争中改造成了补给站，再后来军队撤退时又将它焚毁了。

霍克艾点点头，没有说话。其实她很清楚这是什么地方，当年最后离开战场的罗伊奉命清扫无法带走的物资，命令是：一粒谷子也不准留下。炙热的太阳在天上冷酷地注视着他，几声轻响之后，东部战区接壤的大片土地被烧得寸草不生。

“……准将真的肯放手让我去审问罪犯吗？”迈尔斯突然说，语气里有些嘲讽的意味，“现在局势紧张，如果出了什么状况，发生伤亡，我不就成了破坏和平的人吗？”

霍克艾微微一笑，说：“准将相信你。而且，我想他那样说的意思是，如果出了意外，他会负全责的。”

迈尔斯“啧”了一声，心里暗暗感叹马斯坦支使人的本事。然后他打开一扇虚掩着的门，拉起整条走廊上的灯，转过头对霍克艾说：“犯人暂时关押在这里，地方有些简陋，不过他不会炼金术，最擅长的只是发脾气罢了。”

霍克艾跟着他来到一座显然是新建起来的牢房前，三面灰白色的墙壁夹着一重铁幕，那应该是某个炼金术师不久前才炼成的。

把临时指挥部搞得兵荒马乱的罪犯看起来还很年轻，不到二十岁的样子，眼睛里有某种毫无章法的狂热生气。有另一名军官正在审问他，然而这个青年一见到迈尔斯出现，便抛下问话的人，站起来扒住栏杆，语气激烈地大骂迈尔斯是投敌的叛徒，还有“伊修巴拉神会降罪于你”之类的话。

迈尔斯不为所动，这样的话他听过太多，早已习惯了。他走上前去，直视着另一双红眼睛说：“抱歉，我不信仰任何神，任何神也都诅咒不了我。如果伊修巴拉真的存在的话，伤害无辜的人难道不会让你的神蒙羞吗？‘忍痛亦可眠，施痛不可眠’，你的大主教没有教过你吗？”

“无辜……”栏杆后的伊修巴尔人睁大了眼睛，“你怎么敢……你们没有一个是无辜的人，没有一个！我只恨不能……”他的脸上显出痛苦的神色，握住栏杆的双手颤抖着，“如果伤害无辜的人能帮上忙……”

另外那名审讯军官突然冷笑了一声，说：“那可太不走运了！你的计划完全失败了，军部一个人也没有死——”

“少尉！退下吧，这里没有你的事了。”迈尔斯立刻制止了那人乱说话的嘴。

然而这句话在已经说了出来，伊修巴尔人显然受到了打击，他后退了一步，低头看向自己的双手，表情里混杂着厌恶和悔恨，以及——霍克艾不确定自己有没有看错——一点点庆幸的意味。

迈尔斯无声地叹了口气，他面无表情地注视着栏杆后那个所谓的“同胞”，忽然感到十分疲倦，他还以为在这个地方可以摘下眼镜，以自己的本来面目生活，而不是从一个标签转移到另一个标签里。

“中校，”霍克艾忽然说，“请让我进去跟他谈谈。”

迈尔斯犹豫了一下，但是他见霍克艾脱下军服外套系在腰上，露出背带上别着的两把手枪时，便点了点头。

牢房的铁门打开了，伊修巴尔人立刻警惕地盯住来访者，他的脸上闪现出一丝困惑，但也像迈尔斯一样马上注意到了对方有枪。

“莱尔，是吗？”霍克艾叫出他的名字，从容地抽出其中一把，用了三秒钟把它拆成了废铁，然后是另一把，她把武器的残骸随手丢在地上，平静地注视着犯人，“我叫莉莎·霍克艾，放心，我不是来杀你的。”

她的话音刚落，莱尔忽然朝她猛冲过来，显然想抓住机会制服自动送上门的人质，然而这个行动完全在预料之中，霍克艾敏捷地躲过了突如其来的冲撞，一手带住莱尔的右臂，轻松地一扭，在比三秒更短的时间内便把犯人压在了地上，她单膝压住对方的背，另一只手解下那件军服外套，迅速地将莱尔双手反绑了起来。

“我只是想说几句话，我需要你安静地听。”她说。

迈尔斯呼出一口气，他刚才差点要冲进去了，但显然上尉知道自己在做什么。

莱尔因为被女人瞬间制服而感到惊愕，甚至于有些羞赧，瞪着血红的眼睛说不出话来。霍克艾掰开他紧握的拳头扫了一眼，放轻了声音：“你不是好打斗的人，也没有怎么握过枪吧？是伊修巴拉教的祭司？”

莱尔愣了一下，随即反驳道：“跟你没关系！你又懂得什么？”

“你在战争中失去了父母，跟随大主教到处流亡才活了下来，他就像你的父亲一样，是令人敬仰的人吧？”

莱尔闭上嘴不说话。他的眼神偶尔碰上了霍克艾的，便立即躲闪过去，因为知道自己是很难掩饰情绪的人，于是干脆低下头把表情也藏住。

霍克艾慢慢松开他，让他靠墙坐着，莱尔一脸厌恶地盯着地上的枪支碎片，不知是在愤恨自己无法碰到它们，还是仅仅厌恶枪支本身。

“拆开来看就只是很简单的几块金属而已，”霍克艾也在他对面坐下来，开始动手组装，“但是却很致命，从前在伊修巴尔的时候，我用它杀了很多人，当然，不是这两把。”

“你……你这凶手！”莱尔咬着牙怒吼道，深色的脸颊上也显出激动的红晕来，他为自己刚刚有一瞬间放下防备而感到羞耻，他不明白为什么这样年轻美丽的女人也会是杀人犯，也许亚美斯特利斯人就是这样，如果他们连伊修巴尔的孩童都不放过，那么女人又为什么不可以成为兵器呢？

“你说的对，而且我至今没有受到该有的惩罚，甚至因为手上的鲜血得到了奖章。我想如果伊修巴拉神在看着我们的话，它也会承认这个世界是多么不公平。我有一次在战场上听到了大主教对神说话，可是无论他怎样哀求，都没有得到回应。”

“对神说话……大主教？”

“那个时候的主教，应该是叫罗格·罗。”霍克艾记得很清楚，“那时我在寻找狙击点，走进了一座倒塌的神殿，他就在那里，跪在半座神像面前祈祷……”

狙击手的脚步总是很轻，她来到他身后的时候，没有引起一点注意。烈日被废墟切割成不规则的影子，在碎石瓦砾间斑驳跳动着。主教一遍一遍地问，要怎样才能救伊修巴尔人呢？没有人回答他，只有远处的枪声、炮声和万物粉碎的声音绵延不绝。最后他不再发问了，只是用头去撞那座连自己也难以保全的神像，为这个无人解救的世界泣不成声。

莉莎伏在距离主教不到十米远的地方，透过瞄准镜注视着他，有好几次手指已经按在了扳机上，但始终没能按下去。

“我曾经为要不要开枪犹豫过很多次，但那只是在大脑里做的思维实验，为自己想象中的道德心而感动罢了，事实上别人命令我杀人的时候我没有一次犹豫过，直到那天……我没有杀他，那是我第一次做了真正的选择，我希望我不会后悔，可是……”

罗格·罗不知从哪里得到了神启，认为牺牲自己能换取数万同胞的生路，他去找了布拉德利大总统，但却被无情地拒绝了，因为一个人的性命在布拉德利的眼中只是十万分之一个贤者之石，根本没有交换多个生命的价值可言。

后来他死了，和同去的伊修巴尔人被集体枪杀。

“我记得他，”莱尔的声音开始哽咽，那时他还只有十岁，“是当众处决，我想冲出去，但是被主教拉住了……”是从那个时候起，新任的主教带着他到处逃跑，可是他们已经不剩下任何一座神殿了。他抬起头来看向霍克艾，红色的眼睛里泛着泪光，这样的眼睛总是让人心惊，它们发光的时候多么像贤者之石。

“好不容易做了正确的事，结果却没能救到任何人。可是我不会自大到认为自己能改变一切，一个人做正确的选择有什么用呢？要千百个人、上万个人、大部分人都这样做，世界才会变好吧？”霍克艾反复摩挲着双枪，仿佛在检视自己前后两颗不同的心，“拆解后再复原的武器永远只是武器，可是人却不一样，人是可以改变的。”

莱尔注视着她，第一次坦然地注视着她，脱口而出道：“你告诉我这些……是在请求我的原谅吗？”

“不，”霍克艾摇摇头，“我是在请求你的不原谅。当你明白你为什么而不原谅的时候……为仇恨、为暴力而不原谅，那你就会知道什么是该做的事了。”

审讯很快结束了。

霍克艾上尉拿回了军服外套，迈尔斯与她并肩走着，送她回去临时指挥部。他们一路保持着沉默，谁也没有说话。直到霍克艾礼貌地请他留步，迈尔斯才停下目送她离开，自嘲的笑容又一次爬上嘴角。

“啧，真是的，说什么准将相信我……马斯坦那家伙相信的是你啊。”

斯卡掀开斗篷，向守在门口的士兵露出手臂上的纹身，毫不意外地对上了一双惊恐的眼睛。近来他感觉周围的气氛明显变得紧张了，听说新政即将颁布的伊修巴尔人从全国各地涌入，金发碧眼的军官们被褐肤红眼的平民包围，突然间从大多数变成了少数，许多人感到不习惯。

“你……你就是……”索福斯中士下意识地握住枪，往墙边瑟缩了一下，然后他想起之前接到的命令，便退开一步，不情不愿地说：“请……请进，马斯坦准将正在等您。”

长着可怕纹身和凶恶面孔的伊修巴尔人——一年前还是全国通缉的罪犯，而且据说专门杀害国家炼金术师，如今却成了军部的座上宾，这叫他怎么也想不明白，也许政治问题不是中士应该过问的事。索福斯敲了敲门，然后旋开门把手，一边发着抖一边鼓起勇气对伊修巴尔人说：“请您……不要乱来！我……我可是会开枪的！”

斯卡沉默地看了他一眼，然后径自走进了办公室。

马斯坦从文件堆中抬起头，见到来人并没有露出惊讶之色，只是示意他坐下，也不寒暄，开口便直入主题：“调查结果怎样？有什么好消息吗？”

斯卡从外套里拿出一本厚厚的笔记，扔到他的桌子上，说：“共计两千二百四十一人，每一个我都谈过了，情况都记录在里面。先提醒你一下，这不是所有人，但是应该可以代表大部分伊修巴尔人的想法。”

“辛苦了，非常感谢。”马斯坦打开笔记本，前几页是梳理整齐的目录，接下来是聚集在东部的各类人群访谈记录，不同年龄段的、不同性别的、不同出身的……以及他们对待新的民族政策的真正想法。他匆匆浏览了几篇，还有最后的小结，试图在脑海中将那些遥远的不认识的伊修巴人同前几日一同开会的长老们联系起来。

“这位大主教，看来现在是聚落里最有影响力的人？”马斯坦指着笔记中的一幅画像问道，那个人就是指挥部大楼爆炸前对他说话的长老。

“可以这么说，他是罗格·罗之后继任的伊修巴拉大主教，大屠杀后的那段日子里带领大家度过了很多难关，是不少人的精神支柱。不过也有人批评他太过专横，不管是教内还是教外的事都想要插手。”

“麻烦了……”马斯坦叹了口气，“其他长老呢？把他们的情况都告诉我吧。”

经历了半年多的实地人口调查，斯卡对伊修巴尔人的想法几乎了如指掌，随便提一个名字，他都能说出此人的家庭状况和社会关系。马斯坦听着他侃侃而谈，内心惊异于对方发生身上的巨大变化，那个寡言少语、只以暴力为交流方式的人已经完全脱胎换骨，如果说从前的斯卡一心以自己的双手为族人复仇的话，那么如今的他是用眼睛在观察、用耳朵在听、用心在感受，这些变化甚至连斯卡自己也没有意识到。

“……他们认为，要想重建家园，不跟亚美斯特利斯人合作是不可能的，问题在于怎样相信军方所谓的合作不是个骗局。”斯卡说完，端起桌上的茶杯一口喝干，又继续道：“还有第三种，认为不必要起冲突也不必要合作，最好的策略是向军方争取尽可能多的战争赔偿，因为只有拿到手的东西才最令人感到安全。”

“嗯，我明白了，”马斯坦点点头，“这些信息很有帮助。顺便我想知道，你的同胞们对你足够信任吗？你为军部做这么多事，他们不会认为你是伊修巴尔人的叛徒？”

斯卡眯起眼睛，语气冷淡地说：“罗伊·马斯坦，我不是为了军部，更加不是为了你。这是我亏欠我的族人的，因为我从前没能以最好的方式拯救他们，只是这样而已。”

他站起来，重新披上斗篷，居高临下地俯视着名义上的“长官”。“你不是也一样吗？比起担心我，不如担心自己，如果事实证明你不过是个军部的走狗，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你，即使你有贴身狙击手也保不了你的性命。”

自他进来之后马斯坦第一次笑了，因为对方说出真话反而放下了心。

“真可怕啊，炼金术师杀手先生，幸好狙击手小姐不在，不然她会怪我太不小心的。不过你说得对，”他忽然正色道，“我也不是在为军部做事。这些都是因为……我也亏欠我的国民。”

伊修巴尔人离开之后，索福斯一脸紧张地跑到马斯坦跟前，立正行了个军礼，结结巴巴地问准将是否遇到了危险，是否需要什么？

马斯坦有些莫名其妙地打量了一番新人，然后想起了对方的名字，于是他把空茶杯往前一推，说：“那请你帮我再倒杯茶吧，索福斯中士，刚才那家伙把我的喝了。”

\-----------时光的分割线----------

爱德华·艾尔利克再次踏上这片土地的时候，是1944年初春。

这天清晨下着小雨，火车缓缓驶入东部边界，鸣笛声仿佛被雾气包裹着一样听不真切，他有点难以想象，自己是真的回家了。爱德离开亚美斯特利斯已经将近三年，在新国的政治泥淖中逗留了太久，纷争与内乱切断了他与故土的联系。

刚到第一个站时，他在短暂停车的五分钟里匆匆冲进月台，找到电话打给家里，温莉的声音听起来好像还没睡醒，两人讲了好几句话之后她才“啊！”的惊呼一声：“原来不是在做梦啊！”

他说一切都好，四肢齐全，顺利的话中午就能到家，但阿尔和梅还留在新国，帮姚麟处理一些事，不出半年也会回来。然后火车又重新开动，爱德再次回到沉默的车厢，大部分乘客还在沉睡中，一些脸上挂着微笑，一些皱着眉头，亚美斯特利斯人的面容让他感到久违的熟悉。

一旦醒来就再也睡不着了，爱德窝在座位上，无聊地注视着车窗外掠过的风景，雨丝斜斜地刮擦着玻璃窗，视线变得毛毛躁躁的。他想站起来走动一下，便去乘务室要了几份昨天的报纸，这条线路上只有中央日报和东部的地方报，但也足够消磨时间了。爱德随手翻了翻，惊异地发现所有报纸都是黑白色的，要说早在十几年前，多数报章印刷品就已经是彩色的了，他展开其中一份，只见在刊名标题下多了一行黑色的小字，写着国丧期将在三月二十日结束，并深切哀悼……

“谁？”爱德睁大了眼睛，凑近去看死者的名字，“罗伊·马斯坦大总统及其副官莉莎·霍克艾少将……”他震惊得差点从座位上掉下去，连忙手忙脚乱地抓起另外几份，很快也找到了相同的内容，国丧期持续一个月，从葬礼日开始，那么就是说，马斯坦和霍克艾在二月二十一日以前就……

“怎么可能？！”爱德大声道。

坐在对面的乘客被他一下子惊醒了，是一位戴着羊毛帽子的老太太，她不满地嘟哝了几句，看见爱德之后又微笑起来，“亲爱的，你做噩梦了吗？”

“这可比噩梦还糟。”爱德掏出怀表看了一眼时间，如果要换线转车去中央，再过两站就必须下了，利赞布尔明明就在眼前，但是现在他回家的心情完全被坏消息打散了，怎么会这样，怎么可能是真的，他离开的时候一切都还好好的啊……马斯坦那混蛋！

老太太捡起被他捏皱的报纸，扫到头条的标题，“怎么了？新的大总统候选人你不喜欢吗？”

爱德摇了摇头，他才不关心什么大总统选举……但是，等等，他指着那行细细的国丧讣告，问道：“马斯坦……大总统，他是怎么死的？抱歉，我出国太久了，很多消息都没有听说过。还有霍克艾，他们遇到什么事了吗？”

老太太摘下帽子，饶有趣味地打量了一番这个远行归来的中年人，他留着一头长发，在脑后束成马尾，金发金瞳，是过目很难忘记的长相，他的年纪显然不轻了，但是言行举止之间流露出某种少年气质，使他显得比实际年龄要小一些。

“很难说，我听到的是，前任大总统在克赛尔克赛斯视察工程的时候意外染病，然后救治无效去世了。”

爱德好一会说不出话来，他怎么也无法相信，焰之炼金术师会这样死去，死于急病？那个做什么事都胸有成竹的人，竟然会被某种不讲理的东西夺去生命？

“那……霍克艾少将呢？”

“她的死因没有公布，不过两个人是一起下葬的，所以我猜也许她也染病了吧。亲爱的，这对你来说可能很突然，但是人老了就得面对各种各样的危险啊，上天愿意留我们到什么时刻，都得看它的心意。”

爱德陷进座椅里，一只手按着太阳穴，努力消化着这些信息，可他依然什么也不明白，大佐和中尉（他一直习惯这样叫那两个人，无论他们升迁到什么级别）就这样离开了吗？整件事中唯一有真实感的是——他们是一起离开的。

爱德不自觉地用机械腿轻轻敲击地面，金属质感的咚咚声可以让他冷静下来，这里面一定有什么不对劲的地方……他重新翻开报纸，今天各大头条报道的都是新任大总统的选举情况，在前任葬礼后不到一个月，这个国家到底发生了什么？某种强烈的不安与伤感在他的心头盘旋不去。火车逆着雨点，窗外朦胧的树影在雨中奔跑，车轮转动的声音是如此熟悉啊！许多许多年前，艾尔利克兄弟也曾经这样，怀着对前途命运的无知与勇气，一路追寻他们生命的谜底。爱德相信自己的直觉，他知道这一次他的终点会是另一个谜，一个他所不了解的——关于马斯坦与霍克艾的谜。

TBC

注1：漫画结尾大佐貌似是上将的军衔，不过应该不是打完瓶中小人后立刻就升那么高的，所以本文设定里他在FA结局后第二年只是升了一级，中尉也是。

注2：不太确定军部的上下班时间，不过看03的话他们似乎周六也要上班，做军部走狗也是蛮辛苦的啊……


	2. （二）

黄昏时分，列车终于抵达中央市。潮湿的雾气已经散去了，城市的灯火渐次点亮，爱德把报纸叠好收进行李箱，有点茫然地回到了现实世界。他拎着箱子走下月台，挤进流动喧闹的人群中。

亚美斯特利斯的首都总是给人一种熟悉又陌生的感觉，就好像它并非自己的家，而是某个朋友的家。三年未见，他能感觉到这里有了些新变化，但一时说不出具体是什么。

“爱德？爱德叔叔？”一个同样熟悉又陌生的女声飘过耳畔，带着某种真诚的喜悦。

爱德回头张望，看向车站出口外面不远的地方，认出了艾丽西亚·修斯的脸。她的样貌与上次见面相比几乎没有改变，只是头发剪短了些，翠绿的大眼睛明亮如初。她穿着黑色制服，朝他挥了挥手，然后一路小跑过来。

“好久不见，艾丽西亚……”爱德走近看才发觉她其实成熟了不少，制服肩章上多了一颗星星，早已不是印象中刚毕业的小姑娘了，但她还是扑上来给了他一个大大的拥抱，就像小时候那样。

爱德也被这快乐的情绪感染，不自觉绽开了笑容，“你长高了……格蕾西亚好吗？”

“是鞋子的原因！”艾丽西亚用鞋跟在地面敲了敲，苦恼地说：“早知道出门穿双舒服点的……我们都好，你刚回国？行李呢？”

爱德示意脚边的一大一小两个箱子，除此之外就没有其他随身物品了，刚才一路上思绪十分混乱，他根本没考虑到中央市后落脚在哪里，从前大佐为他和阿尔在军部留了一间闲置的宿舍，方便他们偶尔路过时下榻，然而后来因为他们太久没去中央，宿舍楼已经改建了。

艾丽西亚注意到他一瞬间的犹豫，善解人意地说：“你还没找住的地方吧？走，车就停在那儿，妈妈见到你一定会很高兴的……”

爱德点了点头，提起行李箱。“那就添麻烦了，我正好也有些事想问你们。”

格蕾西亚和艾丽西亚大约十二年前搬过一次家，如今母女俩住在靠近中央大学附近的一所公寓里。房子的陈设和修斯在的时候没什么两样，布置得依然温馨宜人，但墙上的照片还是显出了时间的流逝，修斯的身影越来越稀疏，女儿慢慢长大，上小学、中学、大学、工作……他却没有在一张照片里变老。

爱德回过头来，恍惚中仿佛见到了年轻时的格蕾西亚太太，短发绿眼，脸上永远带着温柔谅解的笑容，他眨了眨眼睛，才发现眼前的女人已经头发半白了，身形也瘦了一些，不过腰杆仍然挺得很直。

“今天来不及做苹果派了，不过有炖菜，快坐下吧，过一会就开饭了。”

爱德听话地挨着桌子坐下，格蕾西亚一直记得他从小喜欢吃炖菜和苹果派，每次来拜访都会做许多好吃的。他不好意思地笑了笑，然后低头去帮艾丽西亚铺桌子放餐具。这次回乡他好像很容易想起过去的事，也许是因为突然知道熟识的人去世了，许多被遗忘的事便一下子涌上心头。

艾丽西亚找出两瓶苹果酒，代替来不及做的派，一边倒酒一边问起阿尔方斯和梅的情况。“原来新国还在动乱吗？最近国内也发生了很多事，大家都没有余力关注邻国了，每天都忙得像飞一样……”她的声音低下去，“你也听说了吧？马斯坦大总统和霍克艾少将的事？”

“嗯，我今天在回来的火车上才知道，所以就立刻来中央了。到底发生了什么事？他们……遇到什么了吗？”爱德怀疑他们并非自然死亡，但克制住了直白发问的冲动，他不想用尖锐的话引起她关于谋杀的联想。

艾丽西亚没有马上回答，她的眉头微微蹙着，仿佛自己也感到困惑不解，但并不是受到情绪上的困扰，她说：“我不确定，现在还没有证据显示是死于非命，这主要是因为，大总统的尸体没有找到。”

“没有尸体？”

“是的，下葬的是一具空棺，虽然对外公布的不是这样。”艾丽西亚这次很快地回答道，“但霍克艾少将……她确实已被证实死亡，只是死因没有定论。”

“那之后的调查呢？”爱德追问道。

艾丽西亚叹了口气，无力地说：“没有调查，没有，什么也没有。我一直在试着争取权限，联系当时的验尸官和医生，但是……”显然她遇到了某种阻力，“我想过去克赛尔克赛斯试验场看看有没有线索，因为马斯坦去过那里之后就没有回来，回来的只有霍克艾，然而没有特别许可根本进不去……”

“不过我不会就此止步的，”她端起苹果酒喝了一口，“已经有别的头绪了，只是需要再做点工作。”

艾丽西亚说话的神态有些神似当年的修斯，她的聪明劲也非常像他，不知她当初选择去读法学院，后来又进入法院工作是否也是受到了父亲的激励。一天之内受到了太多人与事的冲击，爱德不由得感到一阵恍惚，心脏好像被攫住了一样既激动又难受……明明那已经是死去多年的人，明明他早已习惯了四海为家。

他看了一眼墙上修斯和罗伊的合照，说：“我也来帮忙吧，跟你一起调查，毕竟我现在的身份还是亚美斯特利斯的外交大使，总能派上一点用场。再说……再说，怎么能放着马斯坦那家伙死得不明不白呢？”

艾丽西亚感激地点点头，正想说话，听到格蕾西亚从厨房里出来的脚步声，便赶紧道：“先别说这些了，我不想让妈妈担心。”

格蕾西亚的手艺就像爱德记忆里一样好，他埋头在盘子里大口吃饭，让腾腾的热气遮住自己的眼睛，边吃边含糊地说起跟阿尔在新国的经历，但他不能说太多，于是便将话题转到年轻人的身上。“今天怎么会去车站？要去什么地方吗？”

“不是哦，艾丽西亚去纪念馆讲课了。”格蕾西亚的脸上掩饰不住的骄傲，“我听说所有新任的助理法官都要去一次，有好多学生参加呢！”

爱德便笑着举杯，祝贺艾丽西亚升职。他知道那个地方，是中央车站附近的伊修巴尔大屠杀纪念馆，当时大佐和中尉向社会征集了很多内乱时期的军用物品、文字记录和私人收藏，然后让谢斯卡整理编纂那些庞杂的资料，最后建设为大型展馆。20年落成的时候，中央军和东方军列队在纪念馆前鸣炮志哀……后来它又层层扩建，加上了前后的历史部分，如今已经成了中央市的地标之一。

“艾丽西亚还记得吗？那天你也在的，但是听到炮声吓得眼泪汪汪的，还问我是谁的葬礼呀？”格蕾西亚的脸上浮起回忆的微笑，“一转眼都这么大了……”

夜晚在她们的谈话间再次变得雾蒙蒙的，爱德看见艾丽西亚的时候也想起了自己的孩子，原本今天就能见到他们了，但是归家之日又得延后，温莉一定会失望吧，虽然她在电话里没有表现出来。她总是不肯先说出让爱德留下的话，好像这是某种不能退让的倔强，仅仅因为她足够爱足够坚强……他们两个的性格截然不同，唯独这一点非常相似。这些年来爱德越发感到命运中的许多事情都早已注定，不知该说这是年龄增长的经验回馈，还是变老带来的副作用。

“……是真的！这个案例每年法学院都必讲！”艾丽西亚正一手举着汤匙向妈妈解释她的演讲课题，“因为关联到新法和旧法的层级关系、种族歧视判例的双重标准、军事法庭的管辖范围……”

爱德对这些专业术语了解不多，自从15年从门里回来之后，他失去了炼金术的能力，决定从此离开军队，便与军事法庭说再见了。那时他痛快地把辞职信甩到大佐的办公桌上，连带着那枚人人艳羡的银怀表。马斯坦快速地看完信，脸上浮现出意料之中的笑容，干脆地说：“批准，恭喜你从今天开始不再是军部走狗了。”

“真的？我还以为……”爱德睁大了眼睛，本来准备好要挨上一番刁难和嘲弄才能让大佐放他走的。

“你以为什么？钢仔，你不适合当军人，所以走吧，你还有自己的事要做，不是吗？”马斯坦转过身不再看他，视线落在窗外的云上，“对了，以后不应该再叫你‘钢仔’了……爱德。”

前炼金术师注视了他一会，默默地低头鞠了个躬，然后便离开了。

\-----------时光的分割线----------

“不适合当军人？可是……”莱尔站得笔直，语气却开始不知所措。

“三年前因为破坏公物罪留下了案底，我不知道当初军校是怎么接受你入学的，为什么会出这么大的差错。”马斯坦把学员档案翻得乱七八糟，眉心挤作一团。霍克艾凑到他耳边小声提醒道，“您忘记了，是因为指证了伊修巴尔大主教的违法行为，功过相抵，后来大总统为了表示民族友好，破例让他进的军校。”

马斯坦在心里“对哦！”了一声，想起了这个关键证人，但表情依然纹丝不动，他扫了一眼夹在档案中的成绩单，各科分数都不错，无违纪记录，按军校的评级建议，毕业后授予上士军衔。

“果然还是因为那件事吗？”莱尔低下头，一直担心的事终究还是逃不过。他因为对自己过去犯的错感到羞耻，在学校加倍努力想改变别人对他的印象，然而……

马斯坦打量着他，仿佛能读出他心里的想法，“三年前伊修巴拉大主教是因为你才去坐了牢吧，你对自己的同胞犯罪有什么看法？”

“跟任何人犯罪的看法一样，准将，应该抓捕归案，交给法律制裁。”莱尔立正答道。

“但是你只被拘押了四个月就放出来了，你认为法律对自己公正吗？还是说，现在伊修巴尔人比起亚美斯特利斯人其实更受到优待？”

莱尔愣住了，眼睛里流露出难以掩饰的失望与愤怒，他想起在军校时就常常被嘲讽，说他是借本族人的悲惨过去而被破格录取的，根本就不配跟其他人当同学。“伊修巴尔人现在可是高等种族啊！”——他们如是说。他原以为马斯坦准将会跟别人不一样。

“我……我很幸运，但我不认为我的族人也都这样幸运。”莱尔偷偷瞧了一眼霍克艾，她看起来若有所思，但她在场这件事莫名给了他一点说话的勇气。“所以我希望至少能学有所用，帮助我的族人摆脱这种不幸，我知道一个人的力量很渺小，但是，一定有我可以做的事……如果现在的我配不上那种优待的话，我希望……有一天能成为配得上的人，这就是我的愿望。”

马斯坦凝视着他一言不发，他的目光穿过莱尔看向了久远以前的过去，曾经有过一个伊修巴尔人，也立下宏愿说要从军队内部改变世人的种族偏见，后来却死于命运最可怕的玩笑。

“准将？”霍克艾从背后戳了戳他。

“好，既然这样……呃，”马斯坦回过神来，从档案夹里抽出一张纸来刷刷地写字，“那么从下士开始吧，没有意见的话，上尉，劳烦你带他去人事局报道，说明一下情况。”

霍克艾露出一个很浅的微笑，好像对方的反应完全在她意料之中。

莱尔跟在霍克艾身后，想说话又闭上了嘴。至今为止他也不确定要怎样表现得更像个军人，在军校的两年多里他一直努力去适应环境，不管是异族的文化还是军队的生活。自从新政策实施以来，伊修巴尔人的处境改善了很多，拥有跟亚美斯特利斯一样的公民权，宗教和习俗得到法律上的承认，可以自由地去国内外的任何地方，可是莱尔依然感觉他在哪里都像个异类。从前跟着伊修巴拉大主教当祭童的日子一去不复返了，从他“背叛”大主教的那天起，他就已经失去了唯一的亲人。

霍克艾觉察到了他的沉默，稍微放慢了脚步，让他跟上来。“马斯坦准将说的话并不是针对你，请不要太介意。”

“不，不是……”莱尔窘迫地说，“我很感谢他。我知道当初为了帮我减刑他也出了力，是我让人失望了。”

“今后就是新的开始了，打起精神来吧。”霍克艾微笑道，“不过，去了中央之后，务必要谨言慎行，那里比起东方市更加敏感，高官也更多，像准将那样凶的人随处可见哦！”

说完两个人都大笑起来。然而霍克艾内心知道，她绝不像自己表现出来的这样坦荡，事实上当初她和马斯坦是利用了莱尔摇摆不定的心理才取得大主教的犯罪证据的，是为了钓大鱼而向小鱼示好。

那次审讯之后，她回办公室找马斯坦，那人正在读一本很厚的笔记，听完汇报后说：

“做得好，上尉。那么可以借此机会更进一步了，我派人稍微调查了一下，大家的想法已经大致了解了。之后法案定稿要开听证会正式征询意见，六位长老将代表所有伊修巴人投票，大主教最倾向于种族隔离和教区自治，这会带来很多隐患，你知道我有多讨厌这个，所以要尽量避免他得到支持，最好能够孤立他。证明他在背后操纵引发了爆炸案，这是其一，另外还有，其他几位长老对他肯定心存不满，甚至是嫉妒，至少不会愿意让他专权，做全族的代理人，这样就有我们操作的机会了……”

“您的意思是，我需要从罪犯那里拿到尽可能多的对大主教不利的证词，然后赶在听证会前揭露出来？”

“概括得很精准，上尉。”马斯坦的语速慢下来，他凝视着霍克艾，发现对方并没有看回来，“怎么了，出什么问题了吗？”

“没有，我这就去办。”她立刻答道。

霍克艾扪心自问，其实在那个时候，她便有预感到后来发生的一切，一个模糊的、悲哀的预感，像早晨飘进窗户的沙砾一样，落在光滑的地板上，但他们身处在某种巨大的洪流中，谁都无暇去想这其中的因果。

霍克艾当然没有让马斯坦失望，莱尔十分信任她，透露了很多关于大主教的细节，除了教唆犯罪一事证据确凿之外，还发现了可能存在的贪污和私刑问题，迈尔斯带着这些问题在伊修巴尔人之间搜集证据、散播消息，果然有所斩获。

然而矛盾的是，在平等法案通过以前，伊修巴尔人无法适用于一般的民法和军事审判法，过渡期内发生的犯罪问题都是就地关押，大主教并未上审判席，就被扔进监狱了。莱尔对那些有预谋的谈话和背后的意图一无所知，还以为大主教是因为自己的选择而入狱，他为此而愧疚不已，以至于一直不敢去探望对方。

霍克艾回想起这些往事，心情不禁有些沉重，他们的确取得了胜利，但那份胜利绝不是完美无缺的。从人事局离开后，她在路上撞见法尔曼，那人手中抱着厚厚的一摞文件，说要拿给准将签字。

“做完这件事，我们在东部的工作就告一段落了，很快就可以回中央市了。”法尔曼的声音里带着雀跃，“听说准将打算给我请功升一级，是真的吗？”

霍克艾点点头，刚才她也顺便向人事局打听了，这次法尔曼主导起草了农业复苏计划，完成的话是大功一件，升职很有希望。

法尔曼的高兴多少提亮了一点她的心情，也确实值得高兴，在东部这几年里他们所做的事，要说载入史册也不为过，他们所梦想的未来，正在一步一步接近了……

1919年末，半个马斯坦小队在初雪后的早晨坐上了回中央的火车，车窗外天与地相接的远方闪烁着炫目的银光。前一夜的雪下得如暴风雨般猛烈，法尔曼说这种程度是五十年不遇，是个好兆头，来年春天的播种一定会顺利的。

“即使是这片死亡的土地，也能长出绿色吗……上尉，我们想做的事，应该不会比这更难吧？”马斯坦轻声道。

霍克艾凝视着他的侧脸，黑发与雪色映衬分明，然后她说：“嗯，不会的。”

\-----------时光的分割线----------

前任大总统去世后第二十四天，总统府还在封锁中，一队卫兵在墙外来回巡逻，不许任何闲杂人等进入。这里曾经是布拉德利的家，自从他死后，布拉德利夫人带着孩子搬去了别的地方，于是宅子在格拉曼治下空置了一段时间，直到马斯坦上台后又重新启用，变成了半住宅半公务的场所，原宅邸的侧翼改成了秘书室和警卫部，霍克艾就在那里办公。

艾丽西亚在卫兵看不见的地方停好车，忽然有些犹豫地说：“爱德，有一件事……如果你也打算去找出真相的话，我必须要告诉你。”

“这段时间我接触了一些人，就是霍克艾去世前见过的，有好几个告诉我，少将很平静地把工作交接给了他们，就好像她已经知道自己要死了，所以必须处理身后事。可是，难道真是因为生病的吗？如果是这样，为什么不直接公布出来，又有什么可隐瞒的呢？更可疑的是，第一个到达现场，并且负责验尸的医生在葬礼后就失踪了……”

爱德沉思了片刻，现在他不再像刚知道消息时那样震惊到无法思考了，大脑开始集中地处理信息，“霍克艾被发现死亡的地点就是她自己的办公室吗？”

艾丽西亚点点头，她本来打算在白天利用法院的调查许可去一下现场，但因为之前有几个记者伪装成公职人员想闯进去，让看守的卫兵们都警觉了起来，现在行不通了，于是爱德便提议晚上去碰碰运气。两人悄悄地躲进总统府西侧街道旁的灌木丛中，两颗脑袋埋在暗影里，一个士兵刚从他们眼前走过。

“要是有炼金术的话，哪里都可以随便进出……不过，我在新国学了一点炼丹术，虽然主修是医学和植物学，但也不是全无办法。”爱德观察了一阵子总统府高耸的外墙，上面缠绕着一层厚厚的藤蔓，他比了个停下的手势，“就是这里，我没记错的话墙上有一条细缝，我们待会从那里进去，不过得先解决可能发现我们的人。”

爱德从身边的大树旁扯下几根相似的藤条，在两只手上各缠绕了一圈，然后双手合十，一丛微弱的蓝色光晕从指间溢出，艾丽西亚这才发现爱德戴上了手套，在光下隐约能看到织物背面纹着从未见过的图案，想必那就是异国的炼成阵了。

“马斯坦大总统以前也戴这样的手套……”

“没错，我就是跟他学的。”爱德微笑了一下，他还记得那家伙有多离不开焰之炼金术，为了应对弱点被攻击的突发情况，甚至让副官随身带着一打备用。但是他的炼丹术是完全不同的东西，手掌中的光芒熄灭之后，长街对面的藤蔓之墙仿佛受到感应般闪烁起了幽幽的蓝色，细细的藤条在黑暗中迅速伸向路过的士兵，将他牢牢缠住，几朵白色的花苞在微光下绽放，散发出带着甜香的气息，士兵挣扎了几秒之后便歪倒在一边了。

“他……他怎么了？”艾丽西亚捂住嘴惊讶道。

“没事，只是有镇静效果的植物毒素而已，过一阵子他就会醒来了，我们快走吧！”

看似静止又纤细的藤蔓匍匐在墙面上，悄无声息地将那道只有三指宽的裂缝扒开，仿佛某种无声又绝对的力量，待两人通过之后，又将墙面恢复成了原状。

艾丽西亚感叹地说：“这种炼金术我从来没见过……”

“是自然和地气的力量，跟亚美斯特利斯的炼金术原理不同，可以通过植被藏在地下的脉络做到远程炼成。”爱德解释道，其实这也是他研究的医术的一种，只不过对象不是病人，而是生病的土地与环境，在新国时他有大量被毁坏的农田用来做实验，因此在这个领域还颇有心得。

总统府内一盏灯也没有，从前它的主人仍在世的时候，总能看到灯光亮到深夜，不过爱德不需要照明也记得霍克艾的办公室怎么走。

“马斯坦和霍克艾……他们最后的日子是怎样的？”爱德忽然问道。他离开亚美斯特利斯快三年，有一千个日夜没有见过他们了，他想起自己第一次遇见大佐和中尉时才十一岁，正落在人生的谷底，那次见面改变了他和阿尔的一生。

艾丽西亚试着回忆最后一次私下见到那两个人的情景，却发现自己想不起来，不觉有些黯然。“他们……最近几年很少来了，大多数时候只是在庆典之类的活动上见到吧，但他们去克赛尔克赛斯之前我来过一次，因为要送文件给秘书室，就顺便来找霍克艾少将了。”

她还记得小的时候马斯坦和霍克艾经常来家里拜访，给她带各种礼物，总是逗她笑。也许是因为修斯和他们的缘故，小艾丽西亚很长一段时间内都认为，军人是一种很温柔的职业。

两人沉默了一会，各自陷在属于自己的回忆中。

霍克艾的办公室位于三楼，与大总统的办公室之间有一道空中回廊相连接。艾丽西亚拉上厚厚的窗帘，然后打开壁灯，室内的陈设井井有条，仿佛几个小时前她还坐在这里办公，但从家具和各个角落的积灰还是能看出主人已经离开了一段时间。

她绕着地毯走了一圈，不时停下来摸一摸各种家具。“看起来东西都维持原样，没有挪动和毁坏的痕迹……不过，如果生了重病的话，一般来说最后不是会待在医院里吗？”

“霍克艾是那种会工作到最后一刻的人吧。”爱德知道她跟马斯坦都很不喜欢医院，因为待在那里会变得毫无生产力，纯属浪费时间。火车上那个老妇人说的话忽然在他耳边响起，当时他难以置信，觉得命运亏待了那两个人，但现在走进来之后他莫名有种感觉，也许死于疾病真是最好的结果。

“等等，爱德……那里，好像多了一张照片？”艾丽西亚走近靠走廊的那面墙，仔细观察上面挂着的一个个相框，一、二、三……一共八个，“最右边这个以前好像没有啊……”

照片里只有一人一狗，马斯坦拿着肉骨头在逗黑色疾风号，他的样子还很年轻，至少是十几年前拍的老照片了。其他原本就在的照片大多是合照，因为好几张都有修斯，所以艾丽西亚记得很清楚，只有新的这张内容如此简单，既不是表彰荣誉，也不是象征团结。

艾丽西亚小心地托住那个相框，很容易就把它摘了下来，墙里打着一颗螺丝，但是并不牢固，晃了一下就掉在地上了，光线太暗，她便擦了一根火柴凑近去看。

“怎么会这样……”艾丽西亚倒吸一口气，直觉和经验已经告诉了她答案，“爱德，这里不是钉子打进去的洞，是弹孔。”她甩了甩火柴，呼呼地吹了吹差点烫到的手指，“直径比钉子大而且浅，周围有很淡的火药残留物，应该是有什么人为了掩盖射击痕迹，才挂了新相框上去。”

这个发现让爱德有种浑身发冷的感觉，他瞧了一眼老照片中的大佐，又看向弹孔，显然充满温度的旧时光之下藏着某种残酷的现实。“能看出子弹是从哪里来的吗？”

艾丽西亚把相框重新挂回去，然后指了指对面窗户的方向，那是一个十分奇怪的射击角度。“我感觉不太可能是从外面打进来的，因为子弹口径比较大，应该来自手枪。”

此时昏暗的办公室仿佛成了照相馆的暗房，艾丽西亚的话像显影液般悄悄漫过爱德的心头。他慢慢走到霍克艾的桌子旁，拉开椅子坐下，那个可怕的灵感终于击中了他。“也许……是这样呢？”

他没有说下去，只是抬起右手，握成手枪形状，食指搭在太阳穴上，然后他看向艾丽西亚，无声地说出了自己的猜想。

\-----------时光的分割线----------

《民族平等法案》实施两年以来，中央市多了不少伊修巴尔人，大多数亚美斯特利斯人对此已经习惯，不过正如迈尔斯预测的那样，种族之间的摩擦和冲突还是每天都在发生，警察局为了解决种族纠纷事件经常忙得焦头烂额，许多人抱怨自从异族人来了之后街头治安就变差了。

中央军部无奈之下只好派部队协助维持秩序，美其名曰“国民志愿警卫队”，实际上是专门处理跟伊修巴尔人有关的治安事件的，莱尔因为正好是伊修巴尔人，又是军校出身，很自然地被编入了警卫队。

莱尔并不喜欢这份工作，因为每天都要面对各种违法乱纪的同胞，或者遭遇不公对待的同胞，无论哪一种他都要被指着鼻子骂。

“真没想到啊，我这种根本没有银怀表的人也会被叫做‘军部走狗’。”有一天傍晚换班的时候他自嘲地跟队长说。

队长拍了拍他的肩，“往好处想，至少你跟那些烂人不一样。”起初他也不看好这个新兵，担心他偏袒自己人，但莱尔的表现一直都不错，有时甚至过于正派了些，反而会带来困扰。

两人交接完后便分头散了，莱尔打算去市场买点东西再回家，他很喜欢河边热闹的摊贩集市，那里的人总是很快活，对各种肤色的顾客都会露出微笑，不买上一大堆吃的是无法脱身的。

半小时后，莱尔抱着一袋子面包烤肉水果挤出了人群。沿着河岸再走上一段路，到偏一点的地方就是他住的公寓了，夕阳的微光粼粼地洒在水面上，零零星星归巢的鸟儿从天空中飞过，像他一样时而孤独时而幸福。

快到家的时候，不远处河桥上突然传来争执与打闹的声音，一下子打破了宁静祥和的下班时刻，莱尔逆着光眯起眼睛，看见一个金发男人正揪着另一个褐色皮肤的小个子挥拳，然后将他一脚踹翻在地，一边暴打一边怒吼道：“贱种就该滚回你们的烂泥坑里去！”

“住手！给我住手！”莱尔扔下袋子立即冲了过去，同时飞速地拔枪上膛，他本能地感觉到危险，尽管他不喜欢枪，可是日常经验已经证明这是他最好的朋友。

枪声响起的时候，一只路过的倒霉小鸟吓得跌进了金色的河水中，它试着扑棱起翅膀，但很快便被流水冲走了。

第二天，伊修巴尔籍警卫队员枪击亚美斯特利斯市民的案件登上了报纸头条，引起了轩然大波。

据消息称，那位市民姓巴利斯特，被一名伊修巴尔籍小偷顺走了钱包，正想抢回来时遭遇了某警卫队员的干涉，并因此受伤。巴利斯特正好是隶属于中央军部的文职人员，于是这事闹到了军事法庭上，他正式起诉莱尔暴力执法，导致他身体残疾，要求道歉和赔偿。

尽管事件的本质是论证执法行为是否过当，然而案情在舆论声中却渐渐变了味，媒体大肆渲染伊修巴尔籍军人的劣根性，说他们都是一点就炸的火药桶，最喜欢以公职身份寻私仇，有些爱冷嘲热讽的小报还写道，中央市是文明人的世界，不适合未开化的种族居住等等。

办公室里哈勃克和布莱达讨论得十分激烈，从下午时间一直吵到太阳下山，直到马斯坦叫他们都闭嘴才停下来。上尉不知道去哪儿了，纪律都没人维持，不过正好可以趴在桌上补个觉……

他醒来的时候已经是晚上，桌角多了一摞文件，是霍克艾准备好让他审阅签字的。马斯坦打了个大大的哈欠，一点也不想动笔，他抓起垫在手臂下的今日早报，头版文章有一小块油墨花了，应该是印在了脸上，马斯坦暗骂了一声，站起来决定去洗把脸。

他刚打开门，差点撞到走进来的霍克艾。上尉看见他愣了一下，显然发现了长官睡到现在才起来的事实，不过她没有露出责怪的表情，反而说：“今天已经太晚了，工作的事明天再说吧。”

“呃……”他有些迷糊地抓了抓头发，小声嘟囔道：“上尉今天真是温柔啊。”

“您的脸上倒印着‘野蛮’呢。”霍克艾说，她伸出手摸了摸对方的脸颊，手指也沾上了一点油墨的黑。奇妙的触感让她失神了一秒钟，那一小片皮肤很光滑，而她用来开枪的那只手却是粗糙的，温柔与野蛮就像——

她放下手，向四周望了望，走廊里没有人。她的表情有一瞬间的松动，仿佛在内心挣扎了一会，最后还是决定戴上公事公办的面具。“我很抱歉……准将，关于伊修巴尔警卫队员的事件您听说了吧？后天军事法庭要召开庭审，我想申请去参加，作为被告方的证人之一。”

“你是说莱尔吗？”马斯坦眨了眨眼睛，“证明什么？”

“证明他过去的履历与品性，不足以做出暴力执法的行为。”

“上尉，事情发生时你并不在场。”马斯坦提醒道。

“我知道，”霍克艾按住额头，把金色的刘海拨到一边，“没有亲眼所见，我无法证明任何事，即使我内心相信他不是这种人。但是……至少让我试试，或许会有办法。毕竟，我们欠他一个证词。”

马斯坦沉默了，他完全清楚对方的话是什么意思，当年霍克艾所做的一切都是他授意或知情，她的亏欠即是他的亏欠。

“好，你去吧。”他终于说，他的声音忽然离得很近，就轻轻地贴在她的额头上，像一片小小的雨云。寂静的走廊上不会有人看见，不管是他弄花的脸，还是她黯然的表情。

开庭那天情况十分混乱，因为引起了大量社会关注的缘故，好奇的市民们把审判大厅挤得水泄不通，最后法警不得不把所有平民都轰出去，禁止旁听，这才维持了秩序。

霍克艾坐在证人席上等候传唤，她是第三个，前两位分别是偷了巴利斯特钱包的扒手，另一个是莱尔的上司，事发时正带队在另一个街区巡逻。

巴利斯特拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地走进来，一条腿上打着石膏，半个脑袋包着绷带，十足一副惨遭毒手的残疾人状。他已经向法官提交了验伤报告，称自己左腿中弹兼骨折，还有头部受伤等等。然而在霍克艾看来，他根本没有大碍，走路的姿态早就暴露了他身体健康的事实……她对受了枪伤的人会有什么表现可太清楚了。

伊修巴尔籍小偷见到他一脸鄙夷地啐了一口，撩起自己袖子和衣服，露出各种青黑紫红的伤痕，“他放屁！我发誓莱尔中士绝对没有这样对他，至少比他揍我轻多了！这个骗子根本没受什么伤，只是装样子而已！”

然而小偷的话并不会被采信，霍克艾皱起眉头。法官显然也想到了同样的事，再加上他与莱尔同为伊修巴尔人，有足够的动机为了保护同胞而撒谎，于是法官看向医生。那个人来自军部医疗队，穿着军服，相当自信地报上了番号姓名与鉴证资格，表示他出具的报告绝对真实。大家在伤势的细节问题上拉扯了很久，直到法官终于厌倦地请双方终止辩论，然后让第二位证人——警卫队的队长进行陈述。他没有提供多少信息，只是简单地描述了莱尔在队内的日常表现与性格特征，幸好这部分并未出现不利的证词，评价基本是正面的。

然后便是短暂的休庭，霍克艾环顾四周，审判席上的法官、陪审员和书记员哈欠连连，莱尔低着头坐在被告席上，没有跟任何人交谈。她思考了一会，只有五分钟了，便走到公诉律师面前，请他向法官申请补充证据。

“恕我直言……什么证据？”律师疑惑地打量了她一番，这个女人穿着整肃的军装，但手中并没有任何纸张或者物证。

“马上就会有的，请您替我转告法官。”

那人犹豫了一下，点头答应了。他当然知道霍克艾是谁，虽然上尉不是这个大厅里军衔最高的，但她背后的马斯坦准将却是中央炙手可热的人物，绝对不好惹。

休息时间结束后，所有人回到了自己的位置上，法官懒洋洋地宣布继续，他急着想快点结束，然后出去接受采访，于是便说：“霍克艾上尉报告有新的证据要补充，现在你可以说了。”

霍克艾站起来，走到地势较高的台阶上，那个位置刚好能俯视巴利斯特坐着的木制小隔间。毫无预兆地，她突然拔出手枪，照着他的腿开了一枪。那声“砰”的枪响在安静的大厅显得无比吓人，莱尔抬起头来，从开庭以来第一次震惊到失态：“霍克艾上尉！”

石膏板碎裂的声音仿佛滞后了，巴利斯特受伤的那条腿失去了保护，露出了本来皮肤的颜色，他吓得往后一缩，下意识地抓紧手中的拐杖，然而还没等他明白到底发生了什么事，第二枪又来了，这次打在拐杖中间的支点上，木头支架立刻断成了两截，他歪倒在地，因为身体本能的恐惧开始控制不住地发抖，他手忙脚乱地推开隔间的栏杆，眼角的余光瞥见霍克艾朝自己走来，枪口微微抬起，以一种旁若无人的气势，仿佛谁也不能阻止子弹钉进他的脑袋里。

“别想跑，下一发就解决你。”她冷酷地说。

此时此刻关于鹰眼的种种传说疯狂地涌进脑海，巴利斯特终于发出一声凄厉的尖叫，整个人从地上弹起来然后飞奔着冲向大门。

从第一枪到第三枪的整个过程不过十秒钟的时间，她盯着巴利斯特逃出门外，才把枪扔到地上，然后慢慢地举起了双手。

伊修巴尔人暴力执法案以极其戏剧性的结尾闭幕，这是所有人都没想到的。巴利斯特被当场发现做了伪证，所谓的受伤完全是假的，于是连带着军医也受了处罚，莱尔被无罪释放了，然而对霍克艾上尉的处置却悬而未决。

马斯坦听说这件事时怀疑自己听错了，但是敢在法庭上来这出枪击取证的还有谁呢？上尉是看起来最守规矩的那个人，实际上却常常有出人意料之举，这下明天内务部和调查科要来找麻烦了，更别说还得向军事法庭那边说情……

“天啊……”马斯坦想把脑袋砸进办公桌里，砸晕了他就不用上班了。“哈勃克，上尉现在在哪里？”

“在拘留隔离室里，我刚才去过了，在等处罚决定呢，不过法官大人看在您的面子上暂时还没动作。”

“嗯，我马上去找他。”他站起来披上军服外套，“如果有人问起，就说是我让霍克艾这么做的，因为提前掌握了线索什么的，其他的你自己应付一下。”

“可是这样会……”

“你听到我说的话了。”

要说马斯坦在多年的军旅生涯中学会了什么的话，除了发号施令当机立断之外，还有毫无尊严地服从和道歉。他曾经说过“这就是适合当军人的禀赋”，事实上他给外人的印象也是如此——为了往上爬不惜一切代价。这层印象固然显得世故又无情，但某种意义上却是一层很好的保护色，使他看起来像个可以理解也可以被收买的人。

马斯坦从法官大人的办公室里出来的时候已经是晚上，最终霍克艾上尉免除了拘留和案底，只是处以罚款了事——确实花了不少钱，得让她赔——至少赔一半吧。

他被法警带到隔离室门外，那人便识趣地退下了。走到这里他又忍不住叹了口气，总得做个样子，今年霍克艾的考评只能记过了，即使在东部的几年里立了那么多的功，外派小队本来可以全员升职的。

“真是疯了……”他喃喃自语道，可是握住门把手时某个念头忽然击中了他。霍克艾为什么为了莱尔的事犯这样的错？难道是因为她天生冲动、或是刚好在那一刻失去了理智？不，不是这样的……她一直以来，一直以来都默默关注着那个伊修巴尔人，自从三年前在他的命令下陪迈尔斯去录口供的时候起，她见证了莱尔怎样从一个罪犯洗心革面怎样进入军校怎样来到中央服役，莱尔在她眼中不仅仅是一个普通的异族人，而是他们在东部所做的一切成果的缩影，她无论如何不想看到他失败蒙冤，不能忍受好不容易建立起来的平等信念被一个无耻之徒践踏……她从来不是为了自己。

他站在原地，努力平复了一下呼吸，刚刚在圆滑周旋中筑起的坚硬外壳在想到她的一瞬间纷纷碎裂，他感觉自己半辈子都活在这样周而复始的轮回中，不断地剥落又聚拢，不断地碎裂又拼合……

门开了。霍克艾听到声音，从行军床上站起来，本能的警觉让她下意识地伸手摸枪，但可惜枪已经被没收了。她看清来人是马斯坦，身体立刻放松下来，她想微笑一下，可是强烈的愧疚感让她几乎动弹不得。

“没事了，我们走吧。”他平静地说。

霍克艾没有动，她的眼睛在阴影里闪着光。“您一定觉得我疯了。”她的声音也少见地失去了冷静，“对不起，我又让您失望了，对不起。”

她明白自己最令人失望的并不是公然藐视法庭，而是她明知会给马斯坦带来麻烦却依然选择这样做，这不是出于冲动，她思考过了，哪怕只用了几分钟，或者哪怕几秒钟的权衡时间内选择了做不利于他的事，完全没有任何借口，更糟糕的是，她内心深处知道马斯坦不会因此而怪罪她，甚至可以说，她是仗着他的偏爱与权势一意孤行……这太不像她了。

马斯坦注视着她，试图从对方的眼睛里读出各种各样的细节，就像他平时看人那样，可他的感受却先于他的理性开了口：“真难得看到上尉任性的样子啊。”

说完他才意识到这样的话有多么不对劲，他对霍克艾的肆意妄为竟然是庆幸多于生气，因为他知道她的任性只对自己开放，这表示他交出去的那份“你可以麻烦我、伤害我、将痛苦加诸于我”的权力真的被用到了。

只是如此他就感到由衷的幸福。

马斯坦轻轻地呼出一口气，然后伸出双手将她拥入怀中。画着炼成阵的手套覆在纹着炼成阵的背上，像两个人重合成了一种命运。他温柔地拍她的背，亲吻她梳得一丝不苟的头发，一边小声地说，像怕惊扰什么东西似的，“明明是我任性的时候更糟糕呢……以后也会有很多很多，需要你原谅的事啊……”

霍克艾没有说话，只是默默地将脸埋进他的肩窝里，听呼吸声是哭了吧，他想，就这样也很好。

TBC

注1：关于这章提到的伊修巴尔大屠杀纪念馆，其实是想起了柏林的犹太人博物馆，大概就是那种样子的建筑。

注2：关于炼丹术的内容都是我瞎编的！借鉴的是“新国医疗炼丹术发达”以及03版里伪艾尔利克兄弟里弟弟的技能（植物控制），所以爱德光荣地从物理系近战法师变成自然系远程法师了……


	3. （三）

1920年的冬天，姚麟在遥远的东方登基成为新国皇帝，这一年的同一时间，罗伊·马斯坦准将因在东部推行伊修巴尔政策有功，升为少将，正式迈入军部高层的行列。

如果有历史学家做个统计的话，亚美斯特利斯已经连续五年没有遭遇战争和大规模内乱了，这是建国以来少有的和平时期。格拉曼大总统的治理似乎很轻松，以至于常常让人忘记他的存在。他将从前布拉德利直接管辖的许多事务分配给了下属官员和政府部门，因此，尽管被评价为历任大总统中“最爱偷懒的”，但国民满意度却超乎寻常的高。

1921年春天，格拉曼打算把国家炼金术师的选拔和考核也交给他人，前几年他在监考时便表示“我看不懂这些年轻人的新鲜玩意儿”，许多人猜测，这一年的考试他大概连现场都不会来了。

其实从马斯坦的角度看，国家炼金术师资格考试——或者叫工具人选拔考试更加确切，在瓶中小人的阴谋挫败之后已经失去了意义，以往无论是由谁来主持、谁来制定规则，最终做决定的都是人造人，目的是将厉害的炼金术师挑出来，培养成军部走狗，再投入到自己一手策划的战争中去……如今这个循环已经被打破，是时候做出改变了。

格拉曼对马斯坦主动请求担任主考官一事并不意外，并且很爽快地答应了。

“我可是把国家的重任交给了你啊，马斯坦少将。”大总统眯起眼睛，露出一丝细不可闻的微笑，“选拔最优秀的人才，作为军队最重要的储备力量，你可千万不要让我失望。”

马斯坦领命告退，霍克艾跟在他身后，对格拉曼如此干脆的态度而感到有些疑虑。“按照以往的惯例，大总统都会参与国家炼金术师的选拔考试，担任主持或监考，可是这次却全权委派您来做……”

“嗯，这说明了两件事，一是向所有人明示我将会是他的接班人，这是很有利的政治表态。二是，他要我来承担之后可能遭受的非议了，因为他知道我打算从这件事入手，撬动军队体制的改革，所以不妨让我先接受一点考验。”

“看来您已经有把握了。”霍克艾不得不承认他的自信心相当迷人。“这是不是表示，我们又要进入加班高峰期了？”

“当然，考试委员会、检定委员会的事务都要全面介入，做好准备吧。阿姆斯特朗中校也会帮忙的。”

1921年春季，考试像往年一样如期举行，炼金术师们从全国各地涌入中央，都市的空气中流动着炼成反应式的蠢蠢欲动。不过，对普通市民来说，国家炼金术师离他们很遥远而且令人讨厌，但在获得那个资格之前，炼金术师却不过是杂耍艺人般的存在，不少参加考试的学徒会在街头表演，深受孩子们的欢迎。

这一年的考试改变了以往的制度，将四个关卡简化为三轮，一是资格审查，所有应试者在委员会登记国籍、姓名、性别、过往履历、炼金术研究成果等等，然后进行体检，第二轮是笔试，只有都通过的人才能参加最后的现场面试。

亚历克斯·阿姆斯特朗这次成为了两位命题考官之一，另一位是吉萨·阿尔维。据说她长期在研究院工作，虽然像其他人一样有军职在身，但很少露面，伊修巴尔大屠杀中也没有被征召，是一个名字听说过但几乎没人见过的神秘人物。

“她叫……什么？”阿姆斯特朗没有听清，又或者在听清的的一瞬间立刻遗忘了，明明刚刚才见过阿尔维，但几乎立刻就忘记了她的长相，阿姆斯特朗不禁为自己如此怠慢同僚而感到惭愧。

“称号是梦之炼金术师，很奇怪吧？”马斯坦却记得很清楚，“我们国家居然有炼金术师研究这种东西，而且还能多次通过检定……我读了一些她的研究报告，大多是关于脑科学、记忆和认知科学之类的。”

“这和炼金术有什么关系？”阿姆斯特朗不解道。

“这就是奇妙的地方了，阿尔维的专精方向是人类的意识、潜意识和梦，她认为这些都是能量，物质也是一种能量，能量也像物质一样遵守等价交换原则，因此也属于炼金术，比如，记忆交换神经组织，意识交换感官等等。”

“那么……”阿姆斯特朗还是有点头晕，这超出了他家代代相传的知识范畴，不过，马斯坦应该不是出于对冷门专业的兴趣才找她来当考官的，于是他问：“为什么是她？”

马斯坦停顿了一会，仿佛在思考怎样开口，然后说：“在伊修巴尔的时候，除了伤病原因之外，没有被征召的国家炼金术师只有阿尔维一个。”他看见阿姆斯特朗惊讶的表情，继续解释道，“我也是偶然才知道的，有参战的国家炼金术师因为无法忍受战争后遗症，私下找过她做额叶手术，大概可以理解为……用一部分大脑交换了情绪和记忆，之后那个炼金术师性格大变，不记得周围的人，也完全忘记了在伊修巴尔发生的事。可以说，他的后遗症治好了，但是也付出了代价。”

阿姆斯特朗一时间说不出话，震惊到脑门上的一绺头发都耷拉了下来，他不禁想到，那是否算是某种程度的人体炼成……

“这……这合法吗？”

“暂时还没发现有法律禁止这样做。”

其实马斯坦最初的反应跟阿姆斯特朗差不多，而且他下意识地认为阿尔维是另一个修·塔克——旧时军部养着进行非人道实验的炼金术师，直到跟本人接触过后才明白并非如此。阿尔维说：“如果炼金术给人带来的痛苦能够用炼金术消除的话，那么我认为这代价是值得的。可我更希望的是，不要让一个人去承担那些代价，用痛苦换取痛苦，有什么可骄傲的呢？只有消灭痛苦的根源——把人推进战争深渊的东西，这一切才会停止。”

马斯坦说完笑了笑，“阿姆斯特朗中校，我想你会跟她合作愉快的。”

通过三月份笔试的炼金术师共有二十九位之多，这在往年是不可想象的，考生们走出考场时信心满满，确乎感到春天要到了。不少人认为，这是因为负责选拔的马斯坦少将本人就是天才炼金术师，把军部资源偏向于炼金术研究自然也是合情合理的了。

不过，四月的面试结果却让所有人大跌眼镜。

真正获得国家炼金术师称号的人只有一个，名叫普朗贝尔，专精方向是发酵反应，原本他的表现平平无奇，谁也没有留下太深刻的印象，事实上，面试中最抢眼的是另外两名炼金术师，因为他们约定以战斗形式展示自己的炼金术，还没等考官点头同意便擅自打起来了。

其中一人堪称缩小版巴斯克·格兰，可以瞬间炼成重武器，另一个则用无机物制造出了大量的毒气，一时间露天考场乱成一团，机枪滚轮开动的声音在刺鼻难闻的毒雾中阵阵轰鸣，吓得其他考生纷纷四散奔逃。阿姆斯特朗皱着眉怒吼一声，上衣不知什么时候已经不见了，他一头冲了进去把那两个不知死活的家伙拉开，毒气缭绕着向四面漫开，但很快被几道从天而降的火焰燃烧殆尽。

“中校！有人受伤吗？”马斯坦捏着鼻子挥开面前浑浊的空气，向刚刚发生了一场小型战役的地方走去。

阿姆斯特朗从焦黑的烟气中走出来，怀里抱着一个流血的人影，大喊道：“得快点叫医生来！伤得太重了……”只见那人肚子上破开了一道可怕的口子，身体的一部分仿佛化成了血盆，鲜血不停地向外喷涌着，沿着垂落的手臂滴到地上，积成一滩极速膨胀的血泊。

马斯坦一看就知道完了，人身上有这样的伤口根本活不过五分钟，就在这时一个小个子男人突然闯进视线里，他请阿姆斯特朗放下伤者，用手蘸了血迅速地画起炼成阵，“对不起，请您让开一点，不要移动他，抱歉……”完成后那人将双手按在地上，奇异的蓝色光芒立刻包裹住了破损的躯体。

“是医疗炼金术吗？”阿姆斯特朗问道，他也在一旁跪下来，硕大的身躯像一座小山，几乎是施救者的两倍大。

“是，也不是……这是将血液和真菌炼成一种生物膜，可以暂时替代一部分人体组织，起到迅速止血的作用，真没想到会在这里用到，希望有用，我不确定……对不起，如果还是不行的话——”

“血止住了！老天啊！”阿姆斯特朗扶着额头如释重负，这时医生也带着担架赶到了。

马斯坦松了口气，然后他想起那个打伤人的家伙，好像是叫做克兰弗德的炼金术师，跑到哪儿去了？他回过头环顾四周，霍克艾上前一步，报告道：“少将，克兰弗德已经控制住了，您要现在问话吗？”

马斯坦点点头，他的脸色几乎是瞬间就黑了下来。霍克艾理解他的心情，见到有人在自己面前差点被杀，没有什么比无意义的杀戮更能激起他的愤怒。

此时的克兰弗德收起了死亡戏法，被铐进了一张铁制的座椅里。他的双手上卡着炼金术师专用的隔板，无法进行炼成，他漠然地注视着眼前的一片忙乱，对自己一手造成的流血事件毫无愧疚之意，直到马斯坦走到他面前，眼睛才突然亮来。

“怎么样，焰之炼金术师，刚才的表演让你满意吗？”

“表……演？”马斯坦盯着他，克兰弗德的冷酷比他的无礼更令人难以置信，“你刚才差点杀了一个人。你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“哦，他啊，那是我们兄弟约定好的，只有这样才能真正展示我们的才能，无论是谁当上国家炼金术师都好，只要拼尽全力，另一个都不会有怨言。”克兰弗德若无其事地说，仿佛承认兄弟之间互相残杀是再正常不过的事。

马斯坦感觉自己的胃都绞了起来，他咬住牙克制突然涌上来的极度恶心，因为他想起了另一对同样有才能的炼金术师兄弟，可是爱德和阿尔方斯是人，克兰弗德却不是，只是一头长着人脸的禽兽。他的右手手指开始不自觉地互相摩擦，极细的火花在指缝间躁动着，但他的声音依然冷静：“你认为自己一定能当上国家炼金术师吗？”

“如果这场考试是遵循强者胜出的公平原则的话，那么很明显，在场的二十九个人中我是最符合军部要求的候选人。我没理解错的话，我们在这里要考取的，就是合法的杀人执照，不是吗？”

马斯坦能听到周围有不少人倒吸了一口气，如此狂妄的发言令人不安，但某种意义上却符合历史事实——至少1915年以前的亚美斯特利斯正是如此，只是从来没有人说出本质而已。

霍克艾不知什么时候已经站到了他身后，一手按在枪上，视线却在马斯坦和克兰弗德之间来回游移。上尉，你在想什么？我会因为这种话而丧志理智吗？他松开紧绷的手指，不再理会克兰弗德的挑衅，抬手叫来警卫将犯人带走，然后宣布考试继续。

最终，这一届选拔中，只有成功救人的普朗贝尔获得了国家炼金术师资格，克兰弗德兄弟中的哥哥被指控故意伤人罪，在监狱里听候发落，弟弟捡回了一条命，但仍然卧床不起。

不过，事情并没有到此结束，克兰弗德对考试结果和判决都申请了复议，并且放出狠话，表示要与马斯坦少将进行战斗复试才会停止上诉。

“这个人真的脑子有问题吧？”霍克艾听到哈勃克跟布莱达议论，“他不知道马斯坦有多可怕吗？”哈勃克“啪”地合上打火机盖，模仿出打火的声音。

“是这样说没错，但我们这边有顾虑，他那边却没有，就像一条到处咬人的疯狗，而且我听说克兰弗德其实也很强，不比从前的巴斯克·格兰准将差……少将如果不应战，会丢面子，可是应战的话，就算有绝对胜算，难道真的能把他烧成灰吗……”

霍克艾咳了一声，用眼神制止了他们的闲聊，但是她也忍不住看向马斯坦的办公室，那个人至今还没对克兰弗德的挑战做出回应。霍克艾知道他并非好斗之徒，也没有兴趣再用自己的双手去裁决什么人，但马斯坦没有直接拒绝，说明他在考虑着什么。

她敲了敲那间办公室的门，一下、三下然后再一下，这是独属于她的节奏，好让对方知道是自己。马斯坦立刻请她进来了，自从升为少将之后他就有了单独的办公室，不再与部下们分享一个大开间，这意味着他可以更方便地在上班时间摸鱼，但又不免感到有些冷清，幸好霍克艾时不时会以“看看上司有没有偷懒”为由来敲门，他也很乐意被她查岗。

霍克艾当然不是空手来的，她抱着一摞终将成为废纸的东西，放下时眼尖地看到桌子上摆着一份倒过来的文件，显然是马斯坦刚刚才拿过来装作在看的，但她没有揭穿对方，只是轻轻地叹了口气。

“你好像有什么话想说，上尉？”马斯坦语气快活地道。

“没有，只是来看看您是否还活着，结果令人欣慰。这是……再生之炼金术师？”她拿起那张纸，是大总统刚签发给普朗贝尔的任命书，第一行字就是授予他国家炼金术师称号。“没想到这么快就批下来了，我听说这次的考试结果很有争议。”

“是啊，有些人认为克兰弗德才是表现最佳的候选人——虽然他差点犯了谋杀罪，但却充分展示了军部所需要的才能，有不少人为他求情呢，甚至包括他那落下残疾的弟弟。他们两个简直就是为战争量身打造的活体兵器。”

“但是您绝对不会让这样的人当上国家炼金术师。”霍克艾回想起当时考试的情况，不禁对那种可怕的破坏力感到后怕。不过，也许最令人害怕的不是力量本身，而是肆意伤害他人的残忍，因为她知道，如果单纯论炼金术的造诣，焰之炼金术师的破坏力是那对兄弟的十倍以上，但是待在他身边却感觉很安全。

“不会，这就是我要求做主考官的目的，这个国家不能再为了战争选拔人才了。但是很可惜，这么多年来的错误偏好带来了很坏的影响，炼金术的发展严重偏科，年轻人认为研究军事科学就能投军部所好，把自己当做武器一样献出来就能得到青睐，为了权位名利甚至可以牺牲手足，这就是我们的制度培养出来的国民……多么可悲，炼金术本该是为大众谋福利的，结果最大的用武之地竟然是在战场上。”

他的脸上闪过一瞬间的悲伤，因为想起了很多年前，老霍克艾师傅对他说过的话——对于想从军的人来说，只教授基础炼金术都嫌浪费。然而那时的他太年轻，什么也不懂，等明白的时候已经太晚了。

“那么……您要接受克兰弗德的挑战吗？”霍克艾终于问出这个悬在心里的问题。

马斯坦沉默了片刻，然后很慢地点了点头。他安慰似的笑了笑，说：“我会小心的。”

战斗复试的那天，是个雨天。

军部平整的练兵场被雨水洗刷得光滑如镜，军靴走过的地方燃起一丛丛水花，这样的天气里，一个火苗都放不出来。霍克艾早上起来的时候便嗅到了窗外飘进来的雨水气息，睁开眼睛一看，心里暗叫不好，她赶紧穿戴整齐飞奔去马斯坦的办公室，结果却扑了个空，索福斯上士告诉她说战斗临时提前了。

“这是谁决定的？为什么没人告诉我？”她几乎是怒吼道。

“是……是少将自己。”索福斯被她吓得脖子一缩，后退了半步小声说。

霍克艾放下他的领子转身就走，那个人一旦没有人看着，就克制不住乱来的冲动，即使已经能够无阵炼成，但他最习惯最擅长的依然是火焰，而不是近战和防御，故意在雨天冒险，又是打的什么算盘？等他回来一定要好好训斥一顿……

此时远在几千米之外的马斯坦忽然打了个喷嚏，他抹了一把额头，拨开淋湿了挡住视线的头发，“咳……看来必须要快点结束了。”

开始的哨声让他稍微恍惚了一瞬间，修斯的脸在脑海中极快地闪过，上一次这样与人公开比试是多少年前了？钢仔还在军部的日子就像玩闹一样，他身边那些可爱的人冲淡了现实的阴霾，而不像现在这样——

机枪组装的震感透过地面传到了他的脚边，雨声太大他其实什么也没有听见，他将双手按在地上，满是积水的平面瞬间结成了冰，迅速地向远处延伸，像是大地上突然长出了冰川，向着对手的方向包围而去。然而冰的硬度无法抵挡一轮重武器的攻击，克兰弗德的火力硬生生凿开了冰川围城，但被击碎的冰墙立刻重新凝结起来，一层层阻挡在他与马斯坦之间，隔断了本就模糊的视线。

“炼成障碍物让人不能近身吗？这正好暴露了你的弱点！”克兰弗德换上另一重炼成阵，双手上的重机枪合二为一，改组成一座大型火炮，只听“轰”地一声巨响，冰冻化的雨幕在炮弹的冲击力下炸成漫天冰花，迷宫轰然碎裂，练兵场上滚动的白色洪流宛如雪崩一般。

“在哪里……”克兰弗德努力在雨幕中寻找蓝色军服的身影，“别想躲起来！”

然而雨声掩盖了马斯坦靠近的脚步声，不知什么时候他已经来到了身后，克兰弗德只来得及看见那人戴着手套双手合十，然后按在了还在发热的火炮上。

“什么——”所有人都知道，马斯坦在雨天打不着火，可是此时空气中确实发生了炼成反应，只是那并非焰之炼金术，而是更加无声无息的东西……无坚不摧的火炮在他掌下开始四分五裂，仿佛活人的骨头被一寸寸捏碎似的，只在几秒钟之间便散落在地成了一堆废铁。

“这……怎么可能……”克兰弗德在失去武器的那一刻发自内心地害怕了，尽管马斯坦只是站在他面前，并没有取他性命的意思。

“冰之炼金术师的能力确实很强，如果他还活着的话，应该也能想出这种破解方法吧。”马斯坦瞧了一眼湿透的手套，上面不是正三角、倒三角与火蜥蜴，而是一个新的炼成阵，“低温可以把水冻成冰，只要再思考进一步的可能性，极低温的液氮就能让金属脆化，变得不堪一击，而原材料只是随处可见的雨水和氮气。你以为我害怕被人近身吗？更害怕的其实是你自己。你输了。”

这一次他赢得比面对钢仔时漂亮得多，可是他没有听到观众的欢呼声，甚至也没有倒彩声，不是因为雨声太大，而是因为震惊与恐惧。马斯坦很熟悉这种沉默，从前在伊修巴尔的战场上，每当他让敌军和村庄瞬间蒸发的时候，周围的人便会以同样的沉默迎接他，仿佛迎接死神与瘟疫。他受够了这样的目光，受够了那些绝望的、嫉妒的、仇恨的视线，他想要像人类一样被注视，像曾经的修斯看着他、爱德看着他、他所爱的人看着他那样……可是就在今天，他将真理之门教给他的东西、死者教给他的东西也展示出来了，雨水不再是他的弱点，反而成了他的武器，他不会给任何人可趁之机。在周围的人的眼中，拥有这样可怕力量的炼金术师，早就不算是人类了吧。

只有霍克艾穿过滂沱大雨向他跑来，那个金色的光点在厚厚的雨幕中也依然清晰可见，她走得太急以至于都没有带伞。

“少将！你还好吗？没有受伤吧？”她冲到他面前急刹车停下，才没有直接撞进对方怀里，她抓起马斯坦的双手，有些困惑地辨认着那不熟悉的炼成阵图案，“这是……您为什么不告诉我……”

“谢谢你，霍克艾上尉，谢谢你来接我。”他露出一个苦涩的微笑。

霍克艾把他塞进副驾驶座上，利落地开出练兵场，一边打方向盘一边再次确认“您真的没事吗？”

“好冷……”马斯坦低头看着自己的双手，他的嘴唇泛着青色，浑身都在控制不住地发抖。他闭上眼睛拉紧了衣领，好像想把自己缩小一点似的，但是衣服都被雨淋得透湿，裹起来也无济于事。

霍克艾担忧地看了他一眼，伸手摸了摸他的额头，触手一片冰凉，简直像是尸体的温度，“很快，我们马上回家。”

“不……不用担心，我没事的，只是没有想到……”他又睁开了眼睛，被寒冷浸泡过的眼睛黑得发亮，“就像引火自焚那样，结冰炼成也有冻伤自己的可能性，我理解得还不够，还不够啊……哈，焰之炼金术师要是被冻死了，就是个绝妙的笑话……”

“别说话了，别说话。”霍克艾后悔为什么没在车上备条毯子，总是收拾得那么整洁，连围巾都没留下。

小车在大雨笼罩的街上飞驰而过，快得像一道幻影，十几分钟后终于停在了马斯坦的公寓前。霍克艾直接用自己那份备用钥匙开了门，然后把那人赶进卧室，开暖炉、烧水、找换洗衣服和毛巾一气呵成。

马斯坦慢吞吞地解开军服外套，手指没有知觉，衣料因为潮湿，与扣子黏在一起难舍难分。霍克艾准备好热茶，才发现他衣服只脱了一半，她拉开对方行动迟缓的手，三两下把他剥光，心中不由得为自己的熟练度感到庆幸，然后她又看了一眼堆在床头的衬衫和长裤，决定无视它们，先把被子和毯子给他盖上。

马斯坦好像这时才回过神，他任由霍克艾把自己包成一个大团子，然后艰难地从几重被子的缝隙间伸出手来接过了茶，可他还是抖得厉害，霍克艾便把茶杯放在一边，握住他冰凉的双手吹气。她额前垂下的发梢轻轻地扫过手腕的位置，脉搏便也苏醒过来，心脏开始怦怦地跳动。

“好些了吗？”霍克艾揉了揉他的变软的掌心，抬起头来碰上了对方的视线，那目光中蕴含的感情浓重到不像此刻该有，仿佛她不是接他回家，而是救他回来。

马斯坦模糊地“嗯”了一声，他的黑眼睛里流动着暖黄色的灯光，像是被温柔驯养过的火焰，他身上寒冷的气息终于褪去，逐渐变回了自己的本来模样，那温暖的、强大的、令人安心的存在。

然后他眨了眨眼睛，露出黑色疾风号般的乖巧表情，有气无力地说：“但身上还是好冷啊。”

霍克艾一时不知是该气还是笑，她想起去练兵场的路上，本来已经准备好了一箩筐的话要训斥上司的，结果现在竟然全忘光了。她无奈地摇了摇头，然后开始动手脱自己的衣服。

马斯坦歪着头看她的动作，有条不紊又优雅迷人，她先拆掉发卡，甩了甩一头长发，然后是外衣、枪套和腰带……

“等……等一下，上尉。”马斯坦忽然说，他抵住自己的额头，十分懊恼地呻吟了一声，“我可能要发烧了，还是别离我太近比较好。”

但霍克艾轻笑了一声：“现在说这些已经太迟了吧。”

她绷直脚尖，抖落最后一截湿漉漉的制服裤子，然后爬上了床，轻松地钻进了那五六七八层被窝里，又细又低的气音像猫爪一样挠着他的胸口，直中红心地挑衅道：“还是说，你在雨天真的无能？”

国家炼金术师资格试的短暂风波就这样过去了，再也没有人质疑考试结果。不过，落选的二十八名炼金术师并非空手而归，根据吉萨·阿尔维的建议，考试委员会给通过笔试的所有人都颁发了合格证书，格拉曼大总统同时签发了法令，拥有笔试合格证书者，报考政府职位或公立学校教职时将被优先录取，这对有志于此的炼金术师来说可谓是意外之喜。

新人的考试结束后，紧接着的便是现存国家炼金术师的年度检定，这一年未通过的人多达十二个，他们因为各种各样的原因被撤销了资格，银怀表、军队特权和研究经费也被收回。这样伤筋动骨的大动作很难不引起警觉，霍克艾时常感觉到，周围危险的气息与敌视的目光越来越多，像雨季一样慢慢侵蚀着四面的墙壁。

不仅她感觉到了，格拉曼大总统也注意到了暗中涌动的不安，他少见地私下邀请霍克艾到自己家中做客，说要为他的爱犬办一次家庭聚会，庆祝它成功生下一窝小狗。

邀请函上写着“请带黑色疾风号来”，言下之意即是马斯坦就不必带来了。霍克艾当然转头就告诉了他，马斯坦笑了笑，说：“看来军部的走狗再怎么忠心，还是不如真正的狗啊。”

“您很有自知之明。”霍克艾带上门，叮嘱道：“别太晚回去哦！”

格拉曼大总统住在市郊，他在几年前购置了一幢漂亮小别墅，说受不了中央市嘈杂喧闹的夜晚，老年人的睡眠质量实在经不起折腾，而且郊区的空气和自然风光也更适合狗狗奔跑玩耍。

霍克艾按外公说的换了便服上门，她原以为会有过世的外婆那边的亲戚参加，没想到出现的却是意想不到的客人。那是一对她很熟悉的母子——布拉德利夫人明显见老了，但举止神态依然和蔼可亲，她正坐在沙发上跟格拉曼闲聊，另一边塞利姆趴在地毯上，将大总统家的套娃拆开一字排开，抱着小狗教它穿过障碍。

那个孩子回过头来看向霍克艾的时候，她的呼吸几乎都要停止，那张脸跟记忆中的普莱德一模一样，只是小了一号，看起来只有六七岁的样子，黑头发黑眼睛，他的笑容是真正的孩子的笑容，没有一丝傲慢伪装的痕迹。

“啊！那就是黑色疾风号吗？”塞利姆站起来跑到霍克艾面前，眨着一双大眼睛说：“我能摸摸它吗？”

黑色疾风号轻柔地叫了一声，望了望主人，见她点头便乖顺地凑上前，伸出一只前爪跟塞利姆握了握。

“好聪明啊！”塞利姆惊喜地叫道，然后呼唤布拉德利夫人，“妈妈，我能养一只小狗吗？我也想养……我会好好教它的！”

布拉德利夫人微笑着答应了，格拉曼也说可以让塞利姆在他家的新生幼犬里挑一只带回家。

前任大总统的家人与现任大总统之间相处融洽，仿佛已经认识了很久，这让霍克艾大吃一惊。最令她在意的依然是塞利姆，吃饭的时候霍克艾仔细观察了他身后的阴影，没有任何异常，那孩子完全是普通人类的样子，甚至比一般孩子还要有教养些，他的相貌也让人心生好感。

饭后塞利姆兴高采烈地去挑小狗了，他在一只黑色的和一只白色的变异狗狗之间犹豫不决，一会摸摸这个一会摸摸那个。

“您心里一定有很多疑问吧，莉莎小姐？”布拉德利夫人显然注意到了她观察的目光，“他是人类哦，也是我的孩子，只是额头上的痕迹在小时候做手术去掉了。如果一直带着那个，长大后会被人指指点点吧，所以我就擅自这样做了，而且也没有告诉他之前发生的事。”

霍克艾点点头，知道是塞利姆身世的人很少，大多数人以为他死在15年的政变中了，这个新出现的孩子只是布拉德利夫人再次领养的，出于对第一个孩子的思念而取了同样的名字。不知为何霍克艾对她感到愧疚，夫人明明什么也没有做错，可是却失去了所有，但她看起来一点也没有自怨自艾的意思，悲伤过后，很快又拿出新的爱分给新的塞利姆了。

“真希望能看到他好好长大啊……可惜我的时间不多了。”布拉德利夫人看着儿子跟小狗嬉闹，眼中洋溢着令人难过的幸福。

“不，没有的事，您一定能健康长寿的。”霍克艾说，可是她知道这句话连自己都不信。

夫人没有反驳她，只是宽容着摇了摇头，“不管是生命还是亲人，总有一天都会离开啊…不过我想，那是因为有东西曾经属于我，才会感到心痛吧。”

霍克艾不知道该怎样跟她对话，某种意义上布拉德利夫人过于坦诚了，她不知道这种坦诚是来自死亡的临近还是世事的磨炼，也许人活到一定年龄，就能拥有直面自己内心的能力……比开枪命中他人更强大的能力。

最终塞利姆挑了那只白色的小狗，说只有它长得跟其他兄弟姐妹不一样，担心会被孤立，所以不如自己来照顾。然后母子俩便告辞了，因为塞利姆要严格遵守十点前上床睡觉的小学生守则，不能玩太晚。

格拉曼乐呵呵地送他们出门，还送了狗狗玩具给塞利姆带回去。然后，这个亲切的老人终于戴上眼镜，精明的光在镜片后一闪而过，霍克艾明白现在才是要进入正题了。

他端来茶盘，亲自给外孙女泡了茶，“这么多年了，你在家里还是很生疏啊，莉莎。因为我们是不同的姓，就把自己当做外人了吗？”

霍克艾微微低下头，有些不好意思地说：“不，只是……您是长辈，也是上级，尊敬您是应该的。”说完后她在心里立刻冷哼了一声，为什么今晚总是说一些自己并不相信的谎话呢？到底是为什么呢？她与格拉曼不亲，这是事实，因为从小就没有见过这个外公，第一次见面是在伊修巴尔战前的阅兵式上，她远远地望见了一个上位者，而他根本不知道她在队列中，再后来，他们因为马斯坦的密谋而成了同一阵线的战友……只是这样的关系而已，现在却装作是真正的亲人似的，真是太可笑了。

“也对……你还在因为妈妈的事而怨恨我，我的一生要说有什么遗憾，那就是伊丽莎白——”

“您找我来，到底有什么事呢？”霍克艾放下茶杯，手指烦躁地敲了敲杯碟的边缘，她厌倦这样拐弯抹角的谈话了，“该不会只是庆祝小狗出生吧？”

格拉曼有些惊讶，没想到从家事切入话题竟然会引起莉莎的反感，她显然不喜欢谈起过去。他若有所思地打量了莉莎一会，然后说：“最近马斯坦很出风头，人们对他多有议论。你作为副官，没有受到什么刁难吧？”

“还好，”霍克艾平静地说，“即使是在平时，讨厌他的人也不少。”

“现在可不仅仅是讨厌呢……他在练兵场做的秀未免太过高调了，已经有三个将官私下跟我表达不满了，说他的行为引起恐慌，而且一次裁掉那么多国家炼金术师，有公器私用的嫌疑，马斯坦到底想干什么？”

霍克艾思考了几秒钟，尽管她与这位外公在亲情上有诸多隔膜，但政治上却是不折不扣的盟友，因此多少可以诚实相待，于是她坦言道：“为了彻底改变以战争为目的的国家炼金术师体系，使像他那样的人不再成为战争的工具和催化剂，这只是第一步。但是国家炼金术师的势力牵扯很深，几乎每个人背后都依附着军部高层，要想削弱他们的力量并不容易，马斯坦少将不想引起武力冲突，所以决定采取威慑的方法，让其他人不敢轻举妄动，这样就有慢慢改变制度的空间。”

格拉曼长叹了一口气。莉莎所说与他猜测的相去不远，但他并不像她那样信任马斯坦，事实上他不信任任何人。“拥有力量的人是不可靠的，莉莎，没有任何一个强者能摆脱驾驭别人的冲动和渴望。我已经老了，总有一天他会拥有比今天更多的力量，那时他会怎么样呢？你就从来不担心他有一天走错路吗？我见过太多的人因此而毁灭了。”

“我会看着他的。”霍克艾说，她的声音很轻，但是毫不犹豫。

格拉曼注视着她，外孙女的脸恍惚间与记忆中的女儿重合在了一起，伊丽莎白也曾经这样坚定地选择了一个人，可是结果如何呢？格拉曼心里明白那个糟糕的结果里也有自己的一份责任，如果不是因为他的冷漠与疏忽，很多悲剧本可以不必发生。他想要开个玩笑来冲淡这突如其来的伤感，比如问问莉莎打算什么时候结婚？问她是否喜欢小孩子？可是话到嘴边又吞了回去，刚才他发现了，莉莎不喜欢别人打听自己的私事。

这时黑色疾风号叼着糖果篮子出现了，它轻快地跑到霍克艾脚边，把篮子放在茶桌上，然后抬起头用软软的耳朵蹭她的手。

“我家的狗可不能吃糖哦！”霍克艾拍拍它，脸上的表情终于放松下来，她忽然想起领走了白色小狗的塞利姆，内心莫名生出一种奇妙的温柔情绪，连普莱德那样的人造人都可以脱胎换骨，那么这个世界就还是有希望的吧？

离开的时候，她问格拉曼要了布拉德利夫人现在的住址，说有空要常去看望他们……也许和马斯坦少将一起去。

\-----------时光的分割线----------

爱德漫无目的地走在街上，天已经亮了，可是前一晚浓重的黑暗与沮丧却让他的心情沉重不已，他一直睡不着，于是很早便爬起来离开了修斯的家。

中尉很有可能是自杀的……如果是这样的话，那么大佐没有死的可能性就是零了。尽管艾丽西亚说马斯坦的尸体并没有找到，但爱德内心深处明白，他已经不在这个世界了，因为那两个人总是形影不离，他们中的任何一个都不可能独自活下去。世上的确存在这种致命的羁绊，就像等价交换一样，如果人与人之间能够互相拯救，那么离别的痛苦也会成倍地增加，越是真挚的感情，越无法避免这样的反作用力。

不知不觉间他又走到了总统府附近，宅邸最高一层上飘扬的旗帜在树影后隐约可见，他停下脚步，开始思考接下来该怎么办，这时一个陌生的声音忽然从身后传来：

“艾尔利克先生？是您吗，爱德华·艾尔利克？”

爱德转过身，背后不知何时出现了三个西装革履的男人，说话的那人从衣袋里掏出证件，有意无意地露出了外套里别着的枪袋。“抱歉，我是中央特勤公关部的卢克钦中尉，您刚从国外回来，还没有到境外事务管理局报备吧？无意打扰，只是根据规定，需要履行一些必要的手续，如果不麻烦的话，请您跟我们走一趟。”

“为什么，我又不是外国人，出国公使也不归特勤公关部管，请回吧。”爱德冷冷地说，他一见到这个人就心生反感，现在也没有心情做出礼貌的样子。

“是这样的，”卢克钦脸上保持着客气的微笑，“现在的规定跟以前不同了，所有一定级别或职务以上的国民，出入境都需要经过部里审查，我们的同事本来是在利赞布尔的车站恭候的，那样不会额外浪费您的时间，但是既然您来了这里……”

爱德心里一惊，这些人竟然知道他没有直接回家，而且临时起意改变了目的地……他想了想，便改口道：“好啊，那我们走吧。”

爱德不是没有去过特勤公关部，多年前那里是由海曼斯·布莱达主管的，最开始也不是高级单位，只是小队的编制，然后慢慢地发展成了一个政府部门。所谓的审查一如既往的令人厌烦，卢克钦对他在新国的经历盘问了很久，还有为什么一直联系不上、为什么这个时候回国、回来见过什么人……他们不会怀疑自己是间谍吧？爱德忽然领悟到，这些事以前从来没人问过，因为派他出去是马斯坦大总统本人，如今那个人不在了，疑问和调查便纷至沓来。爱德在心里叹了口气，想找个借口先溜出去，就在这时，窗外走过一个十分眼熟的金发男人，是很有辨识度的发型，不会错的。

“哈勃克！嘿！”爱德一时没想起来他的军衔是什么，站起来便冲出门外。

金发军官站住了，一脸震惊地回过头，嘴里叼着的烟毫无形象地掉在了地上，“大将？我的天，是你吗？”

卢克钦等人跟着冲出来，见到哈勃克之后马上立正行了个礼。这下爱德终于从烦人的盘查中解脱出来了，经过昨天一夜跟这个上午，如今见到哈勃克简直让人感动。

“你怎么在这里？还被小鬼们请去喝茶？”哈勃克边走边点上另一支烟。

爱德摆了摆手，“说来话长，我是因为马斯坦和霍克艾的事到中央来的，你知道到底发生了什么事吗？”

“我不知道。”他干脆地说，“我也是从东部刚回来不久，接到了调职的命令，现在是特勤公关部的头儿了。”

“你？”爱德惊讶道，天底下最不可能担任这个职位的就是哈勃克了，那人一向调侃自己脑子不好，是个彻头彻尾的行动派，但特勤公关部天天打的都是情报战、舆论战，还有处理种种见不得人的事情，一点都不适合他。

哈勃克瞟了他一眼，看出了爱德的困惑，说：“是霍克艾下的总统任命，就在她死前几天，我还有什么办法，这种事没法拒绝，不做的话我一辈子都会良心不安的。”

他的侧脸埋在烟雾里，偏长的刘海遮住了眼睛，使人没法看清表情，爱德这才意识到自己有多少年没见过哈勃克了，他的性格还是那样开朗直率，但是身上有什么东西改变了。

哈勃克带他走进自己的办公室，房间里很空，仿佛所有东西都被丢出去过一遍似的，他指了指靠墙唯一的沙发，“随便坐吧，东西还在清理。第一天到这里就搜出了三个窃听器，你敢相信吗？不过现在已经干净了。”

爱德坐进沙发里，舒服地翘起腿环顾四周，“你很熟练嘛。”

“布莱达教过我很多东西，虽然都是些讨厌的麻烦事……”哈勃克又点着一根烟，“不过现在多少也能派上点用场吧，即使是我这样不擅长思考的人，被霍克艾少将拜托了，那么也必须去思考了。”

“她……等等，这么说你见了她最后一面？那你知道她……”爱德坐直身子。

哈勃克在烟气中抬起眼皮，蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，“那不重要，病死或是自杀，不重要，关键是讲出来的故事符合她的愿望。”

“怎么可能不重要——”

“爱德，你可能觉得很难理解，但这一天是我们早就接受的结局，布莱达是这样，菲利是这样，我……我曾经也不能接受，所以39年时我抛下了马斯坦，现在我必须弥补回去，因为霍克艾对我说，‘请你保护他的遗产，无论如何，请你代替他和我，继续看着前方吧’。”

爱德瞪着他说不出话来……哈勃克的确变了。他沉默了好一会，才终于道：“我不知道你们之间发生过什么，但我会找出真相的。”

“不愧是你啊，大将。”哈勃克轻声笑了，“我们这些人里，只有你还跟从前一模一样。”

爱德哼了一声，然后向哈勃克伸出手，不客气地说：“给我一根。”

细长的香烟泛着诱人的红光，像一道乐于燃烧自己的生命线，爱德捏着烟，凝视着空气里白烟的曲线，却没有抽一口。“马斯坦的遗产……是什么意思？”

“你知道现在正在举行总统大选吧？”

爱德点点头，但其实他完全没有关注过这件事，那些候选人的名字在每份报纸上都出现一次，可对他来说只是符号而已。不过这些年来他也并非没有长出任何政治敏感度，一转念间就明白了大致是怎么回事。“难道又是地方势力和中央权贵的战争？或者民主派和军政府派？”

哈勃克比了个“正确”的手势，“马斯坦走得很突然，没有留下多少缓冲的时间，但他并不是毫无准备，我们要做的就是确保对国家最有利的候选人顺利当选，不要中途死掉，也不要落入对手的圈套。爱德，新国的局势还不稳定这我知道，但请你不要对外透露太多那边的情况，现阶段我们真的不需要更多的恐慌了，你只要保持中立身份就好。”

爱德沉默了一会，他感觉正在对自己说话的人不像是哈勃克，反而像是……布莱达、菲利、马斯坦和霍克艾，那些死去的人同时在说话，这种感觉太怪了。他拿起燃了一半的烟吸了一口，果然呛住了，刺激的气味冲上鼻腔，眼睛里顿时水雾迷蒙，他挥了挥手大声咳嗽起来。

“你还是不会抽烟啊。”哈勃克一把夺过他手里的烟，支在自己的烟灰缸上。那红色的光点越来越接近它的结局了。他看了一眼立在旁边的打火机，“说起来，这还是马斯坦送我的呢，因为我总是借打火机给他救急，报废了有四个吧，他就送了我一打，都是便宜货。”

爱德今天以来第一次笑出了声，“还真是他的风格。”

他走的时候向哈勃克要了一张特搜通行证，因为艾丽西亚说有些调查受阻，有了这个或许能打开克塞尔克塞斯试验场的大门。“我会尽量不把她卷进去的……”

哈勃克发出一声意味不明的咕哝声，盯着他说：“你还是把艾丽西亚当小孩子啊……虽然我很想说‘请保护修斯的女儿’这样的话，不过嘛，在马斯坦时代成长起来的年轻人，没那么脆弱。至少我是这么相信的，‘他的遗产’可不止是一个总统候选人而已，她早就是我们的战友了。”

TBC

注1：在原作年表里，马斯坦的晋升路线不是一级一级的，从准将直接就飞升到上将了，据说是因为处理伊修巴尔的历史遗留问题立了大功那样，我个人觉得这未免过于神速了，比因公殉职还快，这样很不吉利，而且之后要是再立什么功都没有升职空间了，所以在本文的设定里他不会跳级而是一步一步来，伊修巴尔重建之后还有很多事要做，距离当上大总统也还有很长时间……按照计划现在的剧情大概进行到全篇的30%左右吧（虽然也不知道会不会写下去OTL）。

注2：这章里出现的几个炼金术师能力看起来有点玄幻，不过都有现实素材可循的，并且大致符合20世纪上半叶的科技水平。而且怎么说，即使原作炼金术披了一层科学的外衣，其本质还是少年漫超能力，化学式虽然成立，但在现实中基本都是不可能发生的。

注3：国家炼金术师的考试制度和时间，不同版本里设定不完全一样，所以本文中的都是我的私设。不过按原作似乎每年也只选1-3个，录取率低到绝望，果然能考上的都是天才中的天才吧……

注4：中尉的妈妈叫什么名字我没有找到，所以就先用伊丽莎白好了（如果有人知道她的名字的话烦请告诉我~），莉莎其实也是这个名字的变体之一。


	4. （四）

1923年秋天，奥利维亚·阿姆斯特朗中将向中央军部发来了亲切邀请，要求将法尔曼中尉借去一用，作为对迈尔斯借调去东部的回报。马斯坦小队为可怜的老同事举行了欢送仪式，祝贺他从气候宜人的内地再次迁往风霜凛冽的北方。法尔曼在饭桌上抹着眼泪哭诉他的悲惨命运，明明只是一介文职，为什么却是最奔波的一个，他想起阿姆斯特朗威风凛凛的脸，顿时感到自己前途灰暗。

马斯坦倒是对法尔曼充满信心，这个看似不起眼的人其实比大多数人都能承重。中将虽然看不起战斗力低下的人，但并非有眼无珠，法尔曼至少可以提升北方司令部的整体文化水平，也方便他们之间互通消息……于是，这个看起来无限期的人事调令就这么愉快地决定了。

留在中央的人依然每天过着按部就班的日子，并且因为马斯坦的不安分而起起伏伏。

到1924年时，国家炼金术师体系实现了一百八十度大转身，银怀表成为了荣誉信物而非实权的象征，新进的炼金术师不再被授予少校军衔，也不再负有无条件出战的义务，仅仅会在授予银怀表时，得到一笔可观的奖金作为研究经费。就这样，考试的军官选拔意义逐渐削弱，慢慢变成了纯学术性质的专业资格试。很多人认为，一旦国家炼金术师之职不再具有从前那样的巨大吸引力，报考的人数会锐减，结果却正好相反，参加考试的人每年都在增加，因为只要在笔试中表现优异获得证书，即使不从军，前途也相当光明。

不过这只是整个军部改革计划中的一小部分，布莱达把各种材料整理成了厚厚的大部头报告，然后简略地向马斯坦说明了一遍要点：“按照您的意思，还有我们现在了解到的情况，大致可以划分为五个主要方面……”

幸好布莱达没有要求上司把每页都看完（他怀疑真的看完的只有霍克艾一个人），马斯坦听完后叹了一口气，说：“布莱达中尉，你是按照实施难度从低到高的顺序排列的吧？”

“是的。”布莱达点点头，然后解释道，“请听我的理由：首先，经过这三年的考试和检定改革，军队风向和社会评价已经有了改变，限制国家炼金术师的权力会比较顺利，这部分已经基本完成了；其次，军事法庭与民事法庭的重叠覆盖问题由来已久，从前修斯准将就上报过提案，现在重新提起，时机也比较成熟；第三，为了避免战时信息传递不畅通与决策失误，将指挥权力下放给各级军官，包括临时任免权，改善前线与后方的授权问题，这有利于适应实际情况，在军队中呼声也很高，但是能否通过最终要看将军们的意思；第四，即是军队内部清理门户，虚职闲职和超龄在位者必须强制退休或转岗，给下级军官和士兵们更多晋升机会，这点风险尚不明确，会遇到多少阻力我也难以预计；最后是限制大总统的宣战权和调兵权，我建议等您自己当上大总统以后再说。”

马斯坦大笑出声，他靠在椅背上，双手交叠在脑后，“上尉，你觉得呢？”

“并非不可能，只是我们需要借助很多外界的力量，而且，现的我们对各方面的诉求和筹码还不是很清楚。”霍克艾说。不过至少她和布莱达都相信马斯坦总有一天能当上大总统，这个目标比起当年在东方司令部时已经近了很多。

布莱达又递出另一份薄很多的报告，说：“为了弄清楚，我还有一个想法。”

他的建议是成立一支专门从事情报与调查的特别小组，为他们的行动做事先的排查和事后的舆论公关，虽然这些事早就已经在做，只是从未形成系统性的工作。

马斯坦匆匆浏览了一遍，说：“可以。让哈勃克做你的副手吧，其他还需要什么你再报给我。”

布莱达离开后，马斯坦闭上眼睛，迎着窗外猛烈的阳光打了个大大的哈欠，一脸散漫地说：“今天不如早点下班吧，我们去拜访格拉曼老爷子，有些事要提前跟他打个招呼……顺便提亲。”

“您在说什么？我不明白您的意思。”霍克艾笑着走到他身后，伸手轻轻拨开对方额前的黑发。

“就是说……计划的第六项，你刚才一定是听漏了，上尉。虽然难度级别是最高，但是很急迫、很重要，不完成的话我会……”

她低下头吻了他。马斯坦那副伶牙俐齿的不正经模样总是让她产生这种冲动，想要让他……稍微闭上嘴。

尽管霍克艾对军部改革计划评估为“并非不可能”，但其实光是第一步，就已经花了三年的时间。至于之后的第二步、第三步……她会陪他一起完成，这点霍克艾早就对自己发过誓，只有第六步无论如何也做不到，只要她还打算守护他的背后，就永远不可能。马斯坦也明白，他们已经决定了放弃俗世的幸福，只是有时依然想要开玩笑，在短暂的言语嬉戏之间结为夫妻。她可以允许这一点点任性，天知道她多么想满足对方所要求的一切，多么想收下他所有的花。

格拉曼大总统倒是对鲜花来者不拒，他对园艺很有研究，办公室和家里都摆着各种盆栽和花瓶。

他们的会面还算顺利，不过老爷子的想法比布莱达更加保守，他显然认为马斯坦现在的地位还不够高，虽然少将在地方已经算是大员，但在中央军部的高层会议中，同等级别的人物却并不稀罕。

“而且，即使别人认可你的能力，这些年来你爬得太快，又太年轻，”他停顿了一下，扫了一眼霍克艾，“仕途如此顺风顺水，不遭人恨是不可能的。”

马斯坦读出了那个微妙停顿的意味，格拉曼没有说出来的话想必是指他情场从未失手，不仅如此还得到了“鹰眼”的青睐吧……有权有钱有女人，外界评价一个男人的成就，无非就是从这个几个方面，平心而论，马斯坦将自己代入其他男性的视角，也很难不嫉妒。但是他们都低估了他的野心，那些人人艳羡的东西并不是等价交换式右边的全部，他要的远比这更多。

不过他脸上的表情依然很轻松，“看来我应该换个发型，显得老成一点，穿着打扮方面还有很多需要向您请教啊……不过，这些事迟做不如早做，拖得越久越难动手，您说是吗？”

格拉曼轻哼了一声，心里清楚明白，马斯坦不过是想借自己的权威罢了，这家伙拖人下水真是一把好手。“看来我也应该早点退休过清闲的日子，那样说不定能多活几年。也好，为了我的退休生活着想……我要先问问几个人的意见。”

马斯坦和霍克艾告辞的时候，天还没黑，今天果然提前下班了。她默默地走在他身边，想起外公说的关于退休的话，心中忽然莫名有些触动。“少将，一个人的生存策略，为什么总是与一个国家的生存策略不一致呢？就好像，战场上的士兵如果想活下来，最好的办法是当逃兵，做官的人如果想平安无事，最好的办法是混日子……为了其他人而牺牲自己，或者为了自己的目的而牺牲其他人，这种情况都是普遍存在的吧，对您来说，那也算是一种等价交换吗？”

马斯坦微微一怔，然后立刻明白了她的意思。“我很想说‘炼金术师就是以等价交换原则为生的人’，但……不是这样，死在我们手上的生命，什么也没有换来，怎么可能继续相信这个原则能解释一切呢？人和人的幸福，也不能等价交换，可是我们却每时每刻都在做着这样的选择，有可能赢得胜利，也有可能满盘皆输。今日我们所丢掉的东西，也许无法换来任何人的幸福。上尉，只有抱有这样的觉悟，才有可能走下去啊。”

马斯坦看着镜子里的自己，撩上去的头发整理得很服帖，他通常只有在重要的场合才会梳露出额头的发型，平时都很随意地搭着，这样更方便掩盖午睡后额上的压痕。

“这样像三十九岁的样子吗？”他问镜子里的霍克艾。

“不会，像三十岁。”她笑着说。马斯坦有张不显老的脸，明明已经接近中年，看起来却和十年前没有多大变化，可能是因为他有一点新国血统的原因，据说那边的人都是这样，还有炼丹家专门研究驻颜之术。

他凝视了一会那个表情冷漠的家伙，虽然梳背头意味着早上起来要少睡几分钟，不过也许可以避免一些麻烦。他知道自己的相貌在军队里会引起注意，被男人景仰、甚至爱慕，这都无所谓，他听过的最糟糕的谣言无非是说，他能飞速晋升是靠出卖色相……真是可笑，出价不够高的话，他可是不会卖的。

格拉曼所说的“几个人的意见”，除了身在中央的军部将官之外，还有来自内务部、人事部、财政部、军法部、监察和法院的高官，这些人齐聚一堂时确实让马斯坦倍感压力，不过并不会比布拉德利时期更可怕，那时他的部下们全部被调离身边，走进布拉德利的内阁就像羊入虎口，人人都是一副生吞了他的眼神，现在的情况已经好多了，马斯坦扫视了一圈列席的众人，发现有支持自己的人，也有不少能争取的人。

军部改革的提案是由格拉曼大总统提出的（但是略过了第五项），因为他担心马斯坦还不够分量，可能一开始就会被大量的质疑声淹没。事实证明他的考虑是正确的，最大的反对声音来自位高权重的军人们，特别是关于指挥权责和军阶流动性的问题，其中有几个硕果仅存的国家炼金术师，他们看向马斯坦的时候无不咬牙切齿。

军法部的库欣也提了意见，毕竟对于他们来说，职权等级降低可不是什么乐见其成的事，然后是内务部的菲尔穆勒和财政部的李斯林德，看起来暂时保持中立……马斯坦一边在心中默记下每个人的反应，一边思考接下来的对策。

格拉曼主持下的会议气氛还算和谐，看在大总统的面子上没有人直接对马斯坦开火，不过会后老爷子意味深长地对他说：“路还长着呢。”

不过，投出去的这枚石子，已经在湖中激起了回响，布莱达和他的小队收到了来自四面八方的消息，连远在天边的法尔曼都传信过来，表示女王对此事很感兴趣，但是希望军部的决定不要影响到北境的半自治状态云云。马斯坦想起她便感到头疼，阿姆斯特朗个人能力卓绝是毋庸置疑的，但是在她之后呢？

远处的头疼还来不及考虑，近处的麻烦事就已经找上门了。最近半个月里中央市发生了两起高官被杀的命案，一个是准将，一个是上校，都是军部手握实权的人，原本这种事跟马斯坦扯不上关系，除了——

“两个人都是被烧死的，不确定是怎么做到的，可能是汽油弹之类的吧，而且受害者在死前都留下了指向性的信息。”布莱达看向上司，一脸神秘兮兮的表情，“据说，他们满脸惊恐地喊出了‘是马斯坦干的’这种话呢！我们都知道您当时并不在场，但是现在谣言四起，说您准备除掉异见者……”

“所以，有人为了嫁祸给我，杀害了两个人。”马斯坦想起了起多年前的玛利亚·罗斯，但那时他是自己栽赃自己，罗斯少尉并没有真的被杀，可是现在……倒不是说遭到诬陷这件事有多么令人难受，反正他也早就被视为杀人犯了不是吗？可是一想到又有新的人因他而死，他便感到喉咙发紧。

“但是……”霍克艾思索了一会说，“您有不在场证明，命案发生的时候您跟我们在一起。要认定您是凶手的话，需要更加有力的证据吧？”

“跟我们在一起恐怕不能证明什么，大家不都认为我们是一伙的吗？更不用说少将可以做到远程发火，许多人把这种能力传得神乎其神呢！”布莱达分析道，“不可否认，少将在某些人心目中是杀人不眨眼的存在，有实施犯罪的能力；即使少将当时不在场，他的部下也可能被授意去行凶——比如霍克艾上尉、哈勃克少尉，你们的风评虽然没有少将那么糟糕，但是也被叫过‘马斯坦的走狗’这样的名字；还有犯罪动机，死者是军部内的利益相关者，都曾经公开反对过少将的主张，难免让人想到这是清除政敌的手段，其他反对者会感到惶恐是理所当然的吧，肯定也有人要借此机会大做文章……”

“等一下，”马斯坦忽然说，“这种程度的陷害不可能置我于死地，因为是花点功夫就能调查清楚的事，可是凶手却愿意用那么大的代价来找我的麻烦……除了真的非常恨我之外，还有一种可能。”

他环视了一圈众人的反应，连布莱达都没明白他的意思，脸上只是写着“要满足非常恨你的条件好像也不难”。

“被杀的是高官，最大的嫌疑人也是高官，那么负责调查的就不是一般的警务人员而是内务部了，这是不成文的规定。内务部长菲尔穆勒在之前的高层会议中没有表过态，即是有可能支持，也有可能反对，现在出了这种事，他可以请求调查权，自然就有了拿捏我们的把柄……尤其是我。”

“他想得到什么呢？”霍克艾敏感地意识到马斯坦最后那句话的含义有些微妙。

“哦，我懂了。”布莱达眨了眨眼睛恍然大悟，他的情报库里确实有关于“菲尔穆勒喜好男色”这一条。“但是，何必冒这么大风险找少将呢？军部里年轻帅气的人要多少有多少啊。”

“喂，可别小看我。”马斯坦踢了一脚布莱达的椅子，“喜欢我的人才是要多少有多少。”

虽然嘴上这么说，马斯坦心里不禁有些后悔没有利用这点跟他搞好关系，事实上好几年前霍克艾因为法庭枪击事件挨处分的时候，他就跟菲尔穆勒打过交道，那时就感觉很难共处一室了，但是因为有求于人而没有当场发作，后来马斯坦升到少将，跟内务部长平起平坐，就更加没给过对方好脸色……布莱达说的没错，军部从来不缺色相，那个人无非是对他没有屈服恼羞成怒罢了，因为迫切地想要凌驾于他人，结果竟做出了如此不理智的事。

“为什么我完全不懂你们在说什么？”哈勃克挠着头一脸茫然，“好了好了别猜谜了，总之现在情况很危急就对了吧？我们要怎么做？”

马斯坦揉了揉太阳穴，然后把梳上去的头发捋下来，遮住眼睛里狡黠的光，“既然这样……不如来钓个鱼吧，他没有证据，我们就给他证据。”

库欣在内务部长办公室的门口停下，抬手急促地敲了敲门。他脸上的表情平静无波，但在门开的一瞬间立刻戴上了一副惊慌失措的面具，他没等通报便越过秘书，快步走了进去。

“好，他们见上面了……”布莱达调高收音的音量，低声向霍克艾比了个手势，库欣慌慌张张的声音从耳机里传来，说很担心自己会被杀，所以特地来向菲尔穆勒请求保护。

“我没法信任自己身边的人！”库欣哭丧着脸说，“您知道他们很多是马斯·修斯的旧部下，跟马斯坦那家伙是一伙的，早就看我不顺眼了，这次如果让他得逞了，以后军法会议所还有我的位置吗？别说是我了，他连您都不放在眼里……”

霍克艾和布莱达对视一眼，同时在心里感叹库欣的演技了得。霍克艾压住耳机，试图听清少许杂音之外的对话，只听菲尔穆勒说：

“……请不要担心，我会尽力的。只是保险起见，最近一段时间请多加注意，最好避开平时熟悉的路线，这几天我会派人跟着你……”

“上钩了！”霍克艾屏住呼吸，听着库欣演到最后，然后那人从办公室出来，过了一会才从口袋里掏出一枚纽扣大小的玩意，对藏在不远处的布莱达说：“请告诉马斯坦少将，我这边完事了，接下来，我的生命安全就拜托你们了。”

库欣为他们的钓鱼计划确实冒了很大风险，他答应以自己为诱饵，骗出菲尔穆勒的暗杀者，因为从各方面条件来说，他都非常符合受害者的标准：军法部利益相关、（看起来）跟马斯坦关系不佳，且不具备很强的战斗能力。如果凶手背后的人想要给马斯坦致命一击的话，绝不会放过这个送上门的机会。

马斯坦打电话向库欣道了谢，说实话他没有想到对方会愿意帮忙到这个程度，库欣平时从来不与人深交。但是在电话里他说：“因为修斯准将救过我的命，他是我最感谢的人，可是我没有机会报答他了。我知道您为了追查他的死因都做过什么，我知道您为他报了仇，您并不是……别人口中所说的那种人。我有理由相信，如果我不幸殉职，您也会为我报仇的。”

挂掉电话之后，马斯坦盯着拨号转盘出了一会神。从前他与军法会议所的交集大多来自修斯，那个人总是在上班时间炫耀妻女，用小艾丽西亚的照片骚扰每一个同事……如今接替他的人也已经升到上校的位置了，而他们是因为修斯的关系，才成了盟友。

马斯坦的视线落到办公桌上那张多年前的合影上，擦拭干净的相框里是两张神采飞扬的脸。他低声自言自语道：“即使离开了这么久，你还是在保护着我啊。”

果然，第二天下午马斯坦就接到了内务部的调查通知，请他单独去接受非正式质询，这当然是无法拒绝的事，然而部下们似乎并不担心他的安全。布莱达大大咧咧地说：“这种时候库欣上校才是最危险的，您只要不去现场，普通的性骚扰场面是完全可以应付的吧。”

霍克艾也点点头，一边给手枪装子弹一边说：“我和哈勃克会保护库欣上校的，请您放心。”

“不是吧，你们竟然一点都不关心我！”马斯坦从抽屉里找出一双手套戴上，“这样美丽的黄昏，应该跟美丽的女士共进晚餐，而不是去见讨厌的同事啊……”不过他承认自己那部分确实比较简单，便叮嘱道：“记住保护自己和上校的性命是最优先的，不要为了抓现行犯而冒险。”

“您也是，请不要抵抗不住诱惑而冒险哦。”霍克艾笑着回了一句。

天色已经暗下来了，街灯还没有亮起，马路上的视野模糊不清，哈勃克抓着方向盘，放慢车速跟在前方那辆军用车的后面，他小心地保持着距离，既不太远也不太近。这天内务部派了一个人专程护送库欣下班，而且走了一条车流比较稀少的路。

“他会动手吗？”哈勃克问。

霍克艾凝神盯着前方，她的视力并不受影响，可以清楚地看见有人坐在副驾驶的位置上，但并没有穿着制服，而是戴着帽子的便装。“有可能，但是他还没找到最佳的时机，注意看信号。”

哈勃克忍住点烟的冲动，他知道霍克艾不喜欢烟味，“说起来库欣上校胆子也真大啊，跟杀手坐在一起还能面不改色，不像之前被杀的两个人，吓得像见了鬼似的……不过这到底是怎么做到的？马斯坦少将真的有那样让人害怕吗……”

“嘘。”

车子开过一条直道，稳稳地拐了个弯，接下来偏窄的一段路接近下一个十字路口，是事故高发地，此时那辆车左侧的车灯忽然闪了两下，信号来了。霍克艾系上安全带，“糟糕，库欣一定发现了什么……来不及了，哈勃克，加速撞上去！”

“啊？现在？”

“对，快点！”

哈勃克一脚把油门踩到底，急速冲向那台闪着灯的车，周围的街景好像瞬间压扁了一样，连带着时间也变慢，他在最后快撞上的一秒才换成刹车，两辆车精准地挫到了一起，轮胎被地面刮出一声痛苦的尖叫。幸好膨胀的气囊挤在哈勃克和方向盘之间，才阻止他被巨大的惯性甩出去，他抬起头看向前方，只见一个模糊的人影正摇摇晃晃地从车里爬出来。

霍克艾一脚踹开车门，手枪不知被震落到什么地方去了，“哈勃克去追他，别让那家伙跑了！”她冲向被锁在驾驶座上的库欣，那人歪倒在向一边，头上有血迹，但看起来并没有大量出血或生命危险，她解开安全带，用力把他从座位上拖出来。

哈勃克也钻了出来，立刻扑向那个试图逃跑的家伙，两个人扭打着翻到地上，但是因为都还在余震带来的头晕目眩中，一时间谁也没能按住谁，那人从衣袋中抽出艰难地抽出手枪，但是却并没有瞄准哈勃克，而是对上了躺在不远处的库欣。

“小心——！”哈勃克大喊道，时间又一次变慢了，他从眼角瞥见有个圆柱形的东西从对方的袖口溜了出来，还没有意识到那是什么的时候身体就先做出了反应，他伸腿将那玩意远远踢开，就在同一时刻，没有声音的子弹从手枪中射出，有什么东西擦过他眼前透明的空气，直直地朝目标飞去。

霍克艾伏在库欣身上，她没有听到熟悉的枪响，只感觉脖子上凉凉的，像是被什么针扎了一下，路旁人行道上的树被汽油弹点燃，灌木丛中传来植物烧焦的气味，然后是纸张和木头烧焦的气味，天空向大地沉没……她不知道发生了什么，后颈上麻痹的感觉越来越深，手抬不起来，大脑和身体从来没有这么笨重过，眼前的世界开始扭曲混乱，她急促地呼吸着，本能地想让多点氧气进到肺里，冲淡突如其来的幻觉，那是幻觉吗？为什么感觉既熟悉又陌生……她挣扎着想站起来，但是很快就因为眩晕再次跪倒在地，她伸出手试着摸索掉在地上的枪，明明刚才还在那里的……但是周围的一切为什么完全不认识了，无论是看到的听到的还是感觉到的全部都无法理解，理智和氧气仿佛被某种东西一瞬间吸干，唯一能听懂的是哈勃克焦急的声音，但是越来越微弱：

“上尉！霍克艾上尉！快醒醒……”

哈勃克坐在医院等候区的长椅上，见到马斯坦出现的时候一下子跳了起来。“少将你终于来了！”

“怎么回事？你在电话里说霍克艾中弹了？”马斯坦立刻问道，然后才打量了一番对方，哈勃克身上也多了几个补丁，但是看起来没有大碍。

“不是……”哈勃克一时不知道怎么描述，着急地咒骂了一声，“不是子弹，是一种奇怪的针剂，可能是什么毒药，但诺克斯医生还没有检查出结果……对不起，都怪我，这都怪我！”他不敢抬头看马斯坦，不知是担心对方发怒，还是不想看到失望的眼神。

马斯坦下意识地握紧了拳头，有那么一刻好像想揍哈勃克，但他很快又松开了，最后只是按了按哈勃克的肩膀，接着问道：“其他人的情况呢？”

“库欣上校没事，只是受了撞击有轻微脑震荡，另外那位袭击者已经抓起来了，是菲尔穆勒派去的人，布莱达找到了他们密谋的证据，跟前两次命案也对得上，真该死，要是再早一点就好了……”

马斯坦闭上眼睛，半小时前他待在所谓安全的地方，从内务部长办公室的窗户里望出去，发现了夜色中明亮的火光，他只要看一眼就知道那里发生的并不是车祸。菲尔穆勒见他脸色变了，凑近来对他说，今晚就要发生第三起命案，如果马斯坦无法自证清白，那就只能等着正式传讯了。那个人脸上挂着令人恶心的笑容低声道：“我可有的是手段想用在你身上。”

马斯坦推开他，不再掩饰内心的厌恶和鄙夷，“为了你的一己私欲就杀掉三个人，你以为自己可以被原谅吗？”

“为什么不能？我以为一己私欲已经是足够的理由了。”菲尔穆勒冷笑一声，“你难道没有过不问原因就杀人的时候吗？明明手上的血比我还多，现在做了大总统的狗，就摇身一变成了正派人士了？马斯坦少将，清白无辜的样子跟你可不相配！”

马斯坦对这种侮辱性的话语无动于衷，早就不需要任何人来提醒他是个罪人了。他相信自己的部下，事实上行动也成功了，菲尔穆勒还不知道死期已到，可是如果……如果霍克艾因此而出什么事的话，这一项罪名就足以将他压垮。

他只能沉默地等待医生的判决。哈勃克到外面抽烟去了，不知过了多长时间，也许两个小时、也许三个小时，检查室的门忽然打开了。诺克斯医生走出来，见到马斯坦简短地打了个招呼，与他一同出来的竟然还有吉萨·阿尔维。

诺克斯开门见山地说：“霍克艾的症状我解决不了，所以请了阿尔维少校来，她是这方面的专家。”

“什么……意思？她到底怎么样了？”

阿尔维的面容一片空白，让人无法从她的脸上看出乐观还是悲观，“哈勃克从现场回收了少量针剂样本，我做了检测，也跟现有的精神类药物做了比对，它可能是作用于大脑记忆和情绪的刺激性药物，以前我见过一种结构类似的，通常是用于刑讯逼供，多数症状是，患者产生幻觉和强烈的恐惧，感觉到现实中不存在的痛苦，霍克艾上尉表现出来的也是这样。她已经醒了，但现在我不建议您进去探视，还有……”

“还有？”马斯坦不自觉地提高了声音，他怀疑自己没法接受比这更糟糕的事了。

“是的，”阿尔维依然面无表情，只是稍许流露出了一点怜悯的意思，“这种针剂起效快，理论上不会持续很久，一段时间后也会在循环系统内消失，我刚才自己试了一点稀释液，基本上验证了我的猜测。”她露出胳膊上一个新鲜的针孔，“但是霍克艾上尉的情况有些不同，她患有失忆症，药物激发了过去某段被她遗忘的记忆，大概率是创伤性的，所以现在她依然没有从刺激中恢复过来。”

“什么……失忆症？怎么可能……”马斯坦难以置信地看向诺克斯医生，他摊开手，一副无能为力的样子，阿尔维则平静得让人愤怒。然而最无法接受的是，他对霍克艾的失忆竟然一无所知，他本该是最了解她的人……神经仿佛被什么东西狠狠地抻了一下，在大脑中弹出剧痛的颤音，他感觉双手在控制不住地发抖，此时此刻迫切地想烧毁什么东西。就在这时，那扇紧闭的门后忽然传来一声极度惊恐的尖叫，他从来没有听过莉莎发出这种声音。

“等等，别进去！”诺克斯一把拉住要冲进去的马斯坦，却被用力甩开了。医生本能地退开一步，因为马斯坦的表情看起来就像……谁敢拦着他，下一秒就会被烧成灰。

_深红色的颜料从掉色盘的边缘滴落，缓慢地、缓慢地，像血一样渗入地板的缝隙中。_

_“莉莎，不要问问题，没有时间了，爸爸以后会告诉你的，现在听话，不要怕痛，很快就好了。”老霍克艾深吸了一口气，平复下颤抖的双手和紧张的心情，他重新拿起笔蘸上颜料，开始一笔一划地完成他最后的作品。_

_莉莎安静地趴着一动不动，低下头去数地板上微微鼓起来的水渍，两个、三个、四个……感觉很像腐烂树根上长出的新鲜蘑菇呢。过了一会，她还是忍不住扭头四处张望，纸张和木柴焚烧的味道从客厅传来，烟气越来越重，她抽了抽鼻子，忍不住打了个喷嚏。_

_纹身笔一歪，火蜥蜴的尾巴划到了炼成阵的构成线上，老霍克艾恼火地咒骂了一声，“别动！”_

_“对不起，爸爸……”她小声地说，伸出一只手捏住鼻子，为了不被外界打扰，便干脆把脸也埋进臂弯里。柔软的金发从脖颈两侧滑落下来，她的头发还没有留长，只是勉强到肩，发丝还是很浅的金色，像刚长出来的细嫩新芽，那截突然露出来的孩子的脖颈是如此脆弱，仿佛一只手就能掐断。老霍克艾看着女儿，他的毕生所学——焰之炼金术——足以破坏这个世界的力量，竟是从那个最需要保护的地方画起。_

_莉莎感觉有什么温热的水珠滴在了赤裸的背上，但她记得爸爸说过不要动，于是只默默地等着，纹身笔再次落了下来。_

_对不起……莉莎，对不起。他在心里无声地道歉，声音却放轻了说：“是好看的颜色……画完之后，一定会变漂亮的，像妈妈那样漂亮。”_

_莉莎闷闷地问：“妈妈在干什么？”_

_“在处理一些东西，我们明天就搬家，去别的地方玩，认识新的朋友好不好？”_

_“嗯。”莉莎其实并不觉得明天有多么令人期待，因为现在她也没有什么朋友，爸妈总是好像在逃离什么东西似的，每隔一段时间就搬一次家，因此她总是刚交上朋友，就要与他们分开了，新的地方也会是这样吧。_

_夜色慢慢渗入昏暗的房间里，蜡烛快燃尽了，莉莎早已困得睡着了，老霍克艾放下笔，退后一步检视自己的成果。只有这个，只有这个是不能舍弃的，哪怕把女儿当作传承的工具也不能……可是莉莎甚至都没有哭，也没有叫痛，反而是他这个做父亲的如此软弱，炼金术师真是可悲的生物啊……_

_他拧干摊在水盆边上的湿毛巾，将女儿背上多余的颜料擦去，深深的刻纹陷进了柔软的皮肤里，这将会伴随她一辈子，而她还不明白那意味着什么。_

_“伊丽莎白？怎么样，都烧完了吗？”他拉开虚掩的房门，轻声对外面的女人说。_

_“这就是最后的了。可是……真的要这样吗？至少留下那些信吧……”她的话里带着潮湿的气味，仿佛被泪水浸泡过似的。_

_“别说傻话了，如果有一天他们真的要对我下手，至少你可以跟我划清关系，回到你父亲那里去……”_

_莉莎揉了揉眼睛，从躺椅上爬起来，睡袍已经穿好了，还盖上了被子，她好奇地伸出手摸了摸自己的背，感觉到有些粗糙的纹路，指尖好像沾到了什么，但是在黑暗里看不清。低低的谈话声从门外传来，她踮起脚凑到门缝边，朝外面亮着灯的客厅张望。妈妈正在打包行李，把一叠叠的衣服塞进箱子，爸爸往壁炉里添了一点柴火，又把一包什么东西扔了进去，每次搬家前他都会这样，把家里烤得暖烘烘的，直到所有燃料烧光为止。这熟悉的仪式让莉莎感到安心，很快他们又会再上路，但只要和爸爸妈妈在一起，就什么都不必害怕……_

_就在这时，大门外突然传来粗暴的拍打声。军靴踩在台阶上的“咚咚咚”声沿着木板地面传到了莉莎脚下。_

_“霍克艾！把门打开！别再让我浪费时间了！”_

_这句话与其说是请求，不如说是预警，因为叫嚷的人并没有等主人允许就一脚踹开了门。莉莎从门缝里看见，一队穿着蓝色军服的人拆开门板闯进了家里，每个人的脸都宛如恶神的雕像。_

_伊丽莎白惊叫了一声，然后被丈夫拦到身后，他努力保持着冷静，但声音依然控制不住地发抖：“这里没有你要的东西。什么都没有，我只是个普通人，所谓的炼金术都是骗术，请你别伤害我的家人……求你了。”_

_带头的那个军人不屑地斜睨了他一眼，向手下们丢了个眼色。其中几尊雕像动了起来，开始翻箱倒柜搜查各个房间，把家具和物什像垃圾一样扫到地上。莉莎的房门被打开时她吓得尖叫了一声，那个进来搜查的士兵见到她愣了一愣，就在这犹豫的一瞬间她立刻跑了出去，扑进妈妈的怀里。_

_“哦……这就是你的女儿。”军官首领盯着莉莎，嘴角露出冷酷的微笑，然而当他听到属下回报没有找到炼金术研究书的时候，冷酷变成了狰狞。_

_“一定在什么地方，你把它藏起来了……我也是炼金术师，我对你们这种人太了解了，炼金术师不可能毁掉自己的心血成果！即使死了也会想办法留下来的……既然这样，不如我们用等价交换的原则来谈谈吧。”他抬了抬手，指示另外几个士兵上前拉开伊丽莎白和莉莎。_

_“不……不许你们动她！”老霍克艾怒吼着扑向拽走自己妻子的人，但是却被另一个人一拳撂倒在地，他挣扎着爬起来，紧接着又挨了几脚，痛得蜷缩在地上说不出话来。_

_莉莎也被拉到了一边，捂住她嘴的是刚才那个打开房门的军人，他低声警告道：“别说话，别动。”他见孩子果然不叫了，便稍微松开手，往上移了一点，遮住了她的眼睛。_

_“给你一分钟，我数两次，三十秒后如果你不肯说的话，尊夫人就会死，第二个三十秒后，可爱的小姑娘也会死。时间足够，你来决定要不要为自己的炼金术付出代价。怎么样，很公平吧？” 他晃了晃手中的银怀表，直视着老霍克艾的眼睛，“那么，现在开始。”_

_金属搭扣轻巧地打开，倒数向死亡的秒针开始走动。莉莎感觉屋子里一下子静下来了，呼吸声却重得像乌云中的雷声，她听到爸爸在哀求，妈妈在哭泣，可是他在说什么却一个字也没有听懂，她只感觉到他的痛苦，那是一种她无法理解的痛苦，就像不久前纹在她背上的图案那样，冥冥中预示着她的命运从今天开始截然不同。每一秒，每一秒，有什么东西在她心里碾过，生命被毫无尊严地分割成了三十等分，随着时间一点一点地压在她的背上，她快喘不过气来了，她想说话，爸爸，这是为什——_

_“砰！”_

_覆在眼睛上的手微微一抖，然后再次捂紧，她听到有人倒在地上，有人发出绝望的哀嚎。“别看，天啊……我的天啊。”那个士兵浑身瑟缩了一下，他被眼前的暴行吓到了，杀掉女人和小孩，他原以为这不过是威胁男人的手段而已……_

_此时唯一还保持冷静的只有手握银怀表的炼金术师，“现在是第二个三十秒，你还有最后的机会，霍克艾。”_

_莉莎开始剧烈地挣扎，她依然无法理解发生了什么事，但是求生的本能让她突然爆发出巨大的力量，她猛地低头咬了一口控制自己的人，可就在即将挣脱的时候又被用力拉了回来。那个人依然牢牢地捂着她的眼睛，然后突然高声说：“中校，霍克艾说的是真话，他什么也拿不出来，只是个骗子罢了，如果他真的知道焰之炼金术的秘密，还会像现在这样坐以待毙吗？耍了我们一大圈，现在也得到教训了，就让他后悔去吧，您何必为这个垃圾弄脏手呢？”_

_他的手紧张地出汗，但仍然死死地按着莉莎。空气凝固了接近十秒的时间，炼金术师冷哼了一声，终于合上了银怀表，他用军靴拨开死去女人的头颅，迈开步子转身离开，一边厌恶地说：“该死的贱人。”_

“我想起来了……我都想起来了。”她双眼空洞地直视着前方，视线却穿过了马斯坦，没有看见任何人，她看见的是当时被捂住眼睛，视觉不可见而内心清晰如白昼的画面：爸爸因为怀有焰之炼金术的秘密而被追捕，妈妈在他面前被枪杀。

就像一个噩梦，她不记得是怎样开始的，也不记得是怎样结束的，莉莎小小的大脑把自己无法理解的痛苦彻底封存了起来，妈妈的死再也没有浮上记忆的水面。那晚之后她仿佛完全忘记了这件事，生活一切如常，她依然没有朋友，既不太哭，也不太笑。老霍克艾带着女儿远走他乡，在一个普通镇子里当了老师，过着清贫的日子，直到有一天收了一名炼金学徒，一个叫罗伊的黑发少年。

马斯坦轻轻地握住她的手，贴在自己的脸上，“上尉？能听到我说话吗？是我，我在这里……”

霍克艾没有反应，她依然陷在回忆的世界里，似乎被过去那只曾经捂住自己眼睛的手遮住了光，再也看不到现在和未来。恐慌忽然漫上心头，马斯坦意识到这与自己失明的情况完全不一样了，当时他虽然目盲，内心依然想要看见，可现在的霍克艾却正好相反，她的视力完好无损，但却再也看不见任何东西。

“不要……不要离开我，”他紧紧地抱住她，“我不能这样失去你……”

住院几天后，霍克艾的情况稳定了一些，但精神状态并没有明显好转。医生说失忆症在外来刺激下突然恢复，往往会对患者造成巨大的冲击，而且那种精神药物对人体的影响目前还不清晰，因此叫他暂时不要太过打扰病人。

马斯坦失魂落魄地从病房里出来，感觉从没有这样茫然。白天的时候他独自坐在办公室里，一天里无数次看向安静的木门，期待听到熟悉的“一三一”敲门声，可是每次来的人都不是她。晚上他去霍克艾家帮忙喂狗，黑色疾风号见到回家的不是女主人，总是摇摇尾巴又“嗷呜”一声耷拉下来。

前天他在医院见到来看望外孙女的格拉曼大总统，这才知道了二十多年前伊丽莎白之死的前因后果，当时她执意追求爱情，不顾父母的反对与心爱的男人私奔，格拉曼气得与她断绝了父女关系，从此不闻不问，再也没有理会过她的生死。后来有国家炼金术师打听到霍克艾研究出了传说中的最高秘术，一心想将成果据为己有，于是便发生了后来的悲剧，而格拉曼直到女儿惨死几年之后，才知道这件事。

马斯坦麻木地听完他的话，果然世上没有什么痛苦是孤立的，总是一个连着另一个，在所有活过的人身上彼此循环。麻木中只有愤怒的情绪是活着的，他一时间忘记了身份，质问对方为什么不告诉他霍克艾家遭遇的事，结果却被反问：

“你又是她的谁呢？马斯坦少将，搞清楚这一点再来跟我讲话。”

“我是她的什么人……您不是很清楚吗？我从来没有把她当作，一个随便什么女人，或者得到权力的工具，她和你的关系，我从来没有……我对她……”

他不知道自己为什么忽然变得语无伦次，内心怨恨的火花在危险地闪烁，他恨没有拯救女儿的父亲、恨没能保护妻子的师傅、恨所有造成莉莎如今处境的一切，他恨他自己。

那一刻他差点想对大总统发火，幸好布莱达听到声音，及时闯进来把他拖了出去。

马斯坦为自己的情绪失控而感到懊悔，他不过是将他的无能迁怒给格拉曼罢了，大总统本来就没有义务告知他莉莎的过去，反而是他自己，跟随霍克艾师傅那么多年，却对他们家的惨痛历史一无所知，根本不明白焰之炼金术是怎样在血里浸泡过才交到他手上的。更不用说这次行动中出的差错……是由于他的过度自信，因为一直以来取得了那么多的胜利，所以对危险视而不见，如果他没有……如果他没有想要玩弄人心的话，如果他像一般人那样乖乖地为了向上爬而献身的话，损失反而是最小的，至少霍克艾不会出事。真卑鄙啊，口口声声说为了达到目标连自尊都能丢掉，可事实上却是依靠别人的牺牲才坐到这个位置上来的，先是修斯、哈勃克、现在轮到霍克艾了，他凭什么，凭什么……

他花了很长时间才平静下来，不得不承认，没有霍克艾拿枪指着自己，他连保持情绪稳定都很困难。

幸好格拉曼并没有对他的失礼行为生气，他坐在外孙女的床边，弯曲的脊背像一杆细瘦的床头灯，这个七十多岁的老人，在这种时刻也没有了平时的威严和精明。他对马斯坦的道歉不置可否，只是摘下眼镜抹了一把眼睛，叹了口气，几不可闻地说：“我有时候真希望你只是在利用她。”

TBC

注：本文中所有人的军阶都按需要做了调整，跟原作设定不完全一样。另外说明一下，佐官（大佐中佐少佐）的称呼是日本军制独有的，我看的钢炼漫画翻译是上校，动画翻译是大佐，不过感觉大家都很习惯大佐的叫法，所以为了不改变语言习惯，本文只有一个大佐，就是过去时的马斯坦，其他同级别的人都叫上校，同理也只有一个大将，即哈勃克口中的爱德。


	5. （五）

_莉莎一只手按着门，没有完全打开。父亲教过她，日常生活的第一条守则就是防范危险。她警惕地盯着来人问道：“你是谁？”_

_“啊！抱歉，我叫罗伊，罗伊·马斯坦，霍克艾师傅请我来帮他取落在家里的教案，你知道在哪里吗？他说放在书桌上，但是出门的时候忘了拿。”他见对方一脸怀疑的表情，只是礼貌地站在门外解释道。莉莎仔细打量了他一番，陌生人只是个男孩，看起来十三四岁左右，穿着白衬衫背带裤，除了黑发黑眼睛不太常见之外，一切都是普通学生的模样。_

_“你是爸爸班上的学生吗？”她已经决定相信他了，但还是不放心地问了一句。_

_罗伊犹豫了一下，有些尴尬地摇了摇头，说：“不是，我只是炼金学徒，也不对……还没有正式拜师，总之……其实并没有在上学，但很快就会去的……”他说的是实话，可是又怕越说越让人怀疑，不由得苦恼地抓了抓头发。_

_莉莎轻轻笑了一声，“现在是暑假，你当然没在上学。”她知道父亲去学校补课是教校外学生高年级的化学课，眼前这个男孩应该还学不到那种程度的知识呢。“请等一下，马斯坦先生，我去拿教案。”_

_罗伊透过半开的门好奇地往里张望，霍克艾师傅的家不大，几乎一眼就看得到头，客厅右侧是厨房洗手间，前方的走廊通往三个房间，左侧应该就连接到外面的院子了。他早就听说师傅有个女儿，但从未见过面，也许应该等师傅来介绍才符合礼数……不过看样子她应该是可以相处的人。_

_莉莎很快便抱着教案出来了，她递给罗伊，说：“是这份高等化学吧，昨天爸爸刚写好的，那就拜托你了，马斯坦先生。”_

_罗伊点点头，听到如此正式的称呼而感到有些不好意思，“叫我罗伊就好了！呃……你的名字是？”_

_“我叫莉莎。”_

_一周后，罗伊作为炼金学徒来到了霍克艾的家，再次见到莉莎的时候他微笑了一下，然后在师傅严厉的目光下收起了笑容。“莉莎，从今天起罗伊要跟我一起进修一段时间，他暂时住在客房，没有什么事你不要去打扰他，也不要问多余的问题，明白了吗？”_

_“明白，爸爸。”莉莎立刻答道。她微微低着头，但还是偷偷抬起眼睛瞧了一眼罗伊，正好对方也看了过来，于是她又马上移开了视线。_

_并不是所有人都知道霍克艾是一名炼金术师，镇上的多数居民都只当他是个阴沉寡言的老教授，常年埋首案前做研究，很少理会现实世界，他家的女儿虽然温和有礼，但性格似乎并不合群，从未听说过她有什么要好的朋友。_

_莉莎抱来枕头和被子，打算换掉客房里积了灰的那套。罗伊跟着她走进房间，放下书包，“让我来吧！”他收拾起房间很熟练，看起来好像有丰富的家务经验似的。莉莎便坐在一旁的椅子上看着他，忽然问道：“你不是这附近的人吧，罗伊先生？听口音好像来自东部那边。”_

_“你怎么知道？”罗伊的惊讶超过了对方继续叫自己“先生”的好笑，“我还以为我没有口音……”_

_莉莎歪了歪头，她很擅长靠听声音辨识人的种族和出身地，“只有一点点。”_

_“霍克艾师傅也不是本地人……但他真的很厉害！我从没见过这么厉害的炼金术师，要做到像他那样，我有好多东西要学呢……”_

_“咚咚”几下叩门声惊醒了两个孩子，老霍克艾面带愠色地看向莉莎：“不是说过不要多嘴的吗？”_

_“对不起，爸爸。”莉莎从椅子上跳下来，一下子站得笔直，“我不会再打扰罗伊先生了。”_

_霍克艾家的规矩很严格，吃饭时不许说话，晚上必须十一点前睡觉，不许带宠物回家……以及一条默认的守则：不要问学业以外的问题。这点无论对莉莎还是罗伊都一样，每天睡前两个孩子都会接受老师的问答测验，化学、数学、物理、文学、历史等等。莉莎很快就发现了罗伊的奇怪之处，他好像对许多偏门的知识了如指掌，却对教科书上白纸黑字的事一无所知。她在心里猜测了一种又一种可能性，但因为父亲的规矩一直忍着没有问。_

_直到暑假结束的那天，霍克艾师傅要参加学校的暑期课结业式，很晚才会回家，两个孩子第一次单独同桌吃饭。莉莎以为罗伊也会随着夏季结束离开家，特地准备了很丰盛的菜色为他送别。_

_“今天是什么节日吗？”罗伊惊喜地说，餐桌上第一次出现了啤酒，这简直难以想象，他赶紧拿起杯子喝了一口，仿佛担心霍克艾师傅会随时回家收走啤酒，然后大声斥责他们犯下的错。_

_“你不回自己的城市吗？爸爸的学生今天都上最后一天课。”她端起自己的杯子，不过里面倒的是果汁。_

_罗伊摇摇头，说：“回去也是打工而已……只要师傅愿意收留我，那我就继续留在这里学习炼金术。”他见莉莎困惑地皱起眉毛，笑了笑解释道，“我没有上过正规学校，都是自学或者偶尔遇见好心的老师，霍克艾师傅就是个好人……”_

_莉莎“哦”了一声，她呆呆地看着罗伊，好一会没有说话。她很少遇到时间到了却不离开的人，无论是住的地方、学校还是暂时的朋友，可是罗伊却理所当然地说他不会走。她又想起他回答过的父亲的问题，某些科目的难度远远超过中学水平，甚至超过他们第一次见面时那本《高等化学》的内容，而这些在罗伊口中还只能算是“炼金术的基础”。_

_“炼金术……到底是怎样的学问？”莉莎半是自言自语地问道，她没有炼金术的天赋，所以从小便不曾往这方面发展，但是看父亲使用炼金术，她总是感到莫名的害怕，仿佛那蓝色的闪光带来的不是奇迹，而是噩运。_

_“‘炼金术是造福大众的技术。’”罗伊不假思索地答道，不过这样讲一点意思也没有，他忽然伸出手，“饮料给我一下。”_

_莉莎把杯子推给他，只见罗伊用叉子沾了啤酒，在餐桌上画了一个极其标准的炼成阵，然后他将果汁放在阵的中心，双手按在边缘，透明的水滴反射出幽幽的蓝光，杯中的果汁翻腾着冒起气泡，奇异的反应过后，罗伊用勺子舀起一口尝了尝，兴奋地说：“成功了！莉莎你来试试！”_

_她迟疑地接过杯子，喝了一口，比刚才甜中微酸的味道多了一点东西，有什么不太一样了。“这是……苹果酒？”_

_“没错，刚才的炼成相当于快速的发酵反应，是不是很奇妙？这就是炼金术。”_

_莉莎又喝了一大口，差点呛到了，酒液的味道刺激着味蕾，微辣又苦涩的气泡融化在舌尖，她从没有尝过这种味道，父亲平时也不让她喝酒。它并不比纯果汁更好喝，现在莉莎知道了，可是她喜欢那种复杂而微妙的新鲜感觉，像一颗死去的苹果又活了过来。_

马斯坦握着病人的手，一根一根地揉捏那温暖的手指。霍克艾的左右手上都有常年用枪形成的茧，惯用的右手稍厚一些，但马斯坦知道她双手的准头和反应都相当好，在军校时就专门训练过左手开枪，为了确保在战场上最大限度发挥战斗能力。这是一双并不精致的女人的手，与马斯坦从小熟悉的那些女人不一样，可却是他一碰就能认出来的手。

“快醒来吧……醒来吧，上尉、霍克艾、莉莎，怎样都好……”他低下头无助地喃喃自语。

事发以来霍克艾住院已经有一周，情况时好时坏，她的睡眠很不安宁，仿佛一旦闭上眼睛就会回到痛苦的回忆中去。阿尔维掀开病人的眼皮，用手灯检查霍克艾的眼睛，红棕色的瞳孔暴露在光下，显得比平时更大，但却没有什么神采。

“嗯，她能听到你，从之前瞳孔的反应可以看出来，有几次都是这样。”阿尔维说，“只是她被记忆里的东西牵绊住了无法挣脱……但这是个好迹象，请您再继续对她说话吧，也许醒来的日子不远了。”

马斯坦点了点头，这个微小的喜讯多少令人振奋。不过，如果她其实能听到的话，是不是也听到了那些……马斯坦扶住脑袋，有些后悔自己冲动之下的胡言乱语，像什么“霍克艾上尉如果你再拒不醒来就别干了滚回家去吧”或者“霍克艾上尉如果你再拒不醒来我明天就翘班后天也翘班”或者“黑色疾风号被哈勃克宰了吃了”或者“有一件很好看的迷你裙”或者“我现在就去自杀”……虽然这些事概率上都存在可能性，但上尉醒来以后一定会拿它们当一辈子的笑柄的。

他捂着脸苦笑起来，人类自我安慰的本事真是惊人，在糟糕的处境中也能靠开玩笑和追忆美好来渡过现实，并且奢谈一辈子的承诺。所幸他的人生中有过许多美好的瞬间，马斯坦知道这是足可自豪也值得珍惜的事，可是同样也有黑暗的可怕的瞬间，过去的一切从来不会过去，它们要么成为支撑的力量，要么成为毁灭的力量，这对霍克艾来说也是一样的。

“好吧，今天莉莎小姐想听什么故事呢？”马斯坦语气轻快地说，仿佛在扮演回忆中那个十几岁的男孩。

那段日子的确是他们的人生中少有的安宁岁月，两个孩子在严厉父亲的视线下依然偷偷地成了朋友。自苹果酒之夜后，他们的关系真正地亲近了起来，莉莎比他想象的还爱笑，而且十分可爱，一点也不像霍克艾师傅，罗伊猜测这应该遗传自他从未见过的霍克艾太太，但是家里没有照片，无法确知她长什么样子，直接去问师傅是绝对不可能的，不过奇怪的是，问莉莎她也总是转移话题，而且立刻就不笑了。

当时的罗伊没有多想，毕竟他有一百种方法可以逗莉莎开心，为什么要去做让她生气的事呢。

_夏季过后，罗伊依然留在霍克艾家里学习炼金术，他有时跟随师傅一同去学校旁听高年级的课，不过大部分时间仍然待在家里自行研究。_

_莉莎下午放学回到家，看见餐桌和厨房里放着新鲜的面包牛奶和水果，便知道罗伊已经去采购过了，白天她和父亲不在的时候，看家的学徒就会负责这些工作。她放下书包，听到院子里传来奇怪的响动，好像是什么东西爆裂的声音，莉莎推开门跑出去，只见罗伊正坐在一片烧焦的草地上，脸上沾着煤灰似的尘埃，看起来脏兮兮的。_

_“那是什么？”莉莎看向罗伊脚边那个粉笔画成的圆圈，里面套着几个奇怪的图形，中间还堆着一捧干柴。_

_“霍克艾师傅教的新炼成阵。这是最基础的燃烧反应，但只是一个很粗略的构成式，他要我自己去琢磨。”罗伊抹了一把脸，把另外半边也弄得灰扑扑的，“我试了很多组合，都没有办法点燃，不知道是因为草地水分含量太高的原因……”_

_莉莎在他身边坐下来，揪起一把青草在指间碾磨，地上的炼成阵画得很复杂，比她见过的许多都复杂，“我还以为燃烧是比较简单的呢。”像是修理屋顶、搭建石材那么厉害的炼金术罗伊都会用了，莉莎没想到点燃什么东西却能难住他。_

_罗伊摇摇头，说：“这是最难的反应之一。有些炼成反应看起来效果很夸张，实际上物质的分子结构并没有改变，改变的只是排列方式，但燃烧是一定会发生变化的，那种过程非常美妙……”_

_莉莎听他感叹那些美妙的事，似乎也有所触动，“我记得爸爸说过，人类因为学会用火而变得与其他动物不一样了，比如可以吃熟食、度过寒冷的冬天什么的……”_

_“对！还可以在黑暗中照明，还有烧陶器、打造刀剑……”罗伊接下去，然后笑容渐渐黯淡下来，“如果我们拥有焰之炼金术的力量的话，也许就可以保护国民，那样我的父母就不会死在战争里了……”他叹了口气，嫌弃地扫了一眼地上失败的炼成阵，说：“趁师傅回来之前，我再试试看吧。”_

_尽管怀抱着这样的愿望，罗伊直到离开霍克艾家的那天，还是只能使用基础的炼金术，师傅坚持不肯教他更高级的学问，这让他感到不解又失望。莉莎也曾经小心翼翼地问父亲，为什么不向徒弟传授更多，难道像罗伊这样聪明的人还不够资格吗？老霍克艾却说：_

_“莉莎，不是这个原因。其实我第一次见到他时就知道，天才是真的存在的，但迷失于力量的天才却会走向邪恶，在某方面很有天赋的人，可能在另一方面非常愚蠢。现在的罗伊还不明白他想要用炼金术来做什么，只是说着似懂非懂的漂亮话罢了……他还不知道焰之炼金术给人带来的灾难远远多过幸福。但是你，莉莎，你要用自己的双眼去判断，用你的心……有一天将你背上的秘密托付给真正拥有资格的人……”他说着忽然开始咳嗽，干枯的面容因为病痛而扭曲起来，老霍克艾捂住嘴转过身，等平复下来才挤出一个微弱的笑容，“那个时候……我可能等不到了。”_

_父亲在罗伊参军归来的那天突然发病，然后再也没有挺过来，几天后便下葬了。_

_参加葬礼的人不多，只有学校和镇上经常来往的几个人，还有一些学生，跟那天零星的小雨一样吝啬冷清。罗伊陪着莉莎迎送来客，伤感又沉重的气氛隔在两人之间，像一道沉默的墙。他们已经有好几年没见面了，莉莎长大了不少，从小女孩变成了年轻姑娘，她穿黑色正装的时候有些拘谨，像他们第一次见面时她半躲在门后的样子。罗伊不觉有些恍惚，跟随霍克艾师傅度过的日子在脑海中一页页翻过……它们真的发生过吗？还是只是他醉倒在吧台后的一场梦？_

_但是流逝的时间不假，罗伊跟莉莎回家后，她搬出好几摞霍克艾师傅留下的炼金术手稿，说这些都交给他。“爸爸只收过你一个炼金术学徒，所以……希望你能收下。”_

_罗伊看着那些装订成册的手稿集，心中涌起一阵难以抑制的悲伤，这是在葬礼上不曾产生的感觉，霍克艾师傅那么有学问的人，死后却只是化为这些枯槁之物，只被极少数人阅读、不被人理解……这样孤独寂寞的一生，从未燃烧过就变成了灰烬，他生前所注目的辉煌灿烂的火焰、曾经拥有过的伟大可能性，都从未真正绽放过。_

_罗伊闭了闭眼睛，忍住差点流下的泪水，然后低声说：“我会好好珍惜的。如果掌握了这些，或许也能考取国家炼金术师，师傅的名字不会被人忘记的。”他露出一个微弱的笑容，“那么……你呢？接下来有什么打算？”_

_莉莎迟疑了一会，说：“也许……像你一样去参军吧。”她不知道自己为什么会做这样的决定，参军的想法似乎几天前还不存在，可是当她看见穿军服的罗伊回来的时候，心里的某个空洞便忽然开口对她说话：你为什么成了现在的样子？你想要保护的是什么？你最害怕的是什么？_

_直到刚才那一刻莉莎才终于明白，她不是为了追随什么少女的旖旎幻想，就像许多同龄的女孩都爱慕军人那样，她想去参军的原因和当初罗伊离开霍克艾师傅家的原因相同，只是因为她不会炼金术，所以必须用自己的双手去做到那件事罢了。_

_她便如此回答那个空洞，像对着群山呼喊一样。一如既往，空洞没有说出它自己的名字，只是传来同样话语的回声，如果沿着这条路走下去，总有一天可以见到它的真面目吧……她这样想着。_

_“但是在那之前，还有最后一件事。”莉莎直视着罗伊，“还有最后一件要托付给你的东西。”_

_事情本不该那么快发生的，但就是发生了。莉莎不确定在至亲下葬这天就交出炼金图是否太过草率，也许她早就对事事听命于父亲感到厌倦，也许她早就想要摆脱它，她只知道罗伊早就通过了自己的考验，不需要什么额外的证明。_

_罗伊注视着她赤裸的背部，完全无法移开视线，喉咙忽然干哑得说不出话来，他渴望的至高炼金术如今就在眼前……那复杂的纹路上摹写的不是燃烧反应，而是世界的命运，谁能想到打开世界之门的钥匙只是简简单单的几颗衣扣呢？红色的图案已经与皮肤深深地融合在了一起，说明是多年前纹上去的，精致的弧形与三角形像神兽敏锐的眼，附在人类身上观察着周围的一切。罗伊忍不住伸出手碰了碰，触到皮肤的时候莉莎轻微地颤抖了一下，但她没有退缩，只是安静而又倔强地信任着他。手指顺着脊背优美的弧度慢慢下滑，炼金图的中轴线刚好落在背部凹陷的地方，然后连接到臀部上方……这是那个晚上他见识到的第二个世界，前者属于真理，后者属于情欲，他努力保持呼吸的稳定，就像远古第一个开始用火的人类那样，既惊异于火焰的美丽迷人，又感到由衷的可怕。_

_然而年轻的莉莎和罗伊对未来的命运还一无所知，他们不知道从那一刻起，旧的历史落下了帷幕，新的历史才刚刚开始。_

马斯坦从浅眠中醒来，打了个大大的哈欠，唉怎么一边跟上尉说话一边自己却睡过去了……他拿出怀表看了一眼时间，已经是凌晨两点。意识迷糊间，他感觉那块表好像不是自己的，花了几秒钟才想起来，国家炼金术师的原装表在战争中被子弹打坏了，回去之后修斯便替他申请换了一个新的。他知道修斯为什么这样做，为了避免他每次看时间都想起被枪击的死亡瞬间……然而那怎么可能忘记呢？伊修巴尔会永远活在他心里。

马斯坦盯着匀速转动的秒针，然后合上盖子，搭扣发出清脆的“咔”的声响，就在同一时刻，有什么东西也动了，好像霍克艾的床头支架和柜子碰了一下。

“上尉？上尉是你吗？”马斯坦俯身凑近她，试图在黑暗中分辨对方是否清醒过来了，他的视力说不上太好，即使被贤者之石医治过，也只是恢复到普通人的水平而已，他伸出手，差点碰到对方的脸颊时，忽然右手腕被一股大力抓住猛地一扭，他听到关节脱臼的声音，剧烈的疼痛冲上脑海，还没反应过来是怎么回事，那股力量又将他掀翻在地，连带着把一旁的推车也撞得倒退几步，他只来得及看见一道黑色的影子从床上爬起来，敏捷又矫健得像丛林中的豹子。

“上尉……呃啊！”左手腕关节也被精准地卸掉，马斯坦因为剧痛和惊吓出了一身冷汗，“快……住手！是我！”

但是霍克艾完全没有理会他，不仅不认识他反而像是面对穷凶极恶的歹徒似的，她跨坐在马斯坦身上，双手紧紧地掐住对方的喉咙，黑暗中她的眼睛好像变成了血红色，像噬人的狼一般凶狠。

“莉……莎……放开我……”他快喘不过气来，只好用力挺腰，曲起膝盖狠狠地顶开压住自己的人，他想撑着站起来，可是手掌碰到地面时因为疼痛迟疑了一秒，然后又被扑过来的霍克艾牢牢地按在身下，她的力气大得惊人。马斯坦知道她性子里有狂暴的一面，但平时那部分与外界隔着一把手枪，怒火会化作冷静的子弹发射出来，可现在她只是徒手，浑身的杀气便失去了克制。

“去死……给我去死！”陷入精神崩溃后，这是她说出的第一句并非尖叫的人话。

马斯坦心中一惊，难道霍克艾把自己误认为是仇人了？显然她依然神志不清，但比起之前对外界毫无反应的状态已经是巨大的改善，真正的莉莎现在已经离他很近很近了……他艰难地试图呼吸，一边颤抖地伸出手，轻轻地抚上她汗湿的背，霍克艾因为某种熟悉的触感战栗了一下，然后她收紧了双手，咬牙切齿地低声诅咒道：“去死……去死吧……”

肺里的空气急剧地缩减，但此时马斯坦反而感到平静，他的另一只手也找到了霍克艾的背，笨拙的手指沿着烧毁的炼金图轻柔地滑下，那是他永远不会忘记的图案，从脖颈正下方开始，绕过两个半圆的弧度，然后往下、往下，然后是重叠的正三角与倒三角……那片皮肤还完好无损的时候，他曾经无比珍惜地触碰过，如果支撑他走到现在的东西，此刻要毁灭他，那么也算是等价交换。

霍克艾的钳制开始慢慢松动，她忽然急促地喘息起来，口中喃喃说着些含糊不清的话，散开的头发跌落在马斯坦的脸上，随着细小的啜泣声微微晃动。

“别……别害怕，莉莎……我会一直……在这里……”他终于可以稍微发出声音，开口的一瞬间，有烫热的泪水滴落下来，顺着脸颊深深地渗进他的发间。马斯坦闭上眼睛，留下尽可能多的感觉来感受莉莎温暖的身体，不再紧绷、不再攻击、属于本来的她的那个身体，他很想抱紧一点，可是脱臼的双手无法用力，只能松垮地搭在对方背上，就像他们之间总是隔着现实的距离那样。

但是罗伊知道他的莉莎回来了，她回来了。

霍克艾的康复让许多人内心松了一口气，哈勃克终于不用再战战兢兢地上班，其他马斯坦小队的人也不用再忍受上司阴晴不定的脸色。上尉住院期间，库欣上校表面虽然一切如常，实际上却为霍克艾的意外病倒深感愧疚，但他并没有说多余而无用的安慰话，只是在马斯坦陷于痛苦的时候担起了指证菲尔穆勒的责任，除了作为谋杀未遂案的目击者之外，他还设法找出了内务部进行非法调查和私刑的罪证。原本自从修斯死后，马斯坦与军法部之间的关系变得相当薄弱，谁也没想到这件事竟成了双方拉近距离的契机。

不过在所有事件相关者中，受到震动最大却又最不显眼的其实是格拉曼大总统。奇怪的是，霍克艾没清醒的时候他经常来看望，但是她好转之后却一次也没出现过，反而拜托布拉德利夫人和塞利姆替自己去探望病人。

母子俩上门时，霍克艾已经出院回到了自己的公寓里，塞利姆顺便带来了“秋千”——几年前领养的那条白色小狗，现在已经长成大狗了，它嘴里还叼着一束百合花，十分优雅地走到霍克艾面前，仰起头把花递给她。

“你训练得很好呢，秋千越来越聪明了……谢谢你的花！可惜我家没有花瓶。”不过她还是接过了包好的花束，微笑着请客人进去。塞利姆今年九岁，长相越来越像当年的人造人，几乎就是一模一样，但霍克艾已经不再为此感到不舒服，塞利姆不是普莱德，这是确凿无疑的事实。

霍克艾很快泡好茶，从厨房端到客厅茶桌上。她的身体早就没有大碍了，但马斯坦坚持要她多休息几天再回去上班，于是便有了难得的空闲。布拉德利夫人一直默默地观察着她，感到这次见到的她与在格拉曼家里见的那次大不一样了。

“老爷子一直说要来看你，但是听说他最近很忙，连我这个不关心政治的人都听说了，军部要有大变动，所以一把年纪了还是没日没夜的……”布拉德利夫人的眼睛是很温和的深绿色，有种让人平静的力量，“不过他总算记得让我们来看看，也许有什么需要帮忙的地方，莉莎小姐最近恢复得还好吗？”

“我都好，谢谢您，已经完全恢复了。”

霍克艾说的是实话，自从那天晚上差点“误杀”马斯坦之后，积攒在内心深处的仇恨与杀意似乎终于得到了释放，重重迷雾在第二天的清晨烟消云散。她醒来的时候依然好好地躺在病床上，马斯坦坐在靠墙的椅子上睡着了，他顶着一头乱发，脖颈一圈乌青的掐痕十分显眼。真是狼狈啊……为什么肯这样暴露所有的弱点呢？为什么他会在我身边呢？霍克艾凝视着那个熟睡的人，像从没真切看过他一样，直到泪水模糊视线。

布拉德利夫人拉住她的手摇了摇，“怎么了？想起了什么伤心事吗？唉！也许我不该来的，我们这些老人总是让人想起过去的事，老爷子也是怕你不开心……”

“不，”霍克艾摇了摇头，捂住忽然潮湿的眼睛，“是令人开心的事……幸福的事。我已经不会再被过去困住了。可到现在为止依然还是很软弱，总是让大家担心。”她放下手，露出明亮的双眼，有些不好意思地吸了吸鼻子。

“不是哦，我觉得，莉莎小姐变得诚实多了。”布拉德利夫人微笑着说，“也许我这样讲很像唠叨说教的老太婆，但是我想……能向别人敞开自己的软弱，是勇敢的人才能做到的事吧？而且你也是那种会担心别人的性格呢，这样的话，互相担心不是很好吗？”

“嗯。”霍克艾像听父母话的孩子一样应了一声，然后自己也笑了出来。现在她找回了埋藏在记忆中的伊丽莎白，才突然发现，如果妈妈一直活到现在，年纪也会跟布拉德利夫人差不多大了。

“妈妈！莉莎小姐！快看！”塞利姆跑过来，手中抱着一个圆柱形的奇怪物什，“是我做的！”

霍克艾眨了眨眼睛，那玩意看起来像个花瓶，是陶土制的，外形颇为扭曲，表面也很粗糙，不太像商品……她家里从来没有过如此丑的东西，不知塞利姆是从哪里变出来的。

“我看到花束里面包了一些土，材料应该够用，所以……就试着炼成了一个花瓶，这样就可以把花摆起来了……”他说着也有些脸红，因为成品确实丑得难以置信。

不过霍克艾对炼金术的惊讶压倒了审美上受到的冲击，布拉德利夫人说：“塞利姆最近开始对炼金术感兴趣了，自己去图书馆借了好多书，总是闷头在房间里不出来，可惜我们家里没有懂得炼金术的人，教不了他……”

霍克艾接过花瓶，忍不住伸出手摸了摸塞利姆的头，手感果然很顺滑，她忽然想到了什么，“夫人如果不介意的话，我认识几个优秀的炼金术师，或许适合当塞利姆的老师，比如……艾尔利克兄弟。您也见过他们的。”

马斯坦已经不记得上一次与霍克艾同床共枕是什么时候的事了，实际上她只因病缺席了半个月左右，可那感觉就像上辈子一样。在办公室的时候他们立下规矩，彼此之间的接触止步于亲吻，因为承担不起再进一步的风险，只有到了晚上无人窥见的时刻，才能从军服的形骸中解脱出来，做回原始的男女。

金色的长发一束一束地散落在地上，已经聚起了小小的几堆，马斯坦收起剪刀和梳子，绕着霍克艾打量了一圈，然后把桌上的镜子递给她，略带自得地说：“很漂亮嘛，我的手艺还不错吧？”

她左右看了看镜中的自己，发尾和鬓边的部分都处理得很服帖，利落的短发显得年轻了不少。原本她没有打算换发型，但是晚饭的时候突发奇想，马斯坦便自告奋勇帮她剪头发。霍克艾笑着说：“这又是克里斯汀夫人教你的手艺吗？”

“是美神教我的手艺。”他低下头，吻了吻她头顶的那个发旋，然后用手弄乱刚打理好的头发，抖落那些没掉干净的发碎，他忽然凑到她的耳边，“要去洗个澡吗？”

这个要求很有诱惑力，无法拒绝，霍克艾放下镜子，把另一个不存在的自己按下，轻声道：“一起吧。”

结果他们没等打开水便把彼此弄了个透湿，两个人都有些耐不住，怀抱着差点失去对方的心情急切地互相抚慰。每到动情的时候她便去咬他脖子上的掐痕，然后在一浪又一浪的潮水缝隙间舔舐刚刚咬出来的伤口。他们总是这样不断受伤又不断愈合，像所有无能为力又垂死挣扎的生物一样。他的手指擦过她背上的疤痕，仿佛在地图上描绘曾被烧毁的土地，他的火焰经过的地方总会变成死亡之地，但不是她，她永远不会是荒漠，即使那片皮肤已经不再有感觉，她依然知道他在。两片蝴蝶骨在温柔的触摸下忽地收拢，轻轻地起伏颤抖，流畅的肩颈线条一下子绷紧了，她的整个身体迎着浪潮彻底打开，仿佛一张被撑满的帆。

“可以吗？”他急促地喘着气，浴室里水汽氤氲，汗湿的金发与黑发彼此纠缠。她轻哼了一声，没有说出话来，只是用手捏了捏对方的腰眼，无声地下令舵手转向……天啊，她等待暴风雨已经太久。

等到两个人都清理完自己的时候，夜色已经深不见底。

霍克艾拉上卧室窗帘，然后蜷进暖烘烘的被窝里缩成了一个满足的小球。马斯坦少见地没有昏昏欲睡，他侧躺着面向她，黑眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着对方。

“还疼吗？”霍克艾从被子下面握住他的手，那天夜里的突然袭击一定吓到马斯坦了，她不确定自己无意识的攻击为何如此精准，也许在脑海中她演练过许多次需要制服焰之炼金术师的场景……虽然希望不会有用到的那一天，但这毕竟是她的工作之一。

马斯坦摇摇头，反而笑着说：“上尉真是温柔啊。”他靠近了一点，把脸埋进对方的肩窝里，耳边细软的碎发还带着湿润的气息，他深深地吸了一口气，仿佛准备坦白什么罪孽似的，“对不起，莉莎。”

“怎么了？那不是你的错。”但霍克艾立刻意识到他所说的并不是指她的意外受伤。她轻轻地搂住他，手指抚弄着对方柔顺的黑发，“是别的事吗？”

“嗯。”马斯坦沉默了一会，他知道自己必须说出来，如果霍克艾能做到直面自己的内心，那么他也不应该保留任何谎言。“你生病的时候……最初那几天我很害怕，害怕从此失去你，我以为只要消除痛苦就能挽救你，所以去找了阿尔维，因为她总是有办法消除人的痛苦，帮助你从回忆中解脱，但那是炼金术，需要付出代价，也许是你的某一段人生，或者一部分人格，我不知道……”

“也许我会忘记你？”霍克艾温柔地说。

他忽然紧紧地抱住了她，好像那个恐怖的结局就在眼前似的。可他当初确实认真地考虑过，因为不想再看到对方被困在噩梦里，不想再为自己的束手无策而自责。

有一天晚上他差点就付诸行动了，他推着莉莎去了阿尔维的实验室。永远面无表情的梦之炼金术师第一次表现出了平静之外的情绪，几乎是激动不已，因为以往自愿参加实验的人非常少，这是实践她炼金术的绝好机会，她兴奋地说：“最近几年我在研究定向的人格转换，通俗点说就是思想改造，不过思想是比情绪和记忆更难捕捉的东西，现在还没有多少头绪……但是想象一下吧，马斯坦少将！如果有一天成功了，要改变人心就不再是困难之事，亚美斯特利斯会迎来真正的和平，国民的性格将被重塑，自由与民主举手可得……”

他麻木地听着阿尔维谈论自己的研究方向，内心忽然生出一种莫名的恐惧，这时莉莎的手忽然动了动，或许只是幻觉，但他真的感觉到她碰了碰他。马斯坦凝视着她的眼睛，毫无反应的瞳孔似乎在一瞬间快速地收缩了一下……莉莎，你有什么话想告诉我吗？

“今天……算了，阿尔维少校。”他握住霍克艾的一只手，打断了炼金术师的自言自语，“我想……应该还有别的办法，我想再努力一下，暂时不需要用到这种手段……抱歉了。”

马斯坦真真切切地感到后怕，不仅是害怕霍克艾接受了脑部手术会忘记他的那个可能性，而是自己——他竟然真的想过擅自修改别人的记忆和人生，即使是出于为她好的本意。阿尔维说的话并非没有吸引力，甚至可以说前景可期，如今他在军部所做的改革，事事举步维艰，战争狂和投机分子永远在虎视眈眈，如果真的有一种强大的炼金术，可以将反对者的声音一扫而光，还不必伤及人命的话，那会是多么大的诱惑……作为炼金术师的他竟狂妄傲慢到了这种地步吗？

幸好莉莎远比他坚强，她又一次阻止了他，没有拿枪，没有使用任何暴力，只是用她那双眼睛看着他。

说出这些后罗伊感觉轻松了许多，就像罪人向神父完成了忏悔一般。莉莎没有说话，只是安静地回抱着他，她记得那个夜晚，她透过往事的帷幕看见了现实中的马斯坦，那个因为她而心痛纠结、因为爱而饱受其苦的人。

而她永远会原谅他，就像他需要的那样。

格拉曼大总统行事常常有出人意料之举，一向有怪人之称，接触过他的人往往得到的印象各不相同，很难拼凑出统一的性格，唯一公认的是，他喜欢低调省事的作风，厌恶无理激进之事，这与马斯坦少将的风格相反，有些人认为他们两个打的是一组混合牌，表面上时有意见相左，实际上互相配合。尽管许多人羡慕马斯坦的接班人身份，也有不少冷眼旁观者不以为然，表示“如果有的选，我可不想待在马斯坦那个位置上。”

不过军部改革的方案开始推进之后，格拉曼难得地表现出了极大的干劲，他参与了内务部谋杀案件的会审，之后又撤换了一批高官，频繁地召集会议商讨各种事务，完全不像七十多岁准备退休的老人。他再没有私下邀请过霍克艾来参加“家庭聚会”，所有事都在办公室里就地解决。1925年时，他亲自给霍克艾提了一级，没有经过军部选拔委任的程序，而是直接下的总统令。

霍克艾接到任命的时候有些困惑，这显然会引人议论，格拉曼大总统不可能没考虑到这点。但是就在她问出来的同一时刻，她才突然发觉外公的面容变得多么衰老，曾经精心打理的胡子干枯发黄，深深的皱纹像刀刻一般。他理所当然地解释道：

“你今后要做的事还有很多，但是现在的权限偏低，这就是原因。不要拒绝，不要怀疑，跟着马斯坦能爬多高就爬多高，不要再像伊丽莎白那样死在路上。你还有什么问题吗，霍克艾少校？”

“我……”那一刻她忽然很想喊一声外公，明明格拉曼说话的口气是那么生硬，可她却第一次感觉到亲近。最终她立正行了个标准的军礼，说：“是，我不会辜负您的期望。也请您……保重身体。”

“没事。”格拉曼笑了笑，挥了挥手示意她可以退下。他目送着外孙女离开，忽然想起了自己一生中本该珍惜却没有珍惜的人，不禁叹了口气，喃喃自语道：“我啊……明哲保身了一辈子，这把老骨头很结实，即使有一天折了，也还可以当柴烧。”

\-----------时光的分割线----------

  
爱德告别哈勃克之后，出去打了两个电话，先是告诉温莉他可能要晚一阵子回家，然后打给修斯太太，这天是工作日，艾丽西亚上班去了，于是便约好晚上再见面，商量接下来的计划。他打算试试用哈勃克给的证件前往克赛尔克赛斯试验场，毕竟那里是现在所知的马斯坦最后出现的地方。

不过在去之前，还有一个人必须拜访，虽然多年未见，上一次分别的时候关系也几乎破裂，但那个人与马斯坦和霍克艾的关系密切，是不可能绕过的……塞利姆·布拉德利一定知道些什么。

爱德很容易就查到了塞利姆现在的住址，他早已从军方宿舍搬出来了，现在住在自己的公寓里。不过找上门的爱德却扑了个空，他向周围打听了一圈，地址没错，但是塞利姆最近都没有住在那里，楼下看门的老爷爷告诉他，房子空了至少有两三个月了。

“您知道他去哪里了吗？抱歉，我是他的……呃以前的老师，因为很久没见，今天刚好路过就想来看看。”

“哦！原来是老师啊……”老爷爷站起来重重地握了握爱德的手，原来有些怀疑的打量神色一下子变得亲切了起来，“不过布拉德利先生走的时候只是说要出远门，这种事经常有，他一年有一半时间在外面呢，虽然工作很神秘，但是个好人……”他说话有点口齿不清，却拉着爱德絮絮叨叨了半天，尽管他也不知道塞利姆什么时候会回来。

如果说这只是因为工作的话，倒也没有什么值得注意的，从事炼金术研究的人到处游学居无定所再正常不过，但在马斯坦和霍克艾去世的背景下这就很奇怪了。外人并不了解，但爱德知道塞利姆跟他们很亲近，几乎像是一家人，特别是在25年布拉德利夫人病逝之后。

爱德也是在那一年开始教塞利姆炼金术，起初霍克艾拜托他这件事时，他还以为中尉忘记了，便说：“我已经不是炼金术师了啊！为什么不让马斯坦那家伙去教？” 但她只是笑了笑，“你比真正的炼金术师都更了解等价交换不是吗？而且马斯坦少将不适合教小孩子，会吓到人的！”爱德回想自己学艺的过程，其实泉师傅最开始那段时间里也根本没有演示过炼金术，他和阿尔每日在死亡体术训练间苟活已经很不容易了……

于是他答应了，“好吧，不过只有这个假期而已，教一下基础的东西应该没有问题，他也不需要叫我老师。”

当时的爱德并没想到这短暂的接触会不断延长，以至于走向难以控制的方向。起初他还有些不适应那张普莱德的脸，见到塞利姆总会想起战斗中失去的伙伴，大佐和中尉居然能接受良好真是不可思议。但后来塞利姆慢慢证明了自己，他是个天性善良又充满好奇心的孩子，与其说像人造人，不如说更像小时候的爱德，连忘我的专注力都一模一样……除了他沉迷于核能研究这点令人困扰之外，各方面都称得上优秀。

爱德很想相信塞利姆对大佐和中尉的死一无所知——比如他只是待在某个偏远的地方，还不知道他们去世的消息，就像爱德在新国时也不知道亚美斯特利斯的变故一样，但离开那栋房子之后他内心的怀疑却越来越深，直到晚饭时再次见到艾丽西亚。一见面她便带来了最新的消息：

“塞利姆·布拉德利从克赛尔克赛斯回来了。”

艾丽西亚抱着一碗面仰头喝干，又叫了另一碗开始狼吞虎咽，好像饿了一整天似的。

“别着急，先吃完饭再说。”爱德看着她风卷残云，想起了当年姚麟扫街的风范，不过那也只是他们最初认识时才这样，格利德消失之后姚麟就再没有吃得那么痛快过了。

终于，艾丽西亚补上了早上和中午缺席的两餐，又灌了一大口冰啤酒，这才感觉气顺了，“今天事情太多了，忙个没完……”她没有具体说到底是什么事，只是一脸不想再提的表情，“总之，前天东部边境的外贸集市上有人见到了塞利姆·布拉德利，推算旅行路线他应该是从克赛尔克赛斯来的。之前我们也试着联系他，可是并不知道他去了哪里，调查活动记录的话，塞利姆直接受命于大总统，这些年来进行的所有任务都是绝密，而且已经很久没出现在国内了，现在看来，当时他就在试验场……他很有可能知道马斯坦死亡的真相。”

爱德深吸了一口气，握着啤酒杯的手不禁有些发抖，他的直觉果然没有猜错。艾丽西亚其实说得很保守，他们快速地对视了一眼，彼此心知肚明，那个没有说出来的猜测是什么。

“他现在在哪里？”爱德平静下来，在刚才的几秒钟里他认为自己做好了最坏的打算。

艾丽西亚看了看表，说：“顺利的话，明天早上就到中央市了。”

TBC

注：关于早期罗伊在霍克艾家学习以及后来参军的时间线和细节，跟原作有不一致的地方均属私设。


	6. （六）

1928年的春天，军部推行改革已经进入第八年，成效颇为显著，亚美斯特利斯膨胀的军事机构被精简到了相对正常的水平，冗余的军官被大量裁撤，国防支出也大幅降低，被战后重建拖累的财政终于开始出现盈余。

霍克艾升为少校的两年后，马斯坦也升为中将，拥有这个等级军衔的在全国只有不到十个人，因此也常常被认为是担任大总统的必要条件。格拉曼近年来日渐衰老，已经把许多事务交给了马斯坦，仿佛是在为身后事做预演一般。

霍克艾把去年军部和政府各部门的工作报告整理成册，在上司桌前堆成了一座小山，其实大多数计划都在按时进行，除了一块啃不动的硬骨头。

“是的，如上所述，军部内部改革已经基本完成，剩下唯一难以处理的只有北方。”她总结道，“阿姆斯特朗中将的态度很微妙，北方军的战斗能力毫无疑问是平均水平最高的，因为一直贯彻‘弱肉强食’的用人和选拔原则，无能之辈在那里活不下去。但是这也就导致，二十年来北方的军事几乎全部由她控制，不管是校级军官及以下的人事任免权，还是生杀大权，所谓的制度都是一纸空文，虽然现在看起来运行良好，可是这种半自治状态与全国其他地方的不兼容，未来很可能引发矛盾。”

马斯坦长叹了一口气，确实就连格拉曼大总统都拿她没办法。因为阿姆斯特朗中将最大的筹码就是国境线稳如磐石，如果没有她坐镇边疆，国内不可能拥有这么长时间的和平。但是，军部对这种无节制的权力也早有不满，说北方军已经成了阿姆斯特朗的私人兵团，万一她有什么异心，跟德拉克马联合南下，亚美斯特利斯将面临灭顶之灾。马斯坦很想嘲笑这种异想天开，要知道背叛国家不仅不符合阿姆斯特朗本人的性格，也不符合她的家族利益。不过，他固然相信阿姆斯特朗的忠诚，同时内心深处也很清楚，那个女人的野心并不比他小，只是他们的志向不一样罢了，如果她真的有意拿下他这份工作，那可是绝对笑不出来的事。

“霍克艾少校，你听说法尔曼中尉要结婚了吗？”马斯坦忽然没头没尾地冒出一句。

“没有……什么时候？今年吗？”霍克艾惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她还记得五年前的欢送会上，法尔曼还在惋惜自己没找到老婆就要被调去蛮荒之地，担心要从此孤独终老呢。

“嗯，布莱达告诉我的。听说找了个北方女人，我说……我们不如去参加他的婚礼吧？”

“什么？婚礼？可是……我们没有打算……”法尔曼在电话那头结结巴巴地说，“其实……这里没有办隆重婚礼的习俗，她也不在意这个……”

“别担心啦，马斯坦中将说了他出钱，好好珍惜这个机会！真想不到啊，我们这几个人里面居然是你最先结婚！”哈勃克对着话筒大吼。

布莱达接道：“那是因为你又跟女朋友分手了，这能怪谁呢？但是……啊我要留守在中央，不能去了，真可恶啊你们要替我吃回来！”

“我也会去哦！大家很久没聚在一起了真期待呢！希望不会吓到法尔曼太太……”菲利温柔的声音插了进来。

“霍克艾少校也来吗？还是她也要留守？”法尔曼抱着话筒听大家快活的七嘴八舌，心中涌起一股暖流，无论去到什么地方，东方司令部的同事们依然像当年一样可爱。

“她当然也去，怎么可以让马斯坦中将一个人参加婚礼。”布莱达说完，电话里响起一片“哈哈哈哈哈”，法尔曼笑得头顶上的冰柱子都要震下来了。然后他想起现在才是初春，北方的气候比中部冷不少，便提醒大家来的时候要带厚衣服、准备这样那样的防寒措施。

虽然嘴上说着去参加婚礼，马斯坦当然还是以“大总统让他视察北方军备”的名义带队出去的，这样就不用算事假，可以带薪旅行。霍克艾从衣柜里找出冬装，叠好塞进行李箱里，顺便添进了一件男装大衣。她从未去过国境线那样北的北方，据说现在春季的气温也相当冷峭，马斯坦虽然一脸不怕冷的样子，实际上也很畏寒。

三月末，布里格斯山脚下的冰雪才刚融化，靠近要塞的地方，涓涓细流从霜白的树林子里蜿蜒而下，聚成一汪汪绿色的草滩。附近镇子里的居民们从厚厚的积雪中钻出来，开始清扫路面和屋顶上的冰盖。马斯坦一行人从火车站出来之后，法尔曼已经备好车等在那里了。他见到老同事们兴奋地挥舞双臂，数了数人后问道：“霍克艾少校没来？”

“她有点事要办，晚点会到的。”马斯坦说，示意他可以开车了，“我们先去吧。”

虽然这次旅行名为庆祝实为视察，但不友好的北境军人们却并没有排斥的意思，他们早已接到马斯坦要为法尔曼办婚礼的消息，从前阿姆斯特朗中将对这种喜气洋洋的俗事一点也不感兴趣，任谁邀请都从不出面，这回看在格拉曼的面子上稍微让了步，同意借地方给部下结婚，这在布利克斯要塞可谓闻所未闻。

迈尔斯见到前上司，熟练地敬礼打招呼，他们已经有快十年没见过了，一个照面下迈尔斯却不禁在内心发出不公平的叹息：为什么马斯坦这家伙总是升职比谁都快，却衰老得比谁都慢呢……他当然没有说出来，只是带着长官穿过结构复杂的要塞内部，下到开发层——阿姆斯特朗中将说可以借用的地方。

“呃……这里已经是空间最宽敞的了，”迈尔斯咳了一声，“平时是武器制造车间，紧急时可以容纳一千多人，而且防火和安全措施都很严密，只是……”只是看起来不太适合举行婚礼。他抬头望天，只见天花板上排布着密密麻麻的电气管道，钢筋水泥的颜色暴露在外，光秃秃的没有任何装饰，地上则到处是钢铁怪兽般的大型操作器械……让法尔曼和米娅在这里结婚实在有点奇怪。

马斯坦打量了一圈周围的环境，说：“没问题，改造一下就会变得很漂亮，就在这里吧。军乐队和仪仗队都准备好了吗？”

“准备好了，虽然我们原本并没有这两个支队配置，不过中将亲自挑了人，今晚就能到位。”

马斯坦点点头，“晚上我要见见他们， 就在这里集合。还需要做些改造……明天下午五点开始婚礼。”

那无中生有的两队人马来自北方军的不同部门和职级，据说是按阿姆斯特朗家代代相传的音乐品味和审美组建起来的。中将刚听说马斯坦要办婚礼时嗤之以鼻，冷哼一声道：“又是要人，又是要东西，格拉曼是想看看我有多少兵力，能打多久，这才是真正目的吧！”

迈尔斯苦笑着说：“不过马斯坦中将表示会付款……我们可以把账单做大一点，保证不会亏。”

阿姆斯特朗忍不住翻了个白眼，她戳了戳迈尔斯的肩膀，“你在东部跟他那么久还不知道吗？他哪是什么有钱人？”

马斯坦确实没有打算为这件事挥霍浪费，其实在来的路上，他便让霍克艾去火车站旁的农贸市场上采购了，边境地区物价低，产品也比较粗，很多都是未加工的原材料，不过马斯坦对自己的炼金术很有信心，就像改造房屋一样可以炼出各种食物。

于是迈尔斯便把开发层交给了马斯坦小队，到了晚上再来的时候，原来的钢筋水泥大铁笼子已经焕然一新，墙面粉刷成了明亮的暖白色，到处装饰着彩色缎带与轻纱，刚造好的一架坦克被改造成了奏乐台，零件传送带则变成了新人的步道……迈尔斯目瞪口呆，一时间被这酒店礼堂般的陈设震惊到失语。

“费了我不少功夫呢，不过别担心，这些都是可以复原的。”马斯坦拍了拍他的肩膀，“材料有限，跟阿姆斯特朗中将家比起来还是差得远了。”

迈尔斯无力地叹了一口气，然后转身命令站在门外待命的军乐队和仪仗队。几十个身穿统一制服的军人步伐整齐地踏步进来，在长官面前列队站好，其中一队背着乐器，另一队则是男女各半。马斯坦看向仪仗队中个子最高的那名军人，命他出列并问他叫什么名字。

“报告中将，我是上等兵罗德里戈，第一医疗队队员。”

随后其他人也按顺序报上姓名。这两组人里有侦察兵、步兵、炮兵、工程兵、特种兵、医疗兵、文职军人，也有几名高级军官，但是为着奏乐与礼仪这种小事，所有人都整齐划一地站在一起。最后出声的是乐队的一名女性，马斯坦的视线在她身上停留了一会，因为她的脸和名字都明显来自新国，“秦准尉，你的特长是什么？”

“我会吹小号，”她指了指自己背上的长方形盒子，“要塞里每晚十点的熄灯号都是我吹的。”

“你是新国人？为什么会在这里？”

“是的。我从新国逃难而来，是阿姆斯特朗中将收留了我。”她十分干脆地回答，仿佛已经向无数个人解释过自己的来历。迈尔斯对这种盘问已经非常熟悉，便小声对马斯坦说，“是真的，据说家里人都死了，逃到这里才甩掉追杀的人。”

马斯坦没有理会迈尔斯试图打住他问话的暗示，依然直视着她，“这里比新国更好吗？我听说那是个物产丰富的地方，气候也更适宜居住，而且人们通常不愿意离开家乡。”

秦也毫不畏惧地看回来，说：“能够堂堂正正生活的地方，就是我的家乡，在这里我需要面对的只是暴风雪。”

“是阿姆斯特朗中将让你这么认为的吗？”马斯坦的语气有点咄咄逼人，一双同样乌黑的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着她。

准尉愣了一下，想了想才答道：“不完全是这样，布里格斯的自然法则高于一切，阿姆斯特朗中将是最能践行这一法则的人。”

空气凝固了几秒，迈尔斯偷偷看向马斯坦，不确定这种回答是否令人满意。

“你说得很好。”马斯坦绷紧的嘴唇线条稍微一放松，整张脸仿佛立刻变了一副神情，再没有那种尖锐刻薄的气息了。然后他转向众人，“诸位，明天是法尔曼中尉结婚的日子，从前在东方司令部和中央的时候，他是我重要的部下，这几年他到了这里，一直以来受各位照顾了，他曾经告诉我，北方不是贫瘠的地方，因为有大家的存在。明天你们要面对的不是暴风雪，而是他的幸福，我希望你们也能分享他的幸福，度过一个美好的晚上。谢谢你们。”

说完他抬头扫视了一圈“礼堂”挑高的四壁，有几盏灯是暗着的，他抬起手轻巧地打了几个响指，将那些掉队的灯一一点亮，“我记得这是亚美斯特利斯的习俗，结婚的前一夜最好灯火通明。今天就这样，解散。”

法尔曼的父母远在南部乡下，因为年事已高没有来到婚礼现场，新娘米娅是军人之女，但父母早已双亡，于是便由阿姆斯特朗担任女方家长，哈勃克与霍克艾分别做伴郎与伴娘，马斯坦则是证婚人。

婚礼场面并不大，过程也很简单，但法尔曼紧张得眼睛都睁不开，他看着米娅朝自己缓步走来，一只手挽着中将的手臂，白色的头纱长长地拖在地上，像一个娓娓道来的故事，那是他和她未来的故事……他屏住呼吸，感觉双手有些僵硬，直到马斯坦开始念誓词才回过神来。幸好法尔曼早已把大段的回答背得烂熟，只要像平时讲话那样说出来就好了……米娅朝他微笑了一下，她温柔的栗色眼睛几乎是立刻就让他平静了下来。

霍克艾站在马斯坦身边，在两位新人交换完誓词后分别送上戒指，据说这个也是马斯坦用几种矿石炼成的非卖品，款式很朴素，但法尔曼和米娅都戴得很合适。哈勃克看到这一幕差点哭了出来，不知想起了哪个差点步入婚姻殿堂但是又告吹的前女友，菲利则是一如既往的快乐模样，很自然地加入了军士们鼓掌欢呼的行列。

军乐队在两人的接吻礼后改变了曲调，从之前轻柔舒缓的背景音乐切换成了兴高采烈的舞曲风格，证婚人宣布礼成，接下来便是持续一夜的宴会。后勤小队推着各式菜肴鱼贯而入，好像部队在野外扎营似的迅速摆好了宴席，阿姆斯特朗特别允许大家今天多喝点酒，但是必须保证第二天能回去正常工作。

马斯坦也跟着喝了几杯，然后便与中将提前退场了。

在部下欢饮的时候，主将必须保持清醒——阿姆斯特朗如是说，她带着马斯坦走了一趟要塞的武器库、粮仓和避难层，令人印象深刻的是，十几年前被斯洛斯挖出的地道没有掩埋，反而做了扩建，与原有的地下通道相连，并且打通到了最近的城镇。马斯坦点亮地道里的油灯，仔细观察了一番地形，每隔一段距离都有存放补给的站点，足以支撑几周的时间，“如果有一天真的要用到这里，就说明布利克斯要塞也守不住了。”

“只要不是非人类的强敌，我想应该用不到。”阿姆斯特朗说，然后又平静地补充了一句，“不止存放了食物，还有炸药，在必要的时刻，军人总是可以选择同归于尽的。”

马斯坦不能不对她抱以敬意，尽管阿姆斯特朗的很多做法他并不认同。这次来北方一趟，他确实见到了许多跟其他军区不一样的地方，问题并没有解决，但至少他比之前更了解问题的本质了。

告别阿姆斯特朗后，马斯坦从最底层的地下坐电梯到了要塞的顶层。打开隔间的门，清寒的空气便扑面而来，狭窄逼仄的视野忽然铺开，深蓝色的天幕上星光璀璨，抬头可以看见整条饱满的银河，像一尾大鱼从宇宙的一隅缓缓游过。这个夜晚十分晴朗，冬季的风已经停了，春季的风还未来临，布利克斯山脉安然侧卧着，静悄悄地延伸向远方。

马斯坦呼出一口白气，走向装有炮台的那侧城墙，不一会他感觉到有人跟了过来，果然是霍克艾。

“您不在下面参加宴会吗？”她裹着围巾，又把手上搭着的另一条给马斯坦系上。

“我在的话他们无法尽兴吧。阿姆斯特朗中将也提前走了，真是勤勉工作的长官啊。”他叹了口气，“北方军非常信任她，这里的人能在冰天雪地中建成自己的家园，实在很不容易。”

“阿姆斯特朗中将确实是值得尊敬的人。”霍克艾若有所思，“我听法尔曼说，她杀死雷文中将的地方，就在今天举行婚礼的舞台下面，尸体被丢进水泥里封起来了，但是谁也没有告发这件事。”

“是吗？”马斯坦笑了一声，“很像菲斯拉准将的死法，当年在伊修巴尔时，他因为贪功冒进害死了很多人，格兰准将便杀了他，夺取了指挥权，修斯就在现场，同样谁也没有说出来。”他走到炮台前，视线顺着炮口的方向落在射程最远的地方，“这个地方一直都处于战时状态，抵抗恶劣天气、物资匮乏、还有防备外敌……人在战争中会变得纯粹，显露出他们真正的样子，而习惯了野性与真实的人，要他们戴上面具是不可能的。”

霍克艾从马斯坦的语气中听出了某种微妙的意味，那种意味让她忍不住心生怜悯……冰之女王与焰之炼金术师在很多方面都截然相反。“我想我明白为什么有人习惯北境的生活了，因为他们以战斗为乐，喜欢寒冷，喜欢挑战自己生命的东西。”

“我都不喜欢。”马斯坦说，然后又补充道，“但是我能习惯。”他忽然拉住霍克艾围巾的一端，与自己那条垂下来的部分打了个结。

“您这是做什么？”她笑着说。

“没什么……再陪我走一会吧。”他又把围巾解开，让它们彼此分离，话题一转回到了公事上，“昨天你错过了装修活动，集市那边的情况怎么样，有收获吗？”

“嗯，调查了几条比较大的贸易路线，最近几年农作物的出口增加了不少，主要是来自德拉克马商人的采购，但是我们进口的铁矿和稀有矿石却减少了近一半，这部分是从火车站的大宗货物司乘那里打听到的，按理说北方的兵工厂应该会因此大幅减产，不过正好各军区这几年的武器订单也因为预算问题被砍，所以没有注意到这种变化。”

“原来如此。”马斯坦沉思起来，一言不发地慢慢走着。

“您认为这预示着危险吗？”霍克艾见他一直不说话，脸色也十分严肃的样子，不觉提起了一颗心。

“我在想……”他停下来，仿佛听见了什么，高悬在雪山之巅的月亮沉默不语，星光仿佛浸在水中，空气清澈得近乎透明，四周静谧极了。这时霍克艾也听到了，就在他们脚下，要塞内部传来了悠长嘹亮的号声，十点钟到了，小号手吹响了散席的音乐，这段旋律结束后，短暂的欢乐便要告一段落，法尔曼与米娅的新婚生活将正式开始，而那冷眼旁观、不可更改的自然法则，也会让冰雪慢慢融化成春天。

“我在想，莉莎·霍克艾少校，”他的声音很轻，只比号声略高一点点，“你愿意接受罗伊·马斯坦作你合法的丈夫，无论顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，你愿意从今以后爱他、珍惜他、不离不弃，永远对他忠实吗？”

她注视着他，有一瞬间想像往常一样责备对方的不正经，可是内心那个真正的莉莎无比清楚地知道，他立下的所有誓言都比死亡更认真。于是她只能回报以同样的认真，将米娅曾经说过的话一字不漏地复述了出来：

“我愿意。我对我的灵魂起誓，将我的承诺给你，我承诺……我将永远在你身旁作你的妻子，你将成为我终生的朋友、伴侣、我惟一的真爱。我将在危难中保护你，在忧伤中安慰你，我承诺将对你永远忠实……直至死亡将我们分开。”

他们在没有人听到的地方交换了誓言。没有证婚人，没有伴郎伴娘，目睹这一切的只有古老的群山与月亮。

马斯坦微笑着看她，有些不好意思地说，“只准备了别人的婚戒，忘了自己的……我真是个不合格的丈夫啊。”

霍克艾也笑了出来，她摇摇头，抬手指向天空，“那里有很多。”说着她踮起脚尖，伸手在虚空中一捏，从遥远的银河中摘下了一颗星星，然后她握住马斯坦的手，将那颗星星戴在了对方的无名指上。

短暂的北方之旅结束后，马斯坦小队又回到了忙碌的工作中。

中将办公桌上拖欠的文件堆积如山，马斯坦试图找借口拖延，比如中央市温暖的空气令人昏昏欲睡什么的，但还是被霍克艾按着坐进了椅子里。

布莱达向每个人打听了一遍新娘到底长什么样，然而每个人的说法都不同，哈勃克咬着烟头，很有道德感地表示“别人的老婆我不方便评价”，菲利说“是个很温柔的太太”，霍克艾叫他“有空自己去看看就知道了”，马斯坦的则是“困死了别问我。”

“我现在知道为什么法尔曼会是第一个结婚的人了。”布莱达失望地总结道。他摸了摸自己日渐发福的肚子，心想这样单身的自己总算不至于太过孤单。

不过，其他人出差的这几天里，布莱达也对北方来的消息做了一些调查分析，与霍克艾的发现似乎有共通之处。他把档案交给她，说：“跟炼金术师有关，可能马斯坦中将会比较了解，我现在就不去烦他了。”

霍克艾用“一三一”的节奏敲开他的门，意外地发现马斯坦竟然乖乖坐在桌前奋笔疾书。她把台灯调亮，倒了两杯茶，然后安静地坐在一旁等他处理完事情。马斯坦经常这样，拖到最后一刻才集中签文件，之前的时间总在做乱七八糟的其他事。

终于，那人从专注的世界里抬起头来，朝霍克艾微笑了一下。“今天是来接我下班的吗？”

“您辛苦了。”她放下手里的炼金术学会期刊，心想不如把工作留到明天吧……但是马斯坦已经看出来她有事要说，在等着她开口了。

“中将，我们外出的这段时间，布莱达发现了一些新情报。在北方边境，有旅行者发现了德拉克马炼金术师的踪迹，但是看外貌他们长得并不像传统德拉克马人，而更像是亚美斯特利斯人。”霍克艾打开档案夹，报告正文后面别着几张素描画像，“这是当地人凭印象画的图，我想您应该会觉得眼熟。”

马斯坦接过画像，铅笔速写的脸轮廓十分粗糙，但其中有两个人确实感觉非常熟悉……他在记忆里搜索了一会，遗落已久的名字突然从脑海里跳出来……糟了。他看了一眼霍克艾，对方的眼神确认了他的猜测没错，“是克兰弗德两兄弟。哥哥不是在坐牢吗？”

“是的，1921年时判了五年监禁，前年就出狱了。”

“只有五年？”马斯坦还记得那个人的弟弟受了多重的伤，如果不是普朗贝尔出手相救的话，绝对会命丧当场。“不是按谋杀未遂，而是按亲属之间的斗殴轻判了吗？”

霍克艾点点头，她来之前去查阅了克兰弗德的案卷记录，“我记得当时有不少人同情他们，觉得兄弟俩都是人才，不应该为残酷的考试规则而浪费青春。”

“残酷的是他们自己！”马斯坦低声道，捏着画像的手指把纸张揪得皱成一团，还有第三张画像，但画得太潦草，他认不出来是谁。“这么说，德拉克马招募了我们这边的炼金术师，可能还不止他们三个，最容易被吸引去别国的当然是……曾经的国家炼金术师。”他不想承认这一点，但那确实是最符合逻辑的结果。从前的国家炼金术师体系被打破之后，这门学科得到了某种程度的解放，风气为之一新，但是因为改变制度而被剥夺既得利益的人、为自己的目标付出所有的人，他们不可能不怀恨在心，此时如果德拉克马伸出友谊之手，又有什么理由不叛逃呢？甚至都不能以叛逃来定罪，因为亚美斯特利斯人有出国工作的权利，退出军籍的自由市民更是如此。

马斯坦撑着额头，闭上眼睛思索了一会。霍克艾在北方集市调查的情况，加上炼金术师的异动……还有阿姆斯特朗中将轻蔑的表情，仿佛已经把“天真”这个词甩到他的脸上了。他不禁苦笑起来，“霍克艾少校，你觉得发生战争的可能性有多大？”

她露出为难的神色，迟疑了一会，然后谨慎地答道：“一年内不太可能，三年内很可能会发生冲突，还有准备的时间。不过，如果德拉克马再次入侵的话，他们应该会吸取15年那次的教训，再加上炼金术师的不确定因素，我们没有理由轻敌。”

“十三年了啊……已经十三年没有发生过战争了。”

这个国家已经快要忘记硝烟的味道了，忘记亚美斯特利斯曾经靠战争与侵略立国，就连惨痛的伊修巴尔内乱也已经有很多人不记得了，因为战争而流离失所的家庭几乎绝迹，新一代的孩子们眼中不再带有天然的恐惧，这是他梦想过的事，是他不曾拥有过的幸运。

霍克艾安静地看着他，有一刻想伸出手去触碰他，为了不必受战争困扰的国度他付出过多少……可是代价还是不够，还是不够，和平就像一个无底洞，不断地要求更多更多，不存在一劳永逸，不允许一刻松懈。就是在那个时候，霍克艾第一次发现疲惫与衰老的细纹爬上了他的眼角，他们共度的近三十年时光终于还是留下了痕迹。

她还是伸出了手，身体仿佛能感知对方的情绪似的，自然而然便会靠近。马斯坦抬起头来，近乎感激地笑了一下，然后他握住那只手，轻轻地吻了吻无名指与手掌之间的位置，那里有一枚看不见的戒指，是他不久前为她戴上的。

“真是可悲啊。”马斯坦苦涩地说，不知他是指借别人的婚礼来结婚这件事，还是悲观的战争预期。“说点让人开心的事吧，霍克艾少校……如果有的话。”

“刚好有一件，爱德华从新国游学回来了。”她知道马斯坦喜欢听那两兄弟到处旅行的事，一直很关心他们的情况，好像在缅怀自己失去的自由似的。她拿起刚才那本正在看的杂志递给他，“好像很有收获，在炼金术师学会的期刊上发表了文章呢，里面提到一种可裂变物质……不过这是您的专业范畴，我就看不太懂了。”

“钢仔完全变成学者了啊。”马斯坦翻开折起了一角的那页，快速地看完摘要，脸色有些凝重，“真是非同小可，如果我猜测得没错的话，这会是改变世界的东西……爱德在市里吗？我想找他谈谈。”

“现在暂住在布拉德利家，跟塞利姆一起，那孩子听说他回国比谁都开心，又缠着他要求多教一个暑假的炼金术。”霍克艾笑着说。塞利姆自从妈妈去世之后便和保姆一起生活，身边的朋友很少，爱德的心性比起他们更接近孩子，看到这两个人能好好相处实在令人欣慰。

霍克艾对战争的预计原本是准确的，但是她没有想到的是，格拉曼大总统没有撑过1929年寒冷的冬天，在雪停的那天夜里猝然而逝，享年八十二岁。他在死前还发出了两个总统令，看来是早已拟好但一直没有签署，第一个是军部改革方案中曾经按下不提的第五项议题，即让出大总统的部分调兵权，将宣战与大规模出兵的权力移交给了高级军事会议。这个会议事实上已经不再全部由军部人员组成，将军们的比例这些年来逐渐降到了三分之二，不过出于习惯人们仍然用旧名称来称呼它。

第二个总统令则是提名罗伊·马斯坦中将接替他的位置。虽然格拉曼名义上只有提名权，但亚美斯特利斯自建国以来从未有过真正的民选总统，每一任都由上一任指定，然后由形如傀儡的议会在形式上投票通过。

马斯坦多年的理想就这样实现了，他一夜之间成了亚美斯特利斯史上最年轻的大总统，可是却完全高兴不起来，因为终点还很遥远，而危机近在眼前。

一个月的国丧期还未过，德拉克马便在天气尚未转暖之际宣战，趁总统权力交接、政局不稳定的时期发动了突袭。准确地说，其实是驻扎在布利克斯山脚下的巡逻兵发现了德拉克马人的踪迹，双方发生了流血冲突，北方军刚抓住俘虏还没来得及审问，黑压压的敌军大部队便从山口间直奔要塞而来。

消息传到中央的时候，阿姆斯特朗中将已经在布利克斯的北壁上迎接了第一波敌人。但是，双方首次交战传回的结果却并不乐观，比起十四年前的那场战斗，德拉克马这回来势汹汹，火力相当凶猛，城墙上的炮兵们几乎无法进行反击，唯有那座巍峨的铁灰色长城一动不动，仿佛无论经历多少次冰消雪融，都不会后退一步。

按照按照伊修巴尔内战时的惯例，必要时各军区都有驰援北方的义务，然而如今不同的是，亚美斯特利斯不再有无条件上战场的国家炼金术师了。

马斯坦在上任后的第一次高级军事会议上便遭遇了尖锐的指责，格拉曼一死，有些人从前不敢说的话都肆无忌惮地说了出来，比如为了无聊的道德放弃强大的人形兵器，导致危机发生时无法速战速决，明明可以让几十个人锁定战果的事，最终却可能投入几十个团，更不用说德拉克马收下了不得志的国家炼金术师后，军事实力不可同日而语……也有人表面上对德拉克马的挑衅不以为然，实际上矛头却直指阿姆斯特朗中将，北方军区是唯一一个没有接受中央统一管制的军区，此时正好外敌来袭，能打击一下那个女人的嚣张气焰也未尝不是件好事。当然并非所有人都把个人意见置于国家利益之上，最终会议还是决定，先派出少量兵团前往北方支援，如果战况恶化再做别的打算。

马斯坦出来的时候，下意识地寻找霍克艾的身影，这种时候她总是会等在外面的……然后他忽然想起来，霍克艾最近都在忙格拉曼的治丧事务，工作负担再加上亲人去世，她的压力应该比自己更大吧……他叹了口气，默默地往前走，绕过拐角时不小心撞到了一个人的身上，硬邦邦的像沙包似的，砸得他的脸发疼，马斯坦退后一步，这才看清对方脑门上闪亮的星星。

“是你啊阿姆斯特朗上校。”他的声音有些空洞，刚才的会议消耗了太多精神。

“是，大总统阁下。”阿姆斯特朗立正敬了个军礼，十分严肃地说：“我想请求支援北方军的战斗，他们现在一定很需要人。”

“你想上战场？”马斯坦抬起眉毛直视对方，阿姆斯特朗是依然拥有国家炼金术师称号的少数人之一，但他知道这个大个子比任何人都讨厌战争，还在参加过的唯一一次战争中当了逃兵。

“我不想，但是我必须去。因为我们的国民需要帮助，我的家人需要帮助，这次与伊修巴尔不一样，我将为保护国民而战斗，我不会再逃避了。”

马斯坦点点头，听到阿姆斯特朗说要保护家人时不禁露出了微笑，恐怕冰之女王对此会不屑一顾吧。“很好。请求批准了，尽快出发，然后活着回来。”

除了阿姆斯特朗之外，主动请战的国家炼金术师还有两名，普朗贝尔和科斯塔尼亚，其他炼金术师要么研究所学不能投入军事应用，要么事不关己，反正北方离自己很遥远，冒着生命危险参战也不会有什么好处。就在马斯坦思考着万一战况失利的备案的时候，一个意想不到的人出现了。

金发金眼的高个青年走进了他的办公室，一瞬间马斯坦感觉像是回到了十几年前。“钢仔……”他顺口叫出来的依然是这个名字，然后马上意识到它有多么过时。

“好久不见，大总统阁下。”爱德简短地打了个招呼，显然特地换了个称呼。他们上次见面是一年前，那时马斯坦找他了解可裂变物质的事，然后提议爱德继续下去，并且亲自拨款给他做经费。之后爱德便组建了自己的团队，潜下心来埋首于研究中，塞利姆也跟着他到处跑，例行的暑期课慢慢延长，俨然成了爱德的炼金术学徒。

“最近没有收到你的报告，研究进行得怎么样了？”

“遇到一些瓶颈，没有什么突破。”爱德略微烦躁地哼了一声，高高束起的马尾辫在脑后轻轻晃动，“你不是应该问我要不要来帮忙吗？我听说国家炼金术师都——”

“据我所知，你已经不是炼金术师了，只是个科学家。”马斯坦打断道，他已经知道后半句话是什么以及爱德会出现在这里的原因了，这个孩子即使长大成人，本性中的热心依然没有改变，就连别扭的性格也一样。

爱德眨了眨眼睛，忽然一笑说：“这可不像你，以前你可是连小孩子都会利用的人。我虽然不是炼金术师了，总还是有能做到的事，在新国的时候也学了一点炼丹术……”

“爱德。”马斯坦再次打断了他，不知为什么钢仔总会使他脾气变坏、缺乏耐心，“我不需要你在这里，回去做研究吧，塞利姆也需要你的指导，别忘记自己的责任，别想太多，记得定期交报告……除此之外我什么也不需要。”

爱德注视着他好一会没有说话，他早已长得比马斯坦高了，如今再也没有人会拿他的身高开玩笑，但是就在这一刻，他与马斯坦对视的短暂的几秒钟里，他忽然很怀念那些笑话。

“好吧。”最后他还是移开了视线，然后从衣袋里掏出三枚硬币放在对方办公桌上。“这是欠你的520先士，已经有十五年了吧，到现在才完成第一个约定，真是够慢的啊。”

马斯坦愣了一下，想起了多年前的那个下午，钢仔拒不还钱的无赖模样。他收下硬币，暗自庆幸这520先士驱散了刚才横在他们之间的凝重气氛，爱德是个很难随便打发的人，他始终在对这个世界提出要求，无论能否得到满足，从小到大都是这样，而且他们的约定还没有结束——

“第二个约定是，等你把这个国家改变为民主制的时候，我再还你钱……”

马斯坦夸张地叹了口气，开始翻找军服外套里的钱包，他记得霍克艾说过是放在这件里面的。“说吧，这次要借多少？”

“5200先士，考虑到你当上了大总统，加上通货膨胀等等因素，为了更有约束力所以翻十倍。”爱德露出不容置疑的反派笑容，伸出手递到马斯坦面前，“现金，谢谢。”

\-----------时光的分割线----------

塞利姆·布拉德利回到家时已经是第二天晚上，经过公寓楼下的时候看门老爷爷认出了他，热情地招呼道：“布拉德利先生！你终于回来了，有人来找过你呢……”

“是吗？”他勉强地冲对方一笑，点了点头便进去了。他的房子与离开时没什么两样，不过信箱里堆积着账单和广告，打开门能闻到一股扑面而来的空置气息。他没有开灯也没有换鞋，只是将箱子放在茶几上摊开，然后开始在客厅的斗橱和柜子里翻找什么东西，相框、信件、旧档案、旅行日志……

“啪”的一声，客厅的灯忽然点亮，一个熟悉的声音从他身后传来：“你在找这个吗？”

塞利姆退后了一步，眼睛里惊恐的神色一闪而过，他下意识地把手伸进衣袋里按住了枪，但是看清是老师和艾丽西亚·修斯的时候又松开了手。

“你的炼金术研究手册加了密，连我也看不懂是什么意思。”爱德把手中的那本笔记一抛，扔进塞利姆的怀里，他扫了一眼打开的行李箱，问：“你要去哪里？”

“我……我有事必须外出，今天就得走了，抱歉艾尔利克老师。”塞利姆低下头，把手册收进箱子的内层，爱德注意到他按扣子的手似乎在发抖，黑发有些过长了，垂下来遮住了眉毛和眼睛，脸色在暖黄的灯光下也显得过分苍白。

“你错过了马斯坦和霍克艾的葬礼，不打算解释一下吗？”爱德一步步走近他，金色的眼睛里仿佛燃烧着火焰，“还是说，你早就已经看过他们是怎么死的了？”

“爱德……”艾丽西亚感觉气氛开始染上火药味，她不确定自己是否应该阻止他逼问下去，一半的她也想知道到底是怎么回事，可是另一半的她又害怕知道。

“回答我，塞利姆，你可不是这样软弱退缩的人。五年前的事又重演了对吗？你没有学会教训，还是要去接近太阳对吗？”爱德盯着他曾经的学生，塞利姆在面对问题的时候从来不会一声不吭，他忽然抓住对方的衣领大声道，“回答我！”

“我没有义务回答你的问题。”塞利姆抬起头，第一次接住爱德的目光，他黑色的眼睛里恢复了某种生气与神采，就像很多年前，他遇到不懂的炼金术试题时也会尽力作答那样，“但是我可以给你一个答案，马斯坦大总统和霍克艾少将因为核辐射而得病猝死，这就是真相，你接受也好，不接受也好……我知道你一直以来是怎么看我的，一切都是我的错。现在可以放开了吗？我该走了。”

“你在说谎……”爱德不知道自己为什么突然失去了控制，幸好艾丽西亚在他准备挥拳的时候阻止了他。

她用力把两个人拉开，提高声音道：“住手！我说住手！冷静一下，爱德……让他走吧。”

塞利姆神色复杂地看了她一眼，然后迅速收拾好行装，头也不回地离开了自己的家。爱德和艾丽西亚留在黑暗里，沉默长久地萦绕在发霉的空气中。塞利姆所说的真相符合传言中的“病逝”，只是大众所知的消息里没有核辐射这个关键词……但爱德本能地认为这还不是全部。

“为什么阻止我？”他忽然问道，有些气馁地抬脚踢了踢那张放过行李箱的茶几，“如果让我揍那小子一顿，也许他会说出点人话。”

“因为……他有双罪人的眼睛，但不是杀人者的眼睛。”艾丽西亚轻声道，“爱德叔叔，有时候你也是这样的。”

爱德知道她说得对，塞利姆有一双跟小时候的自己相似的眼睛，但那不代表他没有说谎，塞利姆最令人暴躁的一点就是，他有时其实更加像马斯坦。“一定还有什么我不知道的事，也许他不能说，也许他不想说……如果大总统之死跟核辐射有关的话，为什么没有引起注意？难道塞利姆从谁那里得到了命令？”爱德的脑海中忽然闪过哈勃克的脸，不，塞利姆不可能听哈勃克的命令……

“真相不重要，重要的是讲出来的故事符合她的愿望……”爱德想起了哈勃克那句奇怪的话，许多散落的念头一下子聚合成了一个清晰的结果：

“是霍克艾不让他说的，她不想让人知道马斯坦死亡的真相。”

TBC

注1：按照原作，1915年时亚美斯特利斯跟德拉克马打过一场，北方军获得全胜，这之后我默认双方是签了（随时可能撕毁的）和平条约的。其他原作里没有说的制度之类的东西都是我的私设。

注2：格拉曼的年龄也是私设。至于塞利姆的年龄，按1915年重生来算的话，到1944年时是29岁，跟原作正篇大佐的年龄一样。

注3：大佐的装修品味应该比爱德还是好不少的，从他改造的雪糕车来看，至少是个正常人。

注4：我记得好像在哪里看到过，钢炼世界里的先士币值大概相当于日元，所以520先士约等于33软，5200先士约等于330软，其实真的不多啊……

注5：不算注释只是一点碎碎念……说起来我小时候在军区长大，每天晚上十点钟的时候就会听到有人吹响熄灯号（当然并不是真的十点就睡觉），是很动听的旋律，所以一直记了很多年。


	7. （七）

1929年三月起，被称为“北方战争”的一系列大小战役在布利克斯要塞周边打响，驻扎在北方市的军队进入了紧急备战状态，市内开始戒严，中央与其他军区也陆续派出了支援部队。

布利克斯要塞占据有利地形，具有得天独厚的防守优势，过去曾经以极少的守军抵抗过大规模的入侵，现在两国的边界，便是以要塞为中心，按延伸出去的山脊线和防线划定的，领土问题自古以来就有争议，不过历经多次战争之后，双方终于达成了一定程度的共识，后来亚美斯特利斯就再也没有主动推进过一步。

按照阿姆斯特朗的说法，不是不想，而是不能，要根除北方的威胁，唯一的办法是吞并对方，将整片山脉据为己有，但这需要倾举国之力，代价未免过高，可是德拉克马对温暖地带的渴望不会因为战败而停止，他们所处的位置注定了南下侵略的习性，因此结果就是永恒的攻守拉锯战，所谓的北方战争，不过是短时间内集中爆发的表现罢了。开战以来每隔十天半个月就有一次短兵相接，德拉克马准备多年再加上炼金术师的帮助，北方军的防守任务重了十倍不止，虽然也能借助重武器进行反击，但一直积累下来的消耗也越来越大。

1930年十一月，马斯坦接到了迈尔斯带来的最新战况：阿姆斯特朗中将受了重伤，目前昏迷不醒，暂时退出了前线。

马斯坦握紧话筒，压在耳朵上，仔细从杂乱的背景音中分辨出人声，“情况很严重吗？现在谁在指挥？”

迈尔斯冷静的声音从电话线那端传来：“现在由我指挥，她临时授权给了我，普朗贝尔正在为她治疗，暂时不会死，请您放心。”他随后简略地报告了最近的伤亡情况，以及阿姆斯特朗之所以会受伤的原因。

事情发生在昨天傍晚，在数不清是第几天的厮杀之后，双方都几乎筋疲力尽，德拉克马的将军图里玛提出暂时休战，并要求与阿姆斯特朗中将当面和谈。这二十个月以来，北方军还是第一次看到了停战的希望。但是阿姆斯特朗与德拉克马人周旋多年，一个字也不相信对方说的话，而且根据他们俘获的气象学家观测，暴风雪即将来临，如果这次交手占不到便宜的话，德拉克马很快就会不战而退，和谈完全是多此一举，其中一定有诈。阿姆斯特朗决定将计就计，答应与图里玛会面，结果在双方在要塞上发生了一场生死之斗，图里玛与他带来的一名炼金术师被当场斩杀，阿姆斯特朗也中了枪，埋伏在暗处的狙击手来自要塞内部，是一名伪装成自己人潜入的德拉克马杀手。

“当场斩杀？她一个人吗？”

“是的，就是用那把随身的佩刀。”迈尔斯呼出一口气，现在回想起来他还是能感觉到血腥气扑鼻，“中将说对方绝对是想杀她才来的，所以没有理由不先下手为强，在布利克斯山下，谁相信和谈，谁就会第一个死。”事实上阿姆斯特朗身中三枪，肺部腰部和腿部各一枪，但还是硬撑着没有立刻倒下，直到她看着部下把两具尸体扔下城墙，在德拉克马人面前摔得粉身碎骨才允许自己躺上担架。

马斯坦沉默了一会，对这种刀刀见血的狠辣作风致以无言的敬意，然后他问道：“现在呢？”

“他们暂时撤退了，接下来这段日子应该会比较太平。但是不久之后还会来，这是肯定的。很抱歉我们来不及通知中央军部就擅自做了这么多决定，我相信中将有充分的理由，从前我们也是这样做的，可是这次跟以往的情况不一样，现在防御工事和武器补给都很紧张……人员方面还可以支撑，我们的伤亡不算多，北方司令部派来的援军配合也比较好，但是其他军区就不必了……”

不同地区的军队因为风土气候不同，适应的作战环境也有差异，马斯坦知道面对德拉克马并不能靠人数取胜，人多反而会加重补给负担。从前阿姆斯特朗中将就告诉过他，养一个守边士兵具体需要多少花费，该士兵又必须起到多大的作用才对得起投入的物资，布利克斯兵的总数其实比一般人想象的少，但是每一个都被她亲自认可为是“有用的强者”。马斯坦承认他非常理解这种思维方式，这就是军队的逻辑，人是资源，人是工具，是铸造胜利的材料，军人并不从自身的存在中获取价值感，而是在他们为之而战的目的中实现自我，没有这种觉悟的人不适合从军，也不应该被强迫去从军。

随后马斯坦又与北方司令部通了几个电话，对迈尔斯提的支援要求做了安排。刚放下话筒便听到了敲门声，索福斯少尉的声音从门后传来：“报告大总统阁下，有两名访客想见您，是爱德华·艾尔利克先生和塞利姆·布拉德利先生。”

“正好，让他们进来吧。”马斯坦说，然后他叫索福斯退下，不要让任何人来打扰。

爱德的样子跟上次见面没有什么变化，依然随意地扎着马尾做休闲打扮，塞利姆的个头则明显高了一截，现在正是青少年长身体的时期，一阵子不见就会显出不同来。他从去年起便加入了爱德的研究组，因为天赋过人而颇受关注，有人说塞利姆像第二个钢之炼金术师，建议马斯坦将他招入麾下，他听了只是笑笑，说小孩子得到太多赞誉的话容易产生骄傲的情绪，其实要学的还有很多。

爱德差不多每半年来见一次马斯坦，汇报一下研究近况，这段时间里他似乎没有受到北方战争的影响，反而带来了新进展。在上一份报告里，他对可裂变物质的特性做了详细的说明，那并非元素周期表上没有的新元素，而是铀的同位素，命名为铀235，在特定情况下原子核可以发生裂变，变成两种质量较轻的元素，同时释放出大量的能量……物质与能量之间的转换，符合等价交换原则，但却跟炼金术师们所知的等价交换有本质的差别，绝不是火药炸成烟花、或者蒸汽机那样的简单原理。马斯坦当初看摘要的时候便意识到了这个问题，他隐约感觉到，这是传统炼金术所不能解释的现象，是一种全新的规则。

爱德继续解释道：“之前我们发现的是铀的自发裂变现象，是不可控的，后来才想到利用人工的方法使原子裂变，说起来这还是塞利姆玩游戏的时候想到的。”

那天塞利姆一个人在家里玩弹珠棋，手中的玻璃球在斜阳的光照下反射出彩虹般的颜色，其中一个弹出去的时候撞到了有裂纹的另一颗，把它击碎成了好几辦。他看着玻璃碎块下的小小光晕出神，忽然灵光一闪，想到了一种可能性：如果用某种东西撞击铀235原子核，会发生什么事呢？

塞利姆听到老师的夸奖微微低下头，感到羞赧又有些微妙的不满。从游戏中得到灵感——像是在孩子身上才会发生的事，可他不想在马斯坦面前显得像个孩子，他已经十五岁了，艾尔利克老师像他那样大的时候是马斯坦的得力属下，全国上下无人不知。

“所以，如果人工制造裂变是可能的，那么连续裂变的话就可以产生链式反应。”马斯坦一手支着下巴，在脑袋里飞快地计算着，“几千倍、几万倍……不，上亿倍的能量被释放出来，那会比现有的任何炸药都要强大。”

“炸药？这种事还早呢，有太多的技术难关要突破……”爱德忍不住发笑，为马斯坦思维跳跃的幅度感到惊奇，然而念头一转后他笑不出来了，北方的阴云从头顶飘过，大总统在战争威胁的当下会想到这个应用根本一点也不奇怪，而且仔细回想，马斯坦请他带队研究之后，不到一年战争就爆发了。

“我说……你是在开玩笑吧？”爱德迟疑地问，他回忆起过去上司让自己做过的许多目的不明的任务，“不对，难道你一开始就……”

马斯坦瞧了他一眼，没有直接回答问题，只是简单地说：“我认为这是一个很有用的研究方向，如果能成功的话，也许我们不必牺牲国家炼金术师也能拥有足够的威慑力，仗也可以赢得比较轻松。”

爱德睁大了眼睛，某种恐怖的前景在脑海中慢慢成形……马斯坦不是因为无知才说出这种假设来的，作为炼金术师他是太清楚了！他看见那人手套上熟悉的红色炼成阵，脱口而出道：“就像焰之炼金术那样吗？至高至美的研究成果，最后还是要用在战争里吗？”

“钢仔，我没说过……”

“可你就是这么想的。”爱德盯着他，金色的眼睛里泛起失望与愤怒的火花，“因为没有了国家炼金术师这种人形兵器而感到吃力了吧？所以想造一个新的，一个更听你话的，不会有异议不会临阵逃跑的东西来代替你杀人是吗？”

马斯坦的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，眉心明显一蹙，他生气的时候反而刻意保持着语气的平静，“你还有什么话都可以一起说出来，钢仔，让我听听你是怎样看我的。”

塞利姆从座位上站起来，视线在两个人之间来回移动，他有些忐忑地扯了一下爱德的袖子，小声地说：“艾尔利克老师，大总统阁下不是那个意思吧？即使拥有强大的武器，也不一定会用啊……”

爱德没有看他，依然注视着马斯坦，“你学焰之炼金术的时候，也没想过后来会用来做什么吧？就像我画出人体炼成阵的时候，也不知道会付出什么代价，但是现在我们都知道了，有些东西不能去碰，有些罪孽无法偿还……我怎样看你不重要，霍克艾中尉会怎样看你呢？她告诉过我，为了不让罪恶的焰之炼金术流传下去，你烧掉了她背上的炼金图，可是如果有一天……如果我们造出了更可怕的东西，到那个时候你要烧掉谁呢？我不会再做这种——”

“够了。”马斯坦打断了他，抬手指向办公室的门，冷冷地说，“我听够了，现在给我滚出去。”

爱德咬着牙最后看了他一眼，然后一言不发地摔门离开了。塞利姆站在原地不知所措，他从未见过身边的人这样吵架，从前无论是妈妈、格拉曼爷爷、艾尔利克兄弟还是马斯坦和霍克艾，大家总是很温柔和气，对待他像呵护什么珍稀动物似的，但是今天他第一次参与到大人的对话里，感觉却像被某种锋利的东西割伤，而他暂时还不能理解那是什么。

塞利姆犹豫了一会是否该追出去，但又觉得应该先向马斯坦道歉，“对不起，大总统阁下，我想艾尔利克老师只是太着急了，他不是……”他不是怎样呢？十五岁的塞利姆忽然卡住了，他发现自己距离安慰这两个人中的任何一个都很遥远，他们之间存在着某种外人难以介入的共识，看不见摸不着，但却真实存在着。

马斯坦脱下手套，用双手揉了揉太阳穴，许久之后终于长叹了一口气，他抬起头来，对塞利姆露出一个疲惫的微笑，“没什么，爱德就是这样的人。他对自己和别人的要求都很高，这是他的优点，如果你能学到他一半的严格的话，也会有所成就的。”

塞利姆乖顺地点了点头，不知为何感到一阵突如其来的难过，他被难以名状的奇怪情绪驱使着，说出了自己也没想到的话：“也许可以让我试试。”

“什么？”

“我……我想继续艾尔利克老师的研究，虽然我现在还有很多不会的东西，但是我会努力的，为了保护大家而努力，我不知道能不能做到……”塞利姆断断续续地说着，脸颊涨得通红，然后他听到了一阵轻轻的笑声，马斯坦捂着脸在笑，双肩微微地抖动着，他的表情看不真切，不确定是高兴还是悲哀。

塞利姆低下头，对自己毫无自知之明的表现感到羞愧，他知道自己无法与老师相比，任何一方面都比不上，到底为什么会产生那种狂妄的想法呢……直到一双温暖的手搭在他的肩上，马斯坦弯下腰直视着他，这次脸上带着真诚的笑意，说：“那就让我们一起努力吧。”

亚美斯特利斯并非没有大总统上前线的先例，上一任的金·布拉德利就相当热衷于此，而且他的近战能力几乎无人能敌。但马斯坦给人的印象却是矛盾的，将军们早就私下议论过，战时最应该被派去支援的就是焰之炼金术师本人，因为他一个人就是一支军队，可是无人敢设想万一他出了事该怎么办，能接手大总统的位置并且有自信压住其他人的第二号人物根本不存在。从前希望他早点去死的人忽然发现，其实他活着才是更有利的事，北方的军情虽然危急，但天塌下来也要先跨过阿姆斯特朗的尸体，事情坏不到自己头上。

然而现在阿姆斯特朗中将重伤不起，再加上爱德退出了核裂变研究小组，战事已经不能再拖，大总统在各种反对下还是决定立刻出发。马斯坦本来命令霍克艾留在中央市，不出意外惨遭拒绝，最终他与霍克艾，还有索福斯少尉与北方司令部派去的支援部队汇合，一同赶赴前线。

他们到达的时候，边境线上刚刚经历了一场持续五天的战斗，雪白宁静的大地被硝烟染成了灰黑色，雪水混着血水汇成脏污的细流，如果不是布利克斯兵依然精神抖擞地坚守在岗位上，这里看起来就像是一座被遗弃的城。

马斯坦和霍克艾再次登上要塞顶层，不约而同地想起了上次在星河下的誓约，可如今的感受却宛如两个世界。科斯塔尼亚跟在他们后面，对大总统与副官不带随从的行为暗暗担心，但是传闻中焰之炼金术师相当厉害，也许并不像一般人那样需要保护。

马斯坦从栏杆上探头望下去，只见高墙向北的那一面上满是炮火的痕迹，还有好几道自下而上蔓延上来的可怕裂缝，最阔的一处足有半米宽，上次来的时候，城墙虽然伤痕斑驳但却是坚固无比的样子。什么样的巨力能撕裂这样的钢铁城防？即使是三个阿姆斯特朗加在一起也不可能做的到……

“科斯塔尼亚，这是什么东西造成的？”他看向站在身后的炼金术师。

“是植物。德拉克马军中有一名新国的炼丹术士，利用植物生长的力量撑开了城墙。”他见马斯坦脸上露出难以置信的表情，不禁沮丧地叹了口气，这种事他们也是费了一番调查才确认的，“加上特殊催化剂的情况下，就有这种可能，植物的力量是很强大的，比人类更强韧更能受力，而且我们发现，种子是很早以前就暗中播好了的，非常隐蔽，即使被人发现了，也不会被认为是什么威胁，如今想要清除它们难上加难，根系已经扎得很深，除非用毒素杀死，但是那样土地就会受到污染。”

马斯坦皱起眉头，现在他明白事情的棘手之处了，如果只是应付普通的攻城，北方军靠天险与先进的武器装备就足以抵抗十倍的敌军，但是一旦不可能被攻破的城墙出现了裂痕，守住它就成了头疼之事，之前的发生的许多次交战都是布里克斯兵为了修补城墙，不得不出城与德拉克马人正面对抗，那样就进入了克兰弗德兄弟的攻击范围，大大小小的“骚扰”积累下来，消耗大得惊人。

科斯塔尼亚补充道：“我们想过除掉那名炼丹术士，但是从未在前线上见过她的踪迹，不像其他德拉克马的将军或者炼金术师，资料很少，只知道那是一名女性。”

“女性……”马斯坦记忆中突然跳出了张梅的形象，那个女孩也是炼丹术士，而且可以完成亚美斯特利斯人无法做到的远程炼成……无法做到的远程炼成？他忽然想到了什么，大脑思维急促地绕了几个弯，某个灵感闪现出来，但是还难以捕捉，“这说明……她不需要站在城墙下才能炼成，而是靠什么东西作为连接，待在安全的地方就能起到作用……霍克艾少校，在我方狙击点能打到的最远射程是多少？”

霍克艾眺望着远方的皑皑白雪，天与地几乎混为一色，但她的视力足以辨别许多常人看不清的东西，“一般来说800米以内是有效射程，恶劣天气下的话要再缩短一些，如果用这个的话……”她指了指背上的长步枪，“可以更远。”

“这是……”马斯坦注意到那把枪似乎与亚美斯特利斯军中的制式步枪不一样，到布里克斯要塞之后，霍克艾从武器库中挑了这一把。

“是我方从德拉克马人那里缴获的狙击枪，射程更远，但是精度偏低，跟我们常用的枪各有优劣，虽然理论值接近两千米，但实际情况取决于狙击手和目标环境。”

马斯坦点了点头，如果是这样的话那便有把握了，因为霍克艾就是最优秀的狙击手。他思维中那个胡乱冲撞的灵感终于成型，现在需要的是一次机会。他转过身离开寒风猎猎的城头，对科斯塔尼亚说：“叫迈尔斯过来吧，下一次交战的时机由我们掌握主动，我会用火力掩护你们，一旦发现德拉克马的炼丹术士，霍克艾少校，你来击毙她。”

“是！”

就在几天后，一个十二月的夜里，没有风也没有月亮，布利克斯山脚下寒气彻骨，要塞的高墙外火光通明，禁闭已久的大门终于打开，一队队士兵簇拥着坦克开出了城外，与德拉克马的军队再次交火。科斯塔尼亚与工程队在马斯坦和炮火的掩护下开始作业，面前是冷硬的钢筋与岩石，身后是一阵阵灼热的气浪，炼金术师在什么都没有的开阔地上空中引爆出惊人的火焰，科斯塔尼亚回过头，看见这烧成金红色的夜幕时，几乎感到一种动人心魄的美，接着恐怖的感觉让他出了一身冷汗……幸好大总统不是他们的敌人。

霍克艾伏在雪丛下，集中注意力搜寻着敌阵中的目标，瞄准镜像雪人上插着的一截树枝，完全融入了环境之中。选择夜里出击是为了拉开她与敌方狙击手的差距，因为普通人在黑暗中视野范围会大大下降，这样靠近前线的马斯坦被狙击的可能性就会减小——重要的是尽快完成任务，然后回到他身边。

霍克艾的视线在层层叠叠的德拉克马式毡帽间不断跳动着，那个炼丹术士是一名女性，这便是最大的特征，德拉克马军中女性极少，而且他们种族的相貌也与新国人迥然相异……她扫过过好几个身材偏小的、疑似是女性的身影，然后锁定在一个戴兜帽的人身上，从走动的姿态来看绝对是女人没错，她身边还站着一名将军，两人刚从营帐里走出来，说了几句话后，戴兜帽的女人单膝跪下，双手按在地上，霍克艾屏住呼吸，尽管雪地上炼成阵的光芒并不显眼，但那个人无疑就是目标。

炼丹术士站起来，略微撩开了兜帽的边檐，仿佛在观察炼成的效果，准星立即钉住了眉心，霍克艾在心中记住了对方的脸，然后毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机，因为距离很远，她一共开了三枪，分别瞄准了头部胸部和腰部。子弹射出的声音几乎与霍克艾的心跳融合在一起，没有引起任何人的注意，她看见炼丹术士向后倒下，落入周围的人惊愕的视线之中。瞄准镜迅速地移动到己方阵营中，马斯坦还活着，索福斯守在他身边，霍克艾松了一口气，然后立即从藏身的雪堆中退出来准备归队。

然而，炼丹术士死前的最后一个炼成还是穿过了重重敌阵来到了马斯坦脚边，就在霍克艾移开视线的一瞬间，贫瘠的土壤里突然挣出了几根粗壮的藤蔓，牢牢地缠住了他的腿。

索福斯大喊道：“小心！大总统阁下——”他下意识地举起枪想击毙那些突然活过来噬人植物，但是怕打到人而不敢动手，藤蔓越缠越紧，一股巨大的怪力将马斯坦狠狠地甩在地上，冰封的大地因为火烧的温度而融化，变得又软又滑，马斯坦连发几道火焰将冲向他的藤条逼退，植物纤维被火舌一碰，发出“嘶嘶”的声音，痛呼着卷了起来，他挣扎着站起身，将拖住自己的碍事玩意烧掉，就在这时，索福斯从后面朝他扑了过来，抱着他再次摔倒在地。

“怎么……”马斯坦撑起身体，感到背上压着的重量一动不动，温热的液体顺着脖颈流下来，与地上的泥泞汇成一滩。“索福斯……少尉？”他翻过那人的身体，只见背上被一根尖刺洞穿，正中心脏的位置，他已经没有呼吸了，活生生的人类顷刻间变成了尸体，可那尸体还在不断地往外喷血，迅速地染黑了两个人的军服。

随着炼丹术士的殒命，延迟的最后一击终于失去了力量，插在索福斯胸口里的那截凶器迅速地枯萎，在寒气中化成了干枯的植物残骸。

普朗贝尔素有神医之名，无论多重的伤势，只要送到他手里往往都能救活，他带来的医疗队大大降低了北方军的死亡率，但是即使如此，他也并不能起死回生。索福斯被送回要塞的时候已经死去多时，唯一稍稍令人庆幸的是，他死得很迅速，没有什么痛苦。大总统坚持把他放在伤员的担架上，迟迟没有处理。

霍克艾端着两杯茶走到他身边坐下，将其中一杯递给他。马斯坦没有戴手套，之前的战斗中沾了血和泥污，已经烧掉了，现在双手裸露在外面冻得冰凉。温度从杯子里渗出来，马斯坦像是被烫到了似的回过神来，他看向霍克艾，两双悲伤的眼睛互相一碰，又各自默契地低下了头。

最终还是霍克艾先开了口：“如果我再快一点……找到对方的炼丹术士的话，他就不会死，您也不会有危险……”

马斯坦摇摇头，没有说话，只是盯着杯中轻轻晃动的茶水，还有里面扭曲的倒影。他知道这并非任何一个部下的责任，霍克艾完成了任务，为他们解决了一个大麻烦，这场战争如果说会有什么转机的话，那就是从今晚开始，阿姆斯特朗中将也会说索福斯死得很光荣。可是他无法把这种事当作前进的附带损害，没有任何死亡是光荣的，他只觉得血的味道腥臭又潮湿，即使扔掉手套也不可能从皮肤上去掉。

“索福斯以前总是说，想为我做点什么……”马斯坦慢慢地说，“他没有什么特长，一直待在乘务队，晋升也很慢，我每次想起他都是叫去做一些端茶倒水的事。有一次他说，‘因为有霍克艾少校在，我都没有开枪的机会，现在不知道打不打得准了’……”他的声音越来越轻，然后再次陷入了沉默，脑海中关于索福斯少尉的回忆不多，都是一些不值一提的琐事，旁人并不把索福斯当作马斯坦小队的一员，那个人更像是一株可有可无的的盆栽。

马斯坦为自己没有好好记住他而感到愧疚，有多少人曾经直接或间接地因他而死，他不知道，也数不清，每一次死亡都会引出一系列无法回答的问题：到底要做到什么才对得起那些死去的人呢？他又需要牺牲别人到何种地步才能停止呢？

茶水凉了一杯又一杯，霍克艾没有催他，只是安静地等着，至少她希望马斯坦拥有一点奢侈的默哀的时间，也给自己一点时间，因为今天她不仅失去了一个同伴，也亲自杀死了一个同类，是的，同类，所有的人类，无论是炼金术师、炼丹术士还是普通人，在狙击枪下都没有什么不同，霍克艾清楚地了解这一点，她的确完成了她应该做的事，可这并不能为自己减少一分一毫的罪孽，即便那个不知名的异国女人生前用最后的恶毒想要置马斯坦于死地，但她或许也爱人、并且为人所爱，她像索福斯那样在一瞬间死去，没有什么痛苦。

当他为他默哀的时候，她也在为她默哀。

“走吧。”漫长的夜晚快结束时马斯坦终于说，脸上的表情已经恢复了冷静，“天亮前把阵亡的人全部火化。”

布利克斯要塞没有土葬的传统，甚至没有正式的墓地，这里的土地太冷太硬，历来阵亡的将士，除了有亲人接回家的之外，全部就地火化，让骨灰随风而散，成为来年春天的肥料。布利克斯兵以此为傲，在火中化灰，拥冰雪长眠，没有什么比这种葬礼更适合北方人了。前夜的伤亡人数共计三十六人，比以往要少，马斯坦的火力为前线提供了极好的掩护，也吸引了不少敌方的注意力。

不过，这一战之后，德拉克马接连损失几员大将，在愈发狂热的仇恨催动之下，侵扰的势头不减反增，叫人十分头疼。马斯坦召集迈尔斯和阿姆斯特朗等人开了作战会议，后者是代表姐姐来的，他说：“中将已经脱离危险了，她本来坚持要起来，幸好被普朗贝尔阻止了。真是难以置信，我还从来没见过谁能劝住我姐姐。”

“准确地说是威胁，普朗贝尔说如果她不听从医生指示，就拒绝救治其他伤员。”迈尔斯插嘴道，“这个办法很有效呢，但是等中将好起来之后，我稍微有点担心他的生命安全。”

也许阿姆斯特朗并不像表面看起来那样冷酷无情……马斯坦想，或者应该说，从来就不是冷酷无情。“别担心，战事结束后他会回中央去的，不会很远了，我们距离彻底击溃德拉克马只差一场决定性的胜利，不能再拖过这个冬天。”

霍克艾看了他一眼，注意到马斯坦的语气里有种斩钉截铁的坚定，看来索福斯的死确实是一记重拳。然而现在面临的问题是，德拉克马每次出击都相当狡猾，不会一次派出全部主力，而是不断地以小股兵力配合炼金术师的掩护，让防守方时刻处于紧张不安之中，但是他们失去了最有力的攻城器械——能操纵自然力量的炼丹术士已死，假以时日被损毁的高墙一定能修复，再次回到无坚不摧的状态，留给德拉克马人的时间不多了。

“我们需要决定性的胜利，他们比我们更需要……”她仔细观察着桌上摊开的地图，要塞以北被两面山脉包夹，狭长的山口地形很不适合突入，这就是为什么北方军无法深入追击敌人，“必须引他们过来，科斯塔尼亚，除了正门之外还有别的路可以进入边境吗？”

“理论上可以从天上飞过，或者从山脊上下来，但是必须通过我们的瞭望岗，或者从地下……等等，地下通道……”他将地图翻了个面，只见背面用铅笔画着当年斯洛斯凿出来的地道草图，后来又叠上了新的圈层，“如果我们在北边开一个出口，诱敌深入呢？”

“这样太危险了，万一挡不住敌军，岂不是等于将要塞拱手送人！”迈尔斯说，那种地方是阿姆斯特朗中将为最危急的时刻准备的，现在还远远没到。

“不会，他们来了就走不了。”马斯坦淡定地说，他不自觉地捏着手指，仿佛在感受新手套的粗糙质感。“但是，如何让德拉克马人相信这不是个陷阱呢？”

会议室的空气安静了一会，最后科斯塔尼亚咳嗽了一声，说：“大总统阁下，我有一个想法。”

在焰之炼金术师来到战场之前，科斯塔尼亚是为数不多的专业跟军事相关的国家炼金术师之一，他的研究方向是有特殊的机合成物，用于制造各种属性的防具，布利克斯要塞的城墙在不断被破坏后，主要也是由他进行修复的。不过这种能力在多年未经战争的亚美斯特利斯不太受重视，常常被暗中嘲讽“不过是个高级工程兵”，配不上国家炼金术师之名，这次他主动请求支援，多少也是认为才能终于有了用武之地。

“是有点冒险，但我想有这个东西还是比较容易找工作的。”他掏出那枚象征荣誉的银怀表，“德拉克马损失了一个炼丹术士，应该不会介意多一个炼金术师，毕竟我们在亚美斯特利斯的待遇不比往日了，没有什么钱，也没有军衔，更不用说您和阿姆斯特朗中将根本看不上我这种无能之辈……”

霍克艾忍不住轻笑了一声，然后立刻抿紧了嘴唇恢复了严肃的表情。科斯塔尼亚提出假意投诚的办法虽然可行，但是同样危险，只不过迈尔斯所说的大家的危险变成了他一个人的危险，即使作战成功了，他全身而退的可能性有多大呢？马斯坦显然也想到了这一点，所以犹豫着没有表态。

科斯塔尼亚说：“因为我是有价值的工具，所以德拉克马人应该不会轻易杀掉我，最糟糕的情况是当阶下囚，我想这不是不能承受的风险，一找到机会我就会尽量逃跑的。”

这时一直未开口的阿姆斯特朗说话了，“抱歉，我不同意这种做法。”他停顿了一会，又不情愿地补充道，“但我也代表姐姐，如果是她的话，她会同意的。”

最终，五人作战会议以三比二的票数通过了科斯塔尼亚的提议，如果算上不在场的阿姆斯特朗中将，票数则是四比二。

作战的那天飘着小雪，午后不久天色便开始变暗，一入夜后，德拉克马军人在新来的炼金术师帮助下换上了掩护与防火性能俱佳的护甲，几千人的队伍完美地隐没了在夜色之中。马斯坦告诉科斯塔尼亚，不妨把自己真的当作德拉克马人，为取信于对方允许他灵活变通，不必担心叛国的问题。

然而秘密行进的人马逃不过鹰眼的观察，霍克艾和秦准尉守在要塞一侧的瞭望岗亭里，默默注视着敌军朝地道入口的方向缓缓移动。秦准尉没有那么好的视力，但她望了一会天空，忽然说：“今晚看来要有大风雪了，也有可能是明天，看那边的云……跟德拉克马气象学家说过的一模一样。”

“这种天气经常发生吗？”霍克艾问，她到这边来才一个月，刚开始感觉严寒难耐，现在也已经慢慢习惯了。

“会冷一阵子，但也会过去的，不过我们有大总统阁下，总觉得有他在的话我们就冻不死。”准尉笑着说。

尽管如此，自从上一次出战之后，马斯坦再没有在公开场合用过火，也没有参加后来的几次战斗，北方的天气其实对焰之炼金术限制很大，环境不干燥也不易燃，威力比起伊修巴尔战场要大打折扣，再加上科斯塔尼亚的护甲，更加不足为惧。德拉克马人相信如此，虽然克兰弗德提醒过，马斯坦不仅会用火，至少冰系炼金术也有所涉猎，但世界上没有比他们更不怕冷的人种了。

不过，就在德拉克马主力军按照科斯塔尼亚的地图找到地道入口的时候，远方的雪山上忽然传来低沉的隆隆声，仿佛某个沉睡在山巅的巨兽刚刚醒来，那声音很模糊很不真切，但是几分钟后却开始急速逼近，有什么东西接二连三地爆炸，雪块冲下来的时候不断膨胀，翻滚得越来越大，最后汇成一重又一重巨浪，沿着斜坡倾盆而下。

第一个感觉到危险的德拉克马士兵指向远方，惊恐地高声喊道：“雪崩……是雪崩！”

“开始了，可以传令给迈尔斯。”霍克艾对秦准尉比了个手势，她立即架起一把又长又重的军号，吹响准备迎敌的信号。

纷纷扬扬的雪末吸收了火焰的热能，化为雪水的急流，天上的飘雪也化成了雨滴，淅淅沥沥地下起来，一时间竟给人一种天气转暖的错觉。被雪崩追赶的德拉克马人在惊恐中乱成一团，朝着地下通道蜂拥而入，谁也不想被积雪活埋，然而通往要塞之路又细又窄，等待着他们的还有沿路埋下的炸药和严阵以待的布利克斯兵。

也许是因为此地多年没有遭遇过雪崩，这一夜过得极其漫长，半夜之后气温果然骤降，没能突入要塞的一半主力部队被狂暴的自然之力按在地上，爬也爬不起来，潮湿积雪的大地在极寒中冰封，一夜之间成了一片冰川冻海。

第二天清晨，马斯坦与霍克艾沿着高墙上的楼梯走下来，城门已经被一人高的雪堆掩埋，天地之间变得非常安静，与前一晚死亡的喧嚣仿佛是两个世界。马斯坦踩在硬邦邦的雪地上，站在战场中央的感觉无比的不真实，他抬起头看向远方，忽然一阵眩目的天光刺痛了双眼，过曝的视野闪烁了几下后变黑了，他用力摇了摇头，又眨了眨眼睛，但视觉并没有恢复。

“您还好吗？”霍克艾立刻发觉了他的异常，而且这一次不是装的，“可能是雪盲症……”她拿出护目镜给他戴上，“我们先回去吧，让普朗贝尔看一看，应该很快就可以恢复。”

马斯坦点了点头，然后转身往记忆中来时的方向走去，刚一迈步，却不小心被什么东西一绊，没站稳一下子摔倒在地，霍克艾挽住他的一只手，想扶他起来，这时马斯坦摸到那个从雪地里凸出来的东西，怀疑地问道：“霍克艾少校……这是什么？”

她迟疑了一会，因为看清了它的模样——那是半截死人的手，还维持着生前最后一秒的状态，挣扎着想从雪堆中伸出来。

“没什么，树枝而已。”她闭上眼睛轻声答道。

但是马斯坦没有起来，他意识到了霍克艾声音中细微的不对劲，他摘下手套，用人类的手指触碰那根没有知觉的树枝，上面还裹着薄薄的雪末，有五个长短不一的分叉，其中一个分叉上镶嵌着环状的结。

他颤抖着放开它，护目镜上起了一层雾。霍克艾别开脸，不忍看他的样子，在这个地方，人类的残酷与自然的残酷竟然不分上下，杀死一个人就像砍掉一棵树，但树木可以熬过冰雪等待春天，人却不会再有重来的机会。

马斯坦得到了他想要的决定性胜利，德拉马克的主力部队被摧毁，其中一小部分做了俘虏，接下来就是战后谈判与签条约的问题。因为大总统不能离开太久，停火后马斯坦与霍克艾立刻返回了中央市，阿姆斯特朗中将的伤势见好，便和弟弟一起接手了善后事宜。

然而在处理俘虏的问题上双方有了争议，亚美斯特利斯要求战败国交出科斯塔尼亚，毕竟让重要的国家炼金术师留在敌国绝对是一大隐患，但德拉克马坚持说，他在最后那场战斗之前就逃跑了，现在冰雪未消，伤亡状况本就极难统计，根本无法证实真伪，只能当作失踪处理。克兰弗德兄弟中的哥哥被俘，直接押送回了本国，弟弟在之前的战斗中就死了。

严格来说克兰弗德从没有入过军籍，但因为其战犯的身份，还是被关进了监狱，等着送上军事审判席。马斯坦和霍克艾因为担心科斯塔尼亚的下落，赶在开庭之前去见了他一面。

克兰弗德好像料到了他们会来，虽然被绑得一动也不能动，脸上却是一副气定神闲的傲慢表情，他慢吞吞地说：“是啊……谁知道呢？也许冻死了，也许被杀了，或者运气好跑掉了，北方每年都有很多失踪的人，国家炼金术师也不例外。”

“你想要什么？直接提条件吧。”马斯坦直截了当地说。

克兰弗德冷哼了一声，然后发出一阵尖利刺耳的大笑，他的两只眼珠好像左右无法协同一般，自顾自地疯狂转动着，“我想要赦免，我想要活着，从你们该死的法庭里大摇大摆地走出去！你能办到的吧，大总统阁下，只要我重获自由，我就告诉你科斯塔尼亚在哪儿，或者他的尸体在哪儿，这就是等价交换，怎么样？”

马斯坦隐约猜到了对方会要求这个，但那是不可能的，克兰弗德犯的罪按法律只有死路一条，区别只在于采取哪种死刑以及何时执行罢了，不过他没有马上回绝，只是说：“我不能决定法庭的审判结果，只能尽量帮你减刑。如果你有家人——”

“我没有。”克兰弗德死死地盯着他，“我弟弟死了，没有老婆也没有孩子，没有任何你能拿来威胁我的东西，我知道你想骗我，其实你根本没打算让我活着对吗？别在我面前装作是个大善人了！我不过是做了你以前在伊修巴尔做过的事而已，用炼金术交换金钱、名位、权力，我走着跟你一模一样的路，比你付出更多，结果却成了罪人？你凭什么审判我？为什么杀几百几千个人的是战犯，杀几万个的却能当上大总统？”

他又爆发出一阵大笑，笑得声嘶力竭，双眼染上深红的血色，仿佛不把言语的利剑刺出去便死不瞑目，“我还是发发善心告诉你吧，科斯塔尼亚死了，是我亲手杀了他，因为我觉得他配不上那块银怀表，那本来应该是我的！现在也许在法警的证物袋里吧，哈哈哈哈哈……”

霍克艾见马斯坦的脸色忽然变得惨白，双手不自觉地颤抖着，她拔出手枪上前一步，低声道：“大总统阁下，请暂时回避，这里交给我吧。”

马斯坦没有动，怒火在他的眼中燃烧着，霍克艾预感到那有可能马上会变成真实的火焰，于是便不顾礼节扣住他的手将他拽了出去。克兰弗德的狂笑声在走廊里回荡，笑声渐悄，但是依然盘桓在两人的心头，像影子一样阴魂不散。马斯坦失魂落魄地被她拖着走出了很远，然后他忽然停下来，甩开她的手说：“为什么拦我？那个疯子在撒谎！科斯塔尼亚没有死，不会死的……让我回去，我总有办法撬开他的嘴让他说实话！”

“您想对他动私刑吗？”霍克艾直面着他的怒火，“用一个错误来弥补另一个错误？”

“错误？”马斯坦注意到霍克艾没有放下手中的枪，他表情僵硬地凝视着黑洞洞的枪口，“所以你也认为这是我的错？因为你当初就反对科斯塔尼亚的计划，只有你跟阿姆斯特朗反对，只有你们没有选择将他推进火坑……”

“不，我不是这个意思。”霍克艾悲伤地注视着他，那双黑眼睛里的痛苦和自责深不见底，“我不认为那是您的错……是您自己这样认为。所有这些死亡，是我们共同选择的结果，无论是我，还是阿姆斯特朗、迈尔斯，甚至科斯塔尼亚自己，都没有打算让您一个人背负罪孽。”

她慢慢将枪插回枪袋里，然后伸出双手捧住对方的脸，轻声道：“我们赢得了胜利，保护了国民，我们也付出了代价，这跟伊修巴尔不一样，你跟克兰弗德不一样，他是个可悲的变态，他不及你的万分之一，别让他伤害你……”

马斯坦闭上眼睛，任由她温暖的手掌安抚自己，直到浑身的战栗终于平息下来。

霍克艾尽管如此说着，可是她心里明白，言语的庇佑、温柔的抚慰，都无法弥平现实造成的伤痕，只要马斯坦还一刻拥有良心，他所受的伤害就一刻不会停止，卑劣和残忍怎么能忍受，无辜者的死亡怎么能忍受，有很多时刻她感觉到他快受不了了，他对这个世界的爱与恨都多到足以毁灭自己，只是因为还有必须活着的理由才坚持了下去。她多么希望他的心像钻石一样完美无缺，可实际上它更像是焦黑的炭，与钻石、人体和无数有机生命分享同样的关键元素，但却是脆弱的、千疮百孔的，它唯一的使命便是不断地燃烧、燃烧，直到化为灰烬。

TBC

注1：本文的大多数设定都以FA及原作为基础，融合了少量03版的元素，关于核武器这部分参考了03剧场版开头，爱德的回忆中出现过一个疯狂科学家，就是研究核物理的，我觉得这个设定很有意思。在三次元历史上，铀235是在1935年被发现的，而在本文的时间线中是1928年。

注2：本章中控制植物的炼丹术跟爱德在第二章中用的属于同系，只是应用推向了极致。

注3：莉莎在漫画第九卷里用的狙击步枪看起来有点像德系的Kar98k（姑且认为是以这个为原型），射程大概800米以内的样子，本章的战斗中她换了德拉克马的步枪，原型是俄苏系的莫辛纳甘，精度和射程都更好一些，很适合神枪手使用，不过即使是神枪手，超远距离命中头部的难度也是很高的，所以莉莎是连发了几枪来确保完成击杀。


	8. （八）

1931年春天，亚美斯特利斯与德拉克马的战后谈判接近尾声，马斯坦派往新国的外交大使也终于回国。

阿尔方斯见到霍克艾时，习惯性地伸出双臂，不由分说地抱了抱她。自从取回身体之后，他成了远近闻名的拥抱狂魔，让周围的人十分困扰，但是好在他有温暖的笑容和帅气的脸，走到哪里都会被原谅。

“您又高升了，霍克艾中校。”阿尔方斯笑着说，他注意到对方军服肩章上的纹路与上次不同，想必是因为北方战争中的军功，他听说大总统和副官都曾经亲上战场，但马斯坦中将的军衔就任大总统后就不会再变化，因此升迁的只有霍克艾。

阿尔方斯其实很想见见马斯坦，但在他去新国后不久，哥哥跟老上司吵了一架，结果不欢而散，到现在也没有互相联系过，也许两个人都还在嘴硬，或者坚持自己的立场，阿尔方斯只能叹息，现在见到迎接自己的是霍克艾，他感到遗憾的同时又松了一口气。霍克艾依然很温和，比其他军人待他们兄弟都多一分亲切，她请阿尔方斯坐下，问他新国的见闻如何，梅怎么没有一起来。

“唉，说来复杂，她留在那边暂时不回来了……为了这个。”阿尔方斯指了指脚边锁起来的公文包，里面装着重要的任务文件，只有薄薄的几页纸，但却代表着两国之间好不容易订立的盟约。

29年战争爆发不久后，阿尔方斯和张梅奉大总统之命出使邻国，目的是在从前经济合作的基础上再建立军事联盟，即使不能获得帮助的承诺，至少也必须保证双方互不侵犯，杜绝新国在北方战争期间横插一脚的可能性。张梅跟新国皇室关系密切，他们两人显然是最合适的人选。

但是，实际的谈判情况却比想象中困难，虽然姚麟与艾尔利克兄弟、马斯坦等人私交不错，自从登基以来，两国关系一直很友好，但在承诺不干涉友国、不援助友国的敌人这种外交大事上却遭到了多位大臣的非议，因为德拉克马与新国也有相当密切的贸易关系，穿过广阔东部沙漠的铁路线不仅通向亚美斯特利斯，也同样通向德拉克马，断无理由为了其中一方而惹怒另一方，有人建言说，最好的策略是隔着沙漠坐山观虎斗，然后伺机从中牟利。

“很可惜，但事实就是如此。”阿尔方斯苦笑道，“新国的政客其实不愿意见到亚美斯特利斯发展得过于强势，担心我们下一步就会侵略周边国家，毕竟历史上确实劣迹斑斑。他们设想，假使亚美斯特利斯吞并了德拉克马，对新国并没有任何好处，他们的国境线不直接相接，分不到资源，还必须面对一个疆域更大的庞然大物，所以新国人希望我们与德拉克马永远僵持下去，即使姚麟想伸出援手，也要考虑违背大多数人想法的代价。”

霍克艾沉思着点点头，“看来新国皇帝的权力比我想象的要小……是因为多民族多势力的原因吗？还是姚麟本人受到了限制？我听说他试图进行过改革，打破王位世袭和皇室争斗不休的传统，但是一直没有什么大动作。”

“联邦制、代议制、君主立宪……这些他都想过，但是没有一个行得通。”阿尔方斯回忆起他与姚麟的谈话，年轻的新国皇帝愁闷的面容划过他的脑海，“因为争权夺利的习惯深入人心，各大势力都有养私兵的传统，一旦皇帝稍有松懈，国内立刻有可能爆发内乱。为了不让百姓受苦，只好自己看住一切，不让其他人有任何机会，通过控制各家族的首领来维持微妙的平衡。这次回去，梅也是被家族要求留下的，连孩子一起……我真的毫无办法。”

阿尔方斯摊开双手，长叹了一口气。霍克艾同情地注视着他，这对夫妻因为政治上的原因两地分居，实在令人遗憾，她又想起了爱德华与温莉，他们两个也是聚少离多，但那似乎是出于各自的天性，爱德的事业永远在别处，温莉也经常出差，她的机械铠店铺开成了连锁店，在各地收了不少徒弟，她会对十分之一毫米的零件尺寸细究到底，却从来不对爱德提任何要求。

现在想来，像她与马斯坦这样注定无法公开关系的人，一晃眼居然已经相守了大半辈子。霍克艾为命运的奇妙而恍惚了一秒钟，然后问道：“你在新国有收到过爱德华的消息吗？他自从去年离开中央市之后，就没有人见过了。”

阿尔方斯摇摇头，表示他不知道，姚麟也没见过哥哥的行踪，但这并非罕见之事，也许有一天爱德就会从某个角落冒出来，带着最新的研究成果出现在众人面前。

“大佐……大总统阁下，他还好吗？”阿尔方斯有些犹豫地说，其实他已经知道中尉多半会说一切都好，可还是忍不住要问。

霍克艾温柔地一笑，仿佛看穿了他的想法，“会好的，至少战争已经结束了，最近会务比较繁忙，所以现在不在。晚上的话我们会去塞利姆家，你也一起来吧……”

阿尔方斯答应了，他本来也有计划去看看学生的近况，将国内熟识的亲友们挨个拜访一遍。不过，霍克艾提出这种邀请着实有点古怪，她从未叫他去跟其他马斯坦小队的人聚会，却对塞利姆关照有加，家里鞋柜上还摆着一个丑得不得了的花瓶——据说是那孩子的初级炼金术作品。大总统与其副官，跟前大总统之子关系密切，但他们又刻意将这种关系置于掩护之下……当年的普莱德，实力和威胁感在人造人中数一数二，是绝对的死敌，重生后的他到底是什么？阿尔方斯至今也没有想通，他的身体像普通孩子一样自然长大，可他的灵魂呢？来自一人份的贤者之石？

一切谜团都随着贤者之石的消失而逝去了。其实不仅是那块石头，如今连炼金术的地位都已经不比往昔，基础学科纷纷在各自的领域大放光彩，从前有些只有炼金术师能做到的事，现在工业科技也能做到，甚至还能大规模量产……阿尔方斯想，哥哥在炼金术光环最盛的时候放弃了真理之门，或许就是从那天开始，时代的潮流开始转向了吧。

北方战争历时两年，最终以代价较小的方式取得了胜利，但是这件事却给军部带来了很大的震动，沃克尔准将提出要将恢复以往的强制兵役制度，每年执行，而不是等到发生战争再启动征兵。

“过去十几年来我们犯了很多错误，其中最大的问题就是好逸恶劳以及缺乏责任感，年轻人们逃避战争、害怕冲突，将国家义务弃于不顾，有敌人来袭时不知所措。这次对上德拉克马我们赢了，因为参战的大多是阿姆斯特朗麾下的老兵，没让他们占到便宜，可下一次会不会有这样的运气？新一代的军人几乎从没上过战场，他们懂什么叫打仗吗？在座的各位都是从老派人的时代过来的，谁没有服过役？我们那个时候都不需要国家强制，自愿报名参军的人数都数不清！才不过一代人，我们的传统就都丢光了吗……”

他的想法得到了很多人的认同，一场战争带来的危机感比任何理论都有说服力，再加上新国与亚美斯特利斯之间的同盟关系不如以往牢固，就连马斯坦也在考虑这件事。可是今时不比往日，他经历过战乱频仍的少年时代，那时的人爱国热情很高，即使不为着保家卫国，仅仅出于自保与守护家庭，也有很多人愿意从军，比如修斯……但那种扭曲的国民心态是被特意塑造过的，并非自然形成，再加上大量的社会资源集中在军部，年轻人当然趋之若鹜。然而现在人们的选择越来越多了，军费支出又年年下降，待遇跟其他职业相比不再有优势，参军的人就越来越少。

库欣上校告诉他，按照亚美斯特利斯不成文的习惯法，服兵役本来就是成年男性公民的神圣义务之一，无故拒不履行的人会受到道德谴责，地方法院也因此有过判刑的先例。但是，由于以前几乎不存在征兵的困难，产生纠纷的情况非常少见，也就是最近几年开始才渐渐出现。

“比如去年就有一桩案子，北方市一个富商的儿子，为了免除兵役向负责征兵的军官行了贿，后来那个军官被人告发，说他渎职，但他认为自己只是采用了正常的筛选程序，把体能不过关的人筛掉罢了，而且最后兵员也没有短缺，所以拒不认罪，最后上诉到了中央的法院。”

“结果呢？”

“后来证据表明，行贿属实，被告撤销了军籍，判处了五年监禁，原本一审是十年的，理由是违反军法罪加一等，但是我们觉得量刑过重，所以改判了。有意思的是，他认为自己根本没犯罪，反而是顺应了市场规律，将合适的人派到合适的地方去而已，他说，‘富家少爷即使上了战场也是拖后腿而已，而他的名额却可以养活一个穷人家的儿子，我从中分到了有钱人多余的财富，用来改善前线士兵的生活，无论哪一方都是出于自愿，没有比这更合理的事了’……”

马斯坦为这奇妙的论调笑了，但是他注意到一点，“那行贿的富家少爷被判刑了吗？”

库欣摇摇头，说：“他既不是原告也不是被告，没有被公诉，看来钱真的能买到很多东西……军事法庭倾向于重判这点已经被诟病多年了，虽然适用范围比以前小了很多，但是直接涉及到战争和国家安全的问题上，却很容易被认为是罪无可赦，即使那个受贿的军官没有造成什么严重后果，但他无疑是滥用了军部赋予他的权力，使这份权力的正当性遭到了质疑，重点根本不在于有钱人能不能买自己的命，而在于军部不能忍受自己的形象受损。”

“嗯。”马斯坦沉思了一会，他想起了之前在高级军事会议上的讨论，抱持沃克尔准将意见的人绝非少数，不管最后论证结果如何，都需要用法条明文确定下来。不仅仅是为了这一件事，他还有比应对潜在战争更大的计划……

“以后还会遇到很多修法和修宪的难关……库欣上校，之前跟你提过的地区议会的事，我认为现在是时候开始做准备了，具体的计划我已经让霍克艾中校去安排了，你和她相处没有问题吧？”

“没有，只是为什么突然……”库欣有些尴尬地停住了，其实自从24年的那场“事故”以来，他一直没能跟霍克艾正式道歉，虽然他们已经认识多年，彼此有过救助之谊，可是他有种直觉，与她相处意味着要暴露一些真实的东西，这使得他总是下意识地采取回避的态度，即使因为公事见面也很少说话，与马斯坦相处反而要容易得多。

“我觉得你们应该能合作愉快，就这样吧，现在人手不足，有什么异议的话回来再说。”事情就这么定下了。

如果非要在马斯坦的旧部下中挑一个合作的话，库欣一定会选哈勃克，因为他身手够好而性格却又完全无害，一眼就能望到底，实在是绝佳的搭档人选，然而此时马斯坦小队的其他人也都分别去了外地，他们接到的是相同的任务——地区议会的选举试验。

库欣与霍克艾负责的地区是位于中部偏西的约尔克市，距离首都只有一百公里，因为地理位置优越，来自西部与南部的铁路线在此交汇，于是约尔克也被称作是“大中央西站”。

两人从火车上下来，落地还没站稳，便收到了市长办公室一行人的热烈欢迎。米斯克市长着一张和善的圆脸，头顶几乎全秃，光溜溜的线条与下巴的弧度完全对称。他见到从中央来的官员，十分热心地招呼人安顿行李并叫车。库欣礼貌地拒绝了住进当地豪华酒店的提议，说：“我们住在警卫队的宿舍就行，不劳烦你了，那里距离市政府也比较近，也方便以后议事。”

“噢，这样……那……”米斯克朝身边的人摆了摆手，便叫人安排去了，他也收敛了笑容，一本正经地转换了话题，从接风洗尘直接跳到了未来一个月的选举工作上。约尔克是这次大总统定下的六个地区试点之一，它们分散在全国不同的地方，规模与风俗各异。霍克艾知道马斯坦早就有意解散中央那个形同虚设的议会，但是新议会的基础却还没有成形，于是便需要先来试水。当然这些意图并没有公开告知当地市长，从米斯克的反应来看，他大概是把自己和库欣当作中央派来巡查的大人物了。

库欣保持着喜怒不形于色的态度，直到米斯克等人离开之后才放松表情，他翻开日志前几页的日程表，从明天开始要跟选举事务组一起去各个区做宣传，解释意义和规则，然后登记选民、筛选提名的候选人，到九月初便是正式投票了。他叹了一口气，说：“其实亚美斯特利斯是有过市民选举的先例的，不过那是七十多年前的事了，我们都还没有出生，记得的人恐怕也都去世了。”

“是啊，过去也很难有机会推行这件事，战争总是不断，导致除了战争以外的事都停滞不前。”或者倒退，霍克艾在心里默念。然而他们刚刚又经历了一场战争，虽然比前几次影响小，全国只有部分地区进入战备状态，多数国民可以继续过正常的生活，这也算是不幸中的万幸了。她挥开那些一时涌上心头的伤感情绪，尤其是马斯坦悲伤的眼睛，回到工作上面去。

尽管这片土地上曾有先例，但他们所设想的规则有不少是缺乏法理依据的，幸好这次任务得到了大总统的完全授权，因此在试验中可以自行制定暂时性的法规。“我认为你们会比我做得更好，所以放心去尝试吧。”——马斯坦如是说。

约尔克市要举行地区议会选举的消息引起了市民们的极大兴趣，每天都有人来拜访打听消息，各种政党、商业财团、职业协会、慈善组织和高等院校纷纷闻风而来。库欣和霍克艾等人制定好方案后，为了方便工作，决定分头去各大场所举行几次公开答疑。

按照初步的设想，约尔克市凡年满二十岁的市民，在本市有一定时长的连续居住记录，且无犯罪记录的均可以参与提名和投票，财产与性别不限。不过，这样宽松的要求让选举事务组在登记选民时忙得不可开交，而且面临着诸多质疑——在约尔克大学发生的辩论尤甚。

这天到场的人几乎全是年轻人，青春的气息扑面而来，霍克艾见到这些孩子的时候不由得惊觉时光飞逝，他们已经相差了快一辈人。她像这些学生一样大的时候，刚从伊修巴尔的战场上归来，身心都疲惫不堪，好不容易才重新找回人生的目标……如今二十二年过去了，世界是否变好了一些呢？

也许变好了，也许没有，霍克艾这一个月来见识了无数讨厌的人与难解的问题，比如：没有财产的人怎么可以拥有选举权？他们没什么可失去的，又怎么会在意这座城市的未来呢？又比如：

“我认为女性市民不应该参加投票，我们男人要服兵役，要上战场，为国牺牲，女人根本没有做出过同等的贡献吧？那为什么可以要求同等的权利？要是这样的话，我也想做个女人，找个好老公，平时待在家里不必出门工作，但是却可以决定男人的生活！”

提问的是一个男学生，戴着眼镜，一副斯文有学问的模样，最后那句话引起了一阵大笑，有人起哄道：“女人不投票也可以决定男人的生活，我们现在就是这样的！”

霍克艾皱了皱眉，她环视了一圈讲堂里的学生们，女生显然比男生要少得多，但是大多没有发笑。她早已不是第一次被问到这种问题，然而此时却感觉比平时更加不快。她停了一会，等所有人自觉安静下来才说话：

“诚然，服兵役的男人比女人多，但这并不代表女人缺乏勇气和能力，也不代表她们没有承担社会责任，请问在座哪一位女市民可以不交税？法律什么时候可以对女人网开一面？冒着生命危险生下各位的母亲们，有哪一位不是女人？如果说女人在社会上没有占据重要位置的话，不是因为她们不愿意，而是没有机会，选举和被选举就是发声的机会，是得到其他权利的起点。”

“我同意，但是权利和义务总要对等吧，如果是像奥利维亚·阿姆斯特朗将军那样的女强人，当然可以说她很有功劳，十个男人也比不上，但是普通的女人，总该证明自己有参政议政的能力，才配拥有投票权吧！”

霍克艾冷笑了一声，脸上第一次露出明显的鄙夷神色，她盯着那位发问的大学生，从衣袋里拿出手枪，“啪”的一声重重地拍在面前的台上。“先生，你认为自己理应拥有投票权吗？”

那人仿佛被她突然掏枪的举动吓到了，不自觉地瑟缩了一下，即使隔着十米远也本能地想要后退，但霍克艾的视线没有放过他，便只好呆呆地点了点头。

“那么你向我证明了什么呢？很抱歉，我只看出了你的性别和年龄，不多的见识和狭隘的内心，大言不惭地谈论战场上的荣耀，却连面对一把枪都胆战心惊。你身边的女同学，要比你克服更多的困难才能来到这里，无视这一点而自以为优越的人，跟瞎子没有区别。但是你依然有这个权利，因为你是亚美斯特利斯的合法公民，因为道理如此。”

她不再逼视那名男学生，面色缓和下来，平静地把枪收了回去，“我希望诸位尽可能地讲道理，如果这个世界总是用拳头的大小来决定权利的话，那么最终所有人都是输家。”

八月间，约尔克市内按照区划和不同类型的组织提名了二十个候选人，代表全市的七十多万人口。根据库欣发布的临时法规，得票最高的九名候选人将组成地区议会，参与市级的立法工作，并且被赋予质询权和弹劾权，可以直接监督市政府。

九月初选举投票截止，按照预定日程，两天后选举事务组便会公布结果。然而，事情却在这个节点出了差错。就在当晚，市政府附近的广场突然意外失火，周围的几十个商铺被烧，连带着一同毁掉的还有市内最大的投票点，近一半的选票化为灰烬。

救火车赶到的时候已经接近凌晨，广场上一片狼藉，空气中飘着阵阵难闻的黑烟，有几名市民被烧伤，所幸暂时无人死亡。这下原计划不得不搁置，但之前已经准备了许久的工作不能浪费，库欣思考良久，决定先将已收集的选票作废，延长投票期，然后动员市民们重投一次。但他从霍克艾的眼神中能看出来，两人心里都存有疑虑，在这个节点发生这样的事难道会是巧合吗？据警察调查，事故的起因是一个卖烤饼的小贩，因为烤炉突然崩塌，正好又距离堆满易燃物的酒桶车很近，这才导致了火灾。现场发现了起火残留物，犯人也供认不讳，库欣一时也找不出什么可以指摘的疑点，只好下令先将始作俑者收监。

“证据链未免也太齐全了……”他望着发白的天空自言自语道，一般来说，意外事故总是呈现出逻辑简单但证据混乱的情况，因为人在慌张中往往会做出不必要的行为，留下非理性的干扰痕迹，但这次火灾却像是单线走到底的游戏任务。

霍克艾粗略目测了起火点到票箱之间的距离，只有不到二十步，火势是从广场的东北角蔓延到中央的。她放下掩住口鼻的手，感受空气中烟尘的流向，“今晚吹的是北风……东北风，库欣上校，犯人有被烧伤吗？”

库欣摇摇头，刚才警察把人押走的时候，烤饼贩子看起来安然无恙，只是愁容满面，也许是担心要为纵火罪而坐牢。“怎么了？有什么值得注意的地方吗？”

霍克艾想了想，说：“我以前问过马斯坦大总统，点火的时候怎样保证不烧到自己？他说，在任何地形下都必须首先观察风向，风向有利就是赢了一半。如果今晚的事故并非偶然的话，那个人显然是仔细选择过位置的。”

“嗯。”库欣沉默了一会，然后说他要去找米斯克安排接下来的事，时间太晚了，便让霍克艾先回宿舍。

也许是因为火灾的缘故，约尔克凌晨的深夜变得不太平静，霍克艾独自走在路上，隐约感觉到了周围的某种异样气氛，出于狙击手的直觉，她总觉得有什么人在暗中盯着自己。她一手轻轻地按住了枪，然后慢慢地拐进了无人的窄路上，那种被观察的感觉越来越近，在完全踏入黑暗前她突然转身举起枪：

“谁在那里？”

没有人回应，空气静得凝固，就在这时一根飞镖状的尖刺着她的脸颊飞过，深深地扎进了背后的墙里。枪声几乎同时响起，她看见背光处的草丛中一个小小的黑影极快地闪过，然后不见了踪影。寒冷的夜风吹进巷子里，有什么东西在身后轻轻飘动了一下，霍克艾这才发现，那根尖刺下别着一张对折的纸，显然它的目的不是夺人性命，而是有话想说。

霍克艾拔下信纸展开，迅速扫完短短的几行字，脸色立刻变了。她立即往来时的路跑回去，库欣上校看起来是个警觉的人，但依然可能遇到危险……

选举事务组的办公室因为突如其来的加班而亮着灯，就在霍克艾赶到的时候，见库欣从楼梯口出现了。他见到霍克艾的时候，脸上有一瞬间的惊讶，然后很快地使了个眼色，示意对方先不要问，然后依然保持着原来的步调走出了市政大楼。

霍克艾默默地把手中的纸条递给他，库欣扫了一眼，点了点头。等到终于走到没人听到的地方才终于开口：“看来我们的怀疑是对的，米斯克就是那个暗中破坏选举的人，因为在预先点票中他发现自己的敌人很可能当选为议员，一旦成功就很容易动摇他的地位……”

“刚才发生了什么事？米斯克打算威胁你吗？”霍克艾见他神色紧绷，额上隐约冒着汗，并不像是得到了情报而胸有成竹的样子。

“不，正好相反，他打算贿赂我。”库欣严肃地说，仿佛这的确是个认真的提案，“希望我在接下来的事情中睁一只眼闭一只眼……我同意了。”

霍克艾眨了眨眼睛，念头一转便明白了对方的意图。“您的意思是，为了弄清楚背后还有什么内幕，您暂时接受了他的贿赂？那么二次投票会照常进行，只要一出结果，我们就知道跟谁有跟他勾结的嫌疑了。”

“是的。抱歉我没有跟你商量，因为事出突然，我之前也只是猜测。不过可以肯定的是，如果我不接受他的示好，贿赂当场就会变成威胁，而我是个爱惜性命的人。”他摊开手自嘲道。

霍克艾注意到他并没有带枪。库欣上校虽然已有二十年军龄，但因为一直在法庭担任审判之类的工作，开枪的次数屈指可数，乍一看甚至更像个文职军官。她知道有些军人终其一生都没杀过一个人，这是幸运，某些时刻又可能会成为不幸。

“我们还是得想办法调查一下写匿名信的人是谁，最有可能的是本来会当选的人，米斯克为了排除他们而烧毁了票仓。”

库欣点点头，又说：“我们不必自己去调查，那样容易引起怀疑。既然米斯克现在认为我们是一伙的，我拿到好处，配合他的手下当选，再回到中央说几句好话，甚至让大总统阁下也知道他的美名。不过为了表示合作诚意，他也应该分享给我几个名字作为回报。”

库欣所料不错，随着第二轮投票接近尾声，得到中央“大人物”支持的市长先生，显然以为选举胜券在握，他告诉库欣，妨碍一个正经议会不过是些自以为是的边缘人士，其中最麻烦的候选人就是铁路工会的首领和市福利院的院长麦克莱夫人。

霍克艾没有计划打草惊蛇，但也没打算安静等待，她换掉了显眼的军装，穿上一身便服，扮作打算领养小孩的母亲去拜访了福利院院长。

麦克莱夫人待客十分亲切，听说霍克艾有领养意图，便拿出全部孩子的名册给她看，年龄从四岁到十四岁不等，长相性别不一，相册最后还有一张表，写着领养手续完成后的自愿捐款金额，按照不同条件划分了等级。

“请问捐款是必须的吗？”

“这个嘛……家长们都是善良好心的人，总会愿意帮助我们，这是他们捐助的一点心意，我们写出来是给有意领养者做个参考而已。”麦克莱微笑着说，“您已经有看中的孩子了吗？或者偏好，喜欢男孩女孩？什么肤色？如果不介意吵的话，我也可以带您去院子里转一转。”

“也好，不过……”霍克艾刚想说话，忽然眼角瞥见一个矮小的影子，只见半开的门边突然冒出一张孩子的脸，她看过去的时候，他又很快跑开了。她感觉那个跑动的黑影莫名有些眼熟，但一时想不起来在哪里见过，便问麦克莱夫人那个孩子是谁。

“噢，是伊森。”她不以为然地摆了摆手，“是个调皮鬼，不爱说话又经常惹事，所以一直没有被领养……不像他姐姐。”

“他有姐姐？”

“有，说来这姐弟俩很命苦，他们不是本地孩子，是被人贩子从外地运过来的，在约尔克停靠的时候从火车站逃跑了，但是在这里无依无靠可没法活下去，于是我就收留了他们，给一口饭吃。姐姐比较懂事，两年前就被市长夫人领去当女佣了，要我说那也算一条出路……”

“市长夫人？您是说现在的那位米斯克市长吗？”霍克艾尽量掩饰自己内心的震惊，装作若无其事地问道。

“还能有谁？”麦克莱的眼睛里露出一丝不屑，但是并没有多说，此时霍克艾也顾不上追问了，刚才那一瞬间她忽然想起来那个孩子为何眼熟——之前在暗巷里向她扔匿名信的人就是伊森。

“抱歉，我想再看看他……”霍克艾站起来匆匆告退，然后快步走了出去，敏锐的视线追上了那道还没跑远的黑影，伊森从走廊尽头拐下了楼梯，然后跑向了旁边的小花园，霍克艾不禁庆幸自己今天穿了轻便的衣服，还有靴子而不是高跟鞋……

“等等！伊森！”

那孩子显然没料到会被她追上，刚回过头就被迅速地揪住了胳膊，两手牢牢地锁在身后。霍克艾平复下跑动的喘息，然后半蹲下来平视对方，“别害怕，我只是有话要问你。为什么给我寄匿名信？是谁叫你这么做的？”

伊森毫不畏惧地直视着她，紧抿着唇一句话也不说，眼神中混杂着警惕与愤怒，还有跟麦克莱夫人相似的不屑。

“跟你姐姐有关，是吗？如果你有什么需要帮助的地方——”

“不需要！我们才不需要军部的走狗来假惺惺地帮忙！你们只会骗人！”伊森怒吼道，双手忽然用力一挣，拔腿飞快地跑开，留下霍克艾怔在原地。刚才那句话实在给她很大的冲击，从前马斯坦常常这样开玩笑自嘲，可是这种称呼已经绝迹多年，而她被叫做“军部的走狗”，这辈子还是第一次。

福利院之行似乎并没有解决问题，反而带来了更多的疑点，库欣那边也遇到了相似的困难，他派人暗中查访了铁路工会，据说，米斯克经常利用职权要求工人们无偿劳动，帮他运送非法货物，有一次一名铁道员发现车厢里传来了孩子的哭声，可是报警后没等到真相大白，反而从此失踪，后来的质疑和调查证据也都石沉大海……

后天就是重新投票的截止日了，虽然可以动用总统令的权力，等米斯克的同伙暴露之后再启动调查，但霍克艾莫名有种危险的预感，仿佛有什么坏事将要发生，伊森锋利的目光让人有种不寒而栗的感觉，库欣虽然没说出来，但眉头也明显地越皱越深。

也许是故意要跟两人的预感作对，米斯克在截止日的前一天晚上反而心情大好，邀请两位“钦差大臣”去自家做客，提前庆祝选举胜利以及未来可期的高升。米斯克在市区有好几处房子，小道消息说，每个小公寓都登记在不同女人的名下，那人借口公务繁忙而不回家是常有的事……

然而，这天晚上似乎注定要发生悲剧，准时赴约的霍克艾与库欣还未敲开门，便听到房子里传来一声可怕的尖叫，米斯克平时愉快的声音被拉得又细又长，变得极其惨厉。

“怎么回事？”库欣握住门把手，发现转不动，他与霍克艾对视一眼，然后退开一步，让对方拔出枪来一枪打碎了门锁。

客厅里没有人，但霍克艾敏锐地从空气中嗅到了血腥气，还带着一丝酒味，然后里面又传来一声惨叫，还有另一个女人的声音：

“……这是你应得的，我要你死得痛苦万分，为你做过的事付出代价！求饶也没用，接下来你自己选，左边还是右边？”

两人快步穿过客厅，霍克艾上前一步挡在库欣面前，用枪拨开虚掩的卧室门，只见米斯克半瘫在扶手椅上，脸上全是血，两边的耳朵被割掉了，只剩下两个可怖的洞，原本就圆的脸变得更圆，他见到霍克艾和库欣，像抓住救命稻草似的嚎哭求救起来。那个挟持他的女人与伊森的相貌有些许相似，年纪很轻，但是手上的割肉刀却毫不留情。

“别动！否则我立刻杀了他！”她明显慌张了一下，但立刻把刀按在了米斯克的脖颈上，整个人藏在了他的身后。

“放下刀，否则死的会是你。你不会是……伊莱？伊森的姐姐？”霍克艾紧盯着她，迅速从记忆中的花名册上搜索出了她的名字，枪口轻微地移了又移，计算着打中行凶者又不伤到人质的角度……然而她心里有一个声音仿佛在阻止自己开枪，手指便一直扣在扳机上没有按下去。

“霍克艾中校！求您了，快打死这个贱人……”米斯克叫道，又因为刀锋在脖子上按压出的血而一顿乱叫。

“不，等一下。”库欣突然说话了，他无视了市长的哀求，反而看向伊莱，“把你知道的都说出来，我们不会伤害你的。”

伊莱凶狠地瞪着闯入的陌生人，然后放肆地咯咯大笑起来，她的双眼染上疯狂又悲哀的血色，摇了摇头，“我再也不相信你们了”，她没有再犹豫，握刀的手一用力，便狠狠地朝米斯克的脖子上划下——

就在同一时刻枪声也响了，霍克艾瞄准的是对方略高的右肩胛，然而出乎意料的是，最终中弹的却是米斯克，库欣在她开枪的一瞬间突然按住了她的手，射击角度一变，本该被击中的人躲过了一劫，市长先生的胸口和脖颈顿时血如泉涌，仅仅几秒钟后就停止了呼吸。

“库欣上校……您为什么这样做 ？”霍克艾惊讶地看着他，她甚至来不及生气，只是感到难以置信。伊莱也同样呆住了，她茫然地注视着自己沾满鲜血的双手，凶器掉在了地上都没有发觉。

库欣双手有点发抖，仿佛他也不明白刚才为什么会做出那样的行为，他面色惨然地看向质问自己的人，“霍克艾中校，请你逮捕我和这位小姐吧，现在……只有你有这个资格了。”

霍克艾当然并没有真的把他们丢进警察局，毕竟现在约尔克的警察很可能都是米斯克的亲信，她当即向中央军部打了电话，请求押解队支援，绕过地方市政府，直接带他们回中央受审。

奇妙的是，杀人前什么也不愿意说的伊莱，却在押解途中对库欣敞开了心扉。原来，市长先生一直干着地下人口贩卖的生意，利用自己的关系网，通过火车站周转“货物”，许许多多没有名字和身份的非法劳工、性工作者，甚至新生婴儿都像血液一样流通在全国各地。约尔克的福利院是他在本地的一大货源，麦克莱夫人每年送他一批孩子，以交换市政府对孤儿事业的拨款，她美其名曰为 “牺牲少数人以换取多数人的福利，这里面即使有罪恶，也是善比恶多”。

这样庞大的罪恶隐藏在权势之下，多年来从未有人成功挑战，然而突然到来的地区议会选举却让人们看到了希望。米斯克习惯了只手遮天，没料到第一次选举中，对他不利的候选人竟能靠票数突出重围，于是便下手表演了一出纵火案，强行掐断了选举进程。好不容易出现的发声渠道就这样失去了，伊莱与伊万担心，如果让米斯克操作二次投票，他们绝不可能赢，于是弟弟向霍克艾投出了匿名信，想做最后的挣扎，结果选举不但没有中止，市长与中央来的高官还继续狼狈为奸，就像以前来过的人一样。姐姐无法忍受这种命运，便决定以她自己的方式做了反抗。

库欣听完后长叹了一口气。他没有问对方为何要采取这种极端做法，因为他实在见得多了，对弱者来说，但凡合法的手段有用，没有谁愿意铤而走险，海平面上暴露出来的一丁点反抗，往往意味着海面下巨大的绝望。

“但是，您为什么阻止那位中校杀我呢？”伊莱捡回了一条命，至今仍在后怕，如果不是库欣临时起意的举动，她可能早就死在枪下了。

“不，不全是我阻止的。”库欣惨淡地笑了笑，“是她原本就不打算杀你，如果她有这个意愿的话，你就不会坐在这里了。”

他们离开那座城市前，霍克艾犹豫再三，又一次问库欣当时为什么要那样做。库欣花了些时间，也冷静下来了，他苦笑着承认道：“是因为我在那两个人的性命里选择了她，现在想来真的很愚蠢……”

“您是想要实践自己的正义吗？”

“算是吧。我年轻的时候常常有天真的幻想，认为这个世界的不正义都能靠法律来解决，那些条文就像魔咒一样，一旦念出来，作恶者就会自动伏法，受害者就能得到补偿，可现实却往往相反，直接的暴力反而能最快实践正义……我不想让她死，因为这个想法而造成了另一个人的死亡，即使米斯克确实罪孽深重，这也不是未经审判就能做的决定，所以我必须为自己的选择付出代价。很抱歉让你失望了，大总统阁下恐怕也会失望吧。”

霍克艾注视了他好一会，她知道对方说的是真话，正因如此而倍感遗憾。她接过库欣交过来的枪，那是一把从来没用过的枪，拿在手里便知道弹匣还是满的。

“大总统他……跟您一样还是上校的时候，曾经有一个很得力的部下，”霍克艾没有说出那个部下的名字，“他非常聪明，很有正义感，遇到不公平的事绝对不会袖手旁观，应该说……也很天真，但是他对那份天真从来不感到自卑，而是一直骄傲地捍卫着它，即使付出了惨重的代价也没有放弃过。后来他离开了军部，大总统阁下没有挽留，他告诉我，‘比起留在我身边，我更希望那孩子拥有自由的良心，这种东西很稀少，哪怕只有一个人有也好’。”

库欣记得马斯坦还是上校时的事，那时修斯还在，库欣比他俩小六岁，但也已经从军好几年了，“那个人……是钢之炼金术师吧。”

“他是谁都好，”霍克艾微笑了一下，“我只是觉得，自由的良心是可贵的，如果能让更多人毫无负担地做决定，不必强大到碾压别人、不必付出痛苦的代价去交换什么……那就是理想的新世界了。只是在那之前，还需要忍受很多失败，做许多有愧于心的事，如果有选择的话，就选择承担那些愧疚继续前进。”

“回去之后，我会向大总统阁下如实汇报，关于这里发生的一切……您可以把自己的良心交给他，而不必担心被误解。”

马斯坦听说整件事的来龙去脉后沉默良久，半天才终于吐出一句：“真想不到，你跟库欣上校搭档居然会导致这么坏的结果……我失策了。”

霍克艾眼中露出责备的神色，回道：“大总统阁下，请您不要开玩笑。”

马斯坦咳了一声，嘴唇明显因为笑容而抿了一下，“确实是重大失败，选举试验没有结果，第二轮投票也作废了吧？过程中还暴露了很多我们没想到的问题，地方官员以权谋私、贿选，更不用说发生在中央眼皮底下的人口买卖犯罪……但是发现了总比没发现要好，而且，这说明了最重要的一件事，民众确实有话要说，他们想要改善自己生活的城市，想要参与政治的愿望是真实的，我们应该要回应这个愿望，即使现在还做不到，以后总会做到的。”

“是，我没有因此而失去信心。”霍克艾不由得挺直了背，仿佛仅仅是说出这句话便能受到鼓舞。然后她忽然想到，“库欣上校怎样呢？会被判刑吗？”

“应该不会。那位伊莱小姐说是她先杀死了米斯克，然后躲在他的尸体后面，才使他再次中弹，一切都与库欣上校无关。还有一个因素，她只有十七岁，还是未成年，所以也不会判死刑。”

库欣十分清楚自己能脱罪是得到了谁的帮助，这让他感到惭愧，而且他总觉得，一旦欠下了霍克艾和马斯坦什么人情，就需要用更多的东西去偿还，如今他也像修斯准将那样，跟他们是一条船上的人了。

马斯坦将这件事称之为宝贵的失败经验，他仔细询问了约尔克选举试验的情况，以何种形式、得到了何种反响，并且表示“虽然霍克艾中校已经写了报告，但你最好也交一份”。

库欣一五一十地回答了所有问题，仿佛是在把大总统的话当作是自己侥幸逃脱的审判的替代品。马斯坦暗暗感到好笑，他放下笔，支起下巴，忽然抛出了一个毫不相干的问题：

“你觉得霍克艾中校怎么样？”

“霍克艾中校是非常认真负责的人，她……”库欣本想说一些同事之间互相评价的客套话，但又停了下来，他知道马斯坦想听的不是这些，他想说的也不是这些。库欣斟酌了一番语言，然后说：“她有一颗能理解他人的心，或者说，理解这个世界，并且在看穿它之后，依然能爱它的不完美……我以为这是不可思议的事。”

马斯坦的黑眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶的光，没有料到对方会表达得如此坦诚又奇妙，他在忍住笑之前微笑了起来，仅仅因为霍克艾被夸赞了，便或多或少感到与有荣焉。“是啊……即使在我没有瞎的时候，她也是我的眼睛。”

“您说什么？”库欣没有听清，脸上露出疑惑的神色。

马斯坦摇了摇头，然后迅速转移了话题，其实他很想叫库欣再多说点，但是那样难免会引来怀疑。尽管怀疑大总统和副官关系的人不少，他本人也无所谓别人怎么议论，可是在男女关系这种事上，人们总是会更苛责女人，特别是当她的地位低于他的时候。凡是会给霍克艾造成额外麻烦的事，马斯坦都可以不要，不管是性、婚姻还是后代，唯有如此——她才能全副身心地跟随自己，用纯粹的自由意志与他相爱。

这看起来足够卑微，但马斯坦心里明白，那是他最大的自私，也是他绝对的骄傲。

\-----------时光的分割线----------

塞利姆离开之后，房子里再次变得空荡荡的，爱德感觉自己像个漂浮的幽灵，从时光的缝隙之间走出来，眼前的世界明明无比熟悉，却又处处充满了陌生感。

“我知道你一直以来是怎么看我的。”爱德回想起之前塞利姆说的这句话，他的表情很奇怪，带有一点微妙的怨愤，仿佛在指责爱德欺骗了他。

可是爱德自问并没有做过任何对不起学生的事，虽然曾经因为专业意见不同而吵架，但他对塞利姆既没有溺爱也没有过分严格，即使知道对方的前身是罪大恶极的人造人，也不会因此而区别对待。等等，人造人……难道塞利姆知道了自己的身世？所以怨恨爱德隐瞒了真相，误以为他一直对自己抱有成见？

爱德站起来，不自觉地在客厅里走来走去，如果真是这样的话，是谁告诉了他？1944年还活着的老一辈里，对当年大战知情的人寥寥可数，只可能是马斯坦和霍克艾……看来他们终究还是没有把这个秘密带进坟墓。

“艾丽西亚，我还是必须去克赛尔克赛斯一趟，如果塞利姆有什么不能告诉我的事，那就一定是在那里。”他在衣袋里翻找了一番，摸出几份各有用途的证件，“可能没法合法出境了，我会想办法的，但是你不必跟我一起冒这个险……”

“我当然要一起去。”艾丽西亚平静地说，她的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“放着爱德叔叔一个人，我会不放心的。”

“也对。”爱德思考了一会，然后说，“这本来就是你的任务之一吧。监视我的行动，确保我不要做傻事破坏大局……是从什么时候开始的？刚见面吗？”

“还是被发现了啊。”艾丽西亚大方地一笑，完全没有被拆穿的窘迫，“其实是从昨天开始，我加入了库欣少将的竞选团队，不过他没有恶意，也不会特别限制你，毕竟马斯坦大总统认为你是可以信任的，只是需要一个在背后注视的人。正好我也有点私心，或者说好奇心吧，我也想要知道真相到底是什么。”

如果是别人说这种话，爱德多半会生气，但是艾丽西亚却叫人完全气不起来，他无奈地甩了甩马尾辫，“看来我完全被当成小孩子了，好过分啊。”

“我们还是先回家吧，去克赛尔克赛斯的方法可以再想，妈妈一定等得着急了。”

回去的路上，爱德才慢慢了解到他从不关心的政治现状，今年的总统选举是亚美斯特利斯历史上第一次全民直选，本来按照马斯坦的任期限制，应该在明年他离任时才推出，但意料之外的死亡提前了日程。

爱德一边听着艾丽西亚的解说，一边让记忆飘向远方……他与大佐之间5200先士的约定终于还是实现了，只是借他钱的人永远不在了。十五年前马斯坦给了他五张纸币两枚硬币，如今因为改版，旧币已经越来越少出现在流通市场上，以后恐怕会彻底失去价值吧，但爱德一直原封不动地留着它们，没有拿去兑换，仿佛这个幽灵般的念想一经兑换就会消失无踪。

世间万物并不遵循等价交换的原则，爱德对此非常清楚，以马斯坦给他的东西而言，他付出的几乎可以忽略不计，这其中毫无公平之处，可是世间万物依然照此运行，他年纪越长便越能理解这一点。月光照在马路上，任由人与车践踏也无法踩断，皎洁的光他们身后投下长长的影子，仿佛一道道与生命相伴的永恒的谜题。

TBC

注1：看过中尉“坦率的泪水”的人，除了大佐之外，还有阿尔方斯，以及对普莱德的战斗能力了解最深的，其实也是阿尔方斯。

注2：从亚美斯特利斯的地图上看，全国总面积是72万平方公里，跟土耳其差不多大，因为国土基本是个圆形，所以可以计算出半径大约在480公里左右，这个知识没什么卵用，但是既然查到了那就放在这里给大家看看吧。

注3：说起来，三次元历史上各国女性获得选举权的时期跟钢炼的年代差不多，基本集中在20世纪上半叶，而且很多是经历了有条件（年龄、财产、学历、人种等等）到无条件（跟男性一样）的过程的。

一点想法：关于本文中的焰钢关系，当然完全没有CP向的成分，但是他们之间的羁绊是除了主CP之外最深的，1944年时间线也是选了爱德作为追寻过去的主要角色。仅从原作看的话，我觉得焰钢属于同构平行角色，在剧情上互为表里，实际交集并不算多，特别是结局之后会越来越远；03版的焰钢比较魔性，我在03年还是中二年纪的时候也真情实感嗑过CP，后来补完原作就开始嗑RR了。尽管如此，我觉得焰钢之间非CP向的关系有很多可以探索的地方，年龄差、地位差、性格差等等造成了很大的视角差异，以及显著的不对等，他们对彼此都有超出本分的寄托，并且各自浑然不觉，于是也就格外容易发生冲突争吵……不过这都是我个人的理解与这篇文的私设，被雷到的话算我错。


End file.
